Defying Gravity
by Matryoshka-Sweetheart
Summary: Globe fic. Ailín already believed she had enough issues to deal with. But her life changes when a globe brings the human forms of countries into her life. Can they help her rise above her problems or will a secret the nations hold drive her further off the edge? 10-12-2014: Hiatus until further notice.
1. Prolouge: Maybe I shouldnt have taken it

(A/N. Hi everyone, Sailor-Princess-Halloween here with a new story centered on the anime/manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers! No, it's not a manual fanfic, but it is a 'globe' fic created by my dear friend Atama Ga Kuru Teru's. Her's is called World is Our's. .! Or, you know, when you can *innocent smile* It has nearly 400 reviews! (Last time I checked :D) Ok, ooh, also, she has a community for globe fics so be sure to check it out, I think it's called 'Enter the Globe', so you can give other globe fics love too! =3

Ok, bear with me, I haven't written anything for this site for a while, so if you have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate to tell me and like anything no flames or trolling! Ok, one more things before we go on, this may get kind of dark and a bit, well, heavy, for lack of a better word, but I hope you like it all the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! DX nor do I own the globe-fic concept. But hooray for Atama-chan to have created it! Yaay! Ok, onward!

_Thoughts_

Story script, uh stuff (*authoress bricked for being an idiot*)

"Blah" dialogue

Maybe keeping that globe she found in the library's basement wasn't too good an idea. Sure, there were the problems her classmates were causing her combined with her older brother's, well; she didn't want to really think about that. But, she could endure it, not like she needed to take it to satisfy her curiosity, especially considering that her boss, an eccentric but emphatic woman who looked to be about in her mid-30s or maybe a bit younger, (and had oddly enough decided to dye her hair a nice shade of blond with medium brown tips but wore outlandish jewelry) told her that it could help her with any problem she might have especially. Ok, maybe she couldn't help but give into the more imaginative side of her believing that maybe she did hold some magical artifact in her hands. A magical artifact that was a decent sized globe. Dusty, sure but not that bad, it was in otherwise good condition. But, still, she had held back a scoff listening to the so called legends behind the globe, settling for a disbelieving "Really?", thinking how crazy her boss was, but even , so to appease her ,she agreed to hang on to it and kept it right on her dresser. Besides, she had grudgingly admitted to herself, she found herself wanting to believe that it was magic. She needed a little bit of that nowadays, that was for damn sure. Walking home, she tried to think of ways it could be magical, but outside of her maybe beating someone over the head with it, or using it to challenge them to an epic showdown of 'Guess Where/What This Country Is!', she simply couldn't come up with how a globe could help her with problems, much less the ones she had. But no matter how good an idea it seemed at first, Ailín couldn't help but believe that if she were still essentially globe less, she wouldn't be in the predicament of barricading herself in a walk in closet holding a baseball bat to the door after having woken up to see eight men in military uniforms staring at her while she had been asleep. Ok, she had at least been, trying to, anyway. Suppressing a shiver, she gripped the bat tighter and closed her eyes, trying to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest. _Please, someone help. _Stifling a sob, she let her mind wander to how exactly she ended up hiding from eight potential robbers/murderers.

(Author's note: Ok, very short prologue, but I hope this is ok. Originally, I typed more, but I don't think it meshes very well and it just, ugh, ok, I'll try to have the (possibly modified) first chapter up hopefully really soon, but until then,

Keep On Writin'. XD (and reading)


	2. Setting the Stage

…..Hi everyone! Wait… no! Ahhh! *dodges knives* I know, I know, it's been, nearly a year since I updated this 'fic… DX sorry! I'll try to update more frequently on this. And, first, I'd like to thank everyone who favorite, added this to alerts/ and or author- subscribed to me (sorry for the awkward wording).

(I own nothing but Ailín and any original plot lines.)

8D OK, here we go!

Thoughts and/or song lyrics

~*~*~ Time change

****** Ailín's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~earlier that day~*~*~*~*~*~

Ailín was lost in her own world again. That is, a world that consisted of a large, cheering crowd as she danced and twirled around the basement of her local library. Sure, usually one wouldn't dance around like a nutcase while she was supposed to be cleaning, especially when they wanted to be paid, but the day had been a bit slower than usual, no surprise seeing how it was Saturday, and what better way to cure spirit-draining boredom with music? Although, she had to be careful; her boss wasn't likely more than a floor away, and could burst in at any time.

Nevertheless, Ailín continued to rock out and spin as the music blared in her ears contained in a pair of funky violent earphones attached to a 2 year old I Phone tucked securely in her short sleeved jean jacket, mouthing the lyrics.

Her brown eyes closed, Ailín could easily picture a crowd of roaring fans that oddly enough included characters from youthful cartoon shows to book characters that ranged from Lewis Carol's Alice to their more twisted counterparts from the video games. Using the broom as a makeshift microphone, she continued mouthing the lyrics to Matryoshka; a popular song generated using a computer program called Vocaloid, until finally it came time to finish with an attempt at the squat-kick move. Carefully setting aside the broom, Ailín braces herself for the dramatic finish.

Ok, ready, and... chu,chu, .AVI. Ailín doesn't get as far as one kick when she ends up falling. "One day squat-kick, I'll get you… one day…" Siting up, she brushes off her jeans and plucks her phone from her pocket. "Mmm….an Emilie Autumn maybe? Nah…My Last Breath?…Mmm. Maybe Panzerkampf? Maybe later, I need a rock out song~." Scrolling down she finally found something satisfying. "Ten-Faced, nico chorus version? Aw, yeah!"

As the music pulsated through her head, Ailín imagined characters of a different personality changing with each number, rocking out in a spotlight on a large circular stage. Running and twirling slightly as she imagined herself as different personalities, accompanied By characters from favorite shows, she was so caught up in her 'performance' that she forgot about the broom she put down prior her failed attempt doing squat-kick move.

'So, now it's farewell, and good-bye, I'm just—"Yaah!" A shrill screech of shock escaped Ailín's lips as she went backwards, earphones ripped from her ears and IPod nearly flying out of her hands. Luckily, Ailín managed to keep hold of her phone, but yelped when she felt her back collide with the cold, unforgiving basement floor. "Dammit, that hurt like frack." She hissed, carefully getting to a squatting position.

"Well, at least So-." She started but was cut off with a worried-sounding screech, "Ailín?!"

Said girl froze. "FFFFFF…" she managed before face-planting on the ground. "Great, just great." Soon enough she heard hurried footsteps make their way across the upper floor and stomp down the steps to reveal a woman around 5'6-5'7 with shoulder-length light hair held back by a large clip, with bright hazel eyes accented with brown-dyed tips of the woman's hair.

She was about 33-35 with with fair skin, although tended to dress outlandish compared to others her age, as dark as jewelry. At least she was wearing a more subdued long-sleeved blouse with a nice dark skirt, even if early spring has proved to be unusually warm.

When the woman had heard the loud shriek, she had automatically assumed the worst, and had fled to the girl's safety, only to find a mess of dark brown hair tangled around light-olive skin, the owner's face on the floor.

"I'm fine. J-just, a little accident." Came a muffled reply. The woman cupped her hear and leaned closer. "A what?"

Letting out a slight groan, Ailín lifted her head and repeated, "An accident. I'm fine, Sofiya. I, uh…" she had to pause to swallow, I slipped on the broom." A short silence before it was broken by sudden giggling. "Let me guess~ You were dancing around to music with your eyes closed….again." Ailín stuck out her tongue. "W-well, it's gravity's fault I fell. S-so there~!" To this, Sofiya laughed and pulled Ailín up by her arm. "At least I didn't sneak up on you this time. You threw your phone and cracked your screen."

Ailín ducked her head but only because she was trying to hide a smile. "Anyway, I'll be finished cleaning soon, and then I'll do inventory."

"Oh, here let me help~" Sofiya chirped and went right to clearing out boxes. Ailín quickly thanked her boss before picking up the broom and began to furiously sweep litter into a pile. "Hey, Ailín?" her boss prompted after about a few minutes of silence. "Yeah?" A short pause then she heard Sofiya say softly, "I've been meaning to ask you, how things in school have been?" Ailín went rigid. No, no, no. Did she really have to bring up school? "It's OK. I g-got a B- on my l-last math test. It proves I'm not totally hopeless when it to comes to m-math." Ailín forced a laugh and went back to sweeping. There, she knows how much better I'm at writing than math. Ugh, math. Well, at least I'm not in anything like Calculus. And the teacher's nice too; so it's not that bad…Oh, wait, Soph's probably not talking about classes, please don't ask about the kids at school...please...

"That's great to here, An." The two spent a few minutes in a slight awkward silence cleaning the basement, the swishing from the broom the only sound breaking it. Finally, Sofiya clears her throat and said, "I know you don't like talking about it but..." she trails off when she notices Ailín's hands grip the broom almost too tightly. A few second pass before she decides to continue, "I've been worried about you, with your mother working extra hours and your father abroad, and..." Ailín wheels around; a warning glint in her eyes. "It's fine. Nothing I can't handle."

After a second long staring match, Ailín's expression softens. I'm sorry. Thanks for the concern, but I-I'm u-used to i-it." "You shouldn't have to be. "The sudden steely tone in her boss' voice causes Ailín to take a step back. "Um...?" Sofiya brushes past her with a slight determined grin towards a nearby box that she notices just has its flaps opened. "S-Sofiya?" That smile was a little...scary... Sofiya rummages around until finally, she lets out a triumphant laugh and hauls it a... "Is-is that a globe?"

Sofiya quickly walks over to Ailín and practically thrusts the globe into the girl's arms. "Um... what exactly am I supposed to do with a globe?" She peered curiously at it. I know she can be sort of, eccentric, but this is a bit... erm... her thoughts were interrupted when she had to sneeze when she became aware of dust filling her nostrils. "Achoo!" Sofiya jumped back and smiled slightly. "Bless you~." Ailín sniffled and asked, "Thanks. So... are you giving me an awesome weapon I can beat anyone when they make fun of me?"

Violent yes, but the image of her chasing off her cackling classmates with a giant, turbo charged globe made her snicker. Not to mention the fact she was wearing an all leather black spy suit made from leather, like a ninja. 'Cause ninjas were cool like that. Then again, pirates were cool too. Why couldn't she pick one and be done with it?! Nonetheless, her answer was a playful smack on the shoulder "No, silly~!" Sofiya then leaned in close and her voice became a conspiratorial whisper, which caused Ailín's curiosity to increased about 30%. "What I'm about to tell you about this globe you cannot repeat." Ailín's face morphed into a look of shock and slight fear. "I p-promise." She gulped a bit and waited for Sofiya to go on. "This globe is very special~. Magical, even," here, Ailín's eyebrow quirked up and she couldn't help but let out a, "Really?" but, Sofiya just went on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Its handed to people who needs its help, or rather, the aid of the denizens that reside within. and has fulfilled legacies and saved people from themselves." "Um... no offense... but I don't need to be saved from myself." Was what Ailín wanted to say, but she was trying to hold back a snort of disbelief. So she settled for, "Okay... interesting, but it's only a dusty globe. I mean, if you want me to have it, ok, bu-but..." she brushed off a small portion of the globe but, then s stopped. "Whoa..." she suddenly felt a sharp thrill go through her, and then a vibration in her fingertips. Her vision went white for several seconds during which she swore she could almost make out vague shadowy figures, all, wait are they human in appearance? A swarm of sounds started to echo through her head that almost sounded like... several voices? "Ailín?!" "AILIN!" her and Ailín felt herself becoming slightly nauseous followed by a bout of dizziness. She felt arms wrapping around her and a voice saying, "Just breathe~ You'll be alright!"

"I think I need to lie down." Her fingers tighter clung onto what she assumed was Sofiya's collar and took a few deep breaths. N-need to..." she started to repeat herself, but then, with a rush, the thrill disappeared, her vision returned to normal, the sickness abated, and as suddenly as they had started, stopped and she heard only silence. "Hmm?" Cautiously, she untangled herself from the older woman's arms and gave a suspicious, though somewhat wary, look at the globe, now seeming to sit innocently in her arms. She blinked a few times, and was surprised to find herself feeling completely, normal. "What... wh-why? The-the fr-frick was that?!"" she muttered. Sofiya smiled. "You'll see. Let's just say the globe is a link that connected you to the world." ….Why do I get the feeling she's planning something...again,? Shooting her boss a nervous glare, she hoped she get an answer, but only received a sneaky wink and smile. Okay...she is definitely hiding something...

*~*~*~an hour later*~*~*~

Ailín was restocking the nature section, having already stiffed the weird ass globe and phone into her backpack, and trying to push that creepy, err, incident out of her head. Luckily, she was able to do that by reciting song lyrics or poem passages to drown out her thoughts whenever they drifted back to the globe. "Eww, they got a new book about spiders? WHY?!" was what was going through her head when Sofiya came scurrying from behind her Upon seeing her employee distracted however, she gave a mischievous grin and tiptoed swiftly on the carpet, until she as millimeters from Ailín, and looming ominously over her. Positioning her thumbs and index fingers at her sides and with an almost evil grin, poked her sides, calling out, "Surprise!" she giggled as Ailín shrieked, jumping around after Sofiya had poked her in the sides, succeeding in scaring the crap out of her. "T-that's twice this week!" though she couldn't help but start giggling a bit, too.

Sofiya just smiled a little wider and ruffled Ailín's hair. "Better start packing up. Just heard on the news there's a bad storm heading in." Ailín stretched her arms a bit and asked, "How bad?" "Bad enough that I need to let you out early before it even starts raining~." "Well...it shouldn't be too bad. W-we never get an-anything worse than a bad thunderstorm."

On that note, she scooped the remaining four books and plopped that snugly in with the others. "Ok, whenever you-you're ready."

"Awesome! Let me just make sure I didn't forget anything and we can head out." with that, Sofiya rushed up some nearby stairs while Ailín slung her bag over her shoulders and sat down at one of the tables. "Hmm...magic globe, huh?" she questioned aloud, barely noticing her stutter temporarily absent. "I know she's trying to help me feel better, with all that's going on, but..." she paused, starting to feel just awkward talking to a dirty globe.

"Though... I cant help but think what happened wasn't just a coincidence... here she snorted. "Sofiya said you're magic... and she's a nice, but..." she shook her head sadly. But... what if it was magic? She buried her head in her arms. Just admit it, you want some magic in your life~ You know you do~ Admit it, admit it, admit id, admit it -"Ok, ok, I'll say it this time, but I guess maybe a little bit of me wants you to be magic...damn it, who doesn't need some sort of magical genie or whatever in their life? There, now will my subconscious please leave me alone?" Ok.. I really do hope I was imagining that raspberry noise...

"OKAY!" a booming voice made Ailín jump in her seat. "EEP! Uh.. I mean, y-yay?" Sofiya laughed in triumph, saying, "Wow, three in one week~", while Ailín face palmed. "That doesn't count..." she gave a mock pout and stood up, rearranging the bag's shoulder straps. "Let's go."

*~*~*~10 minutes later*~*~*

"Aww, not rain now; not so soon." Rain was already coming down strongly, but Ailín barely paid any attention, leaning against the window in the passenger seat of Sofiya's Audi TT—or at least Ailín thought that that was the type of car her boss owned, she didn't really remember...- trying to let her mind wander and occasionally making a glance to the clock. "Only about 8:00? "-so if you need anything, just—Ailín?" Oh, wait, what? "Oh, sorry, -m-must have drifted off... what w-w-were you saying?" "I was saying how I remembered to tell you to make sure you take care of the globe. Don't let anyone else take it, alright?' Her tone held a warning, but soon enough, the car pulled onto a familiar street line. Oh, well, that was quick...?" Ailín muttered, getting ready to unbuckle her seat belt—Sofiya pretended Ailín wasn't in the car until she bucked herself. "Ok.. d-don't worry I'll keep it safe. I could probably place it on my dresser or some-something."

"Got your stuff?" Ailín answered with a nod, covering her head with the bag to protect her hair from the rain. She waved goodbye and hopped up the few steps and dug through her front bag pocket until she found her key ring. "Finally..." shutting the door, double checking to make sure its locked (so she wouldn't have to agonize over it later), she climbed the miniature staircase before finally carelessly tossed the bag on the couch before realizing what Sofiya had warned her about. "Whoops." she quickly unzipped the magenta bag and dug out the globe and starting for the staircase for the bathroom.

She turned it on its side and tilted her head, with an almost appraising look in her eyes. "Should've washed you before leaving the l-library...n-now the b-bag's all dusty..." Outside the rain picked up a little, and the house seemed eerily silent. Mom must have washed some washcloths...that's...kind of redundant... Sure enough, when she dragged herself to the laundry room, there were several colorful washcloths and towels crammed between clothes and sheets. Picking a light blue washcloth and yellow towel, she quickly shut the lights off and closed the door, before making her way to the bathroom located a couple of rooms around from the kitchen.

She waited for the water to get to the right temperature(warm and soothing) before starting to rinse of the dust. Fortunately, aside from a couple of hard to reach crevices, the cleaning took no time at all, and soon the surface was shining, proudly displaying the countries and the metal gleaming. "OK, I guess I can put you in my room n-now...a- at least you didn't have any spiders crawling on you... I would've had to burn you or s-s-s-something." She moved to turn off the faucet and groped around for the towel and soon the globe was shining proudly under the fluorescent lights. "Squeaky clean~~" Ailín chirped and flipped the light switch and nearly skipped back to her room. Walking down the dark green carpet, she wondered how she could use the unexpected gift. "If nothing else, I guess I could challenge my friends to an epic geography challenge!" Snickering, she shook her head and continued walking towards the familiar off-white door, and opening it to reveal a moderately sized bedroom with higher windows with deep blue curtains near a canopy bed with thick, white curtains shutting the sleeper from the rest of the world, with purple quilting and large, pillows with posters of zodiac signs, iconic portraits of landscapes, and desk with a silver laptop resting, small light blinking eagerly. "Wonder if..." she was cut off by a vibration from her pocket. "Oooo~ Got a text~."

Unlocking her phone she read that there were several missed text messages from her mother, ranging from a reminder to take her anti-anxiety medicine and get her homework done, and ranging to texts questioning why she hadn't responded yet? "Ohh... Mom..." she groaned and begrudging sent a text saying, 'Just saw your messages, going to take them now; Erm... can I get back to you on the last one? Pushing send, she hurried down back to the kitchen and hunted for her pills, only to discover that her mother had already set them out and couldn't help but face palm. "She really doesn't trust me, does she?" Then again... considering what happened to make me need those damn pills...she rubbed her temples and swallowed the pills with some leftover soda she had left opened in the fridge. "Yuck...why can't they make pi-pills that taste g-good?" Shrugging, she tossed the can away and ran back upstairs where she logged on and opened an internet browser. Hehehehe. This would be an awesome time to listen to some creepy-pastas.

Logging onto YouTube, she pulled her favorite pasta narrator and opened set four separate tabs for a killer story, one about demonic shadows, and even on the pasta website she had opened a story that was based on a song she had discovered once and couldn't get out her head for nearly two days; Kagome Kagome, or Circle you, circle you. Stretching her arms she looked at the computer clock which read 8:58.

Outside, the rain seemed to pummel and when she drew opened the curtains, the sky had turned a metallic gray, casting a gloomy air over the surrounding wooded area. "Maybe I-I should take a quick shower..." Yeah... the warm water would help her relax and maybe sleep easier, especially since soon her mind would be plagued with visions of creepy monsters of darkness which she knew would come to lurk in her sanctuary once she closed her eyes. Maybe she was being too dramatic?

Stepping out the shower wrapped in an itchy towel ,she tore off the tight shower cap and clearing off some of the steam from the mirror. Next time... I go easier on the hot water...Her skin was slightly tinged a shade of red, though she felt cozier. Smiling slightly, she went to open the door to go to root around through her dresser to find some pjs and ready herself for scary stories wit hot cocoa, she paused, fingertips barely scraping the golden door handle. Did..did I just hear...voices? She pressed her ear on the light green door and strained to hear. It cant be the TV...I don't have one in my room..that's what my laptop it for...besides rarely anything good is on TV anyways, what with crap like those human Doritos...

...wait, I'm getting distracted again. Concentrating, she could almost swear she was hearing what sounding like multiple male voices babbling or even... arguing? "...I must be losing m-my mind..." Switching off the light, she slowly unlocked the door and yanked it open, and came face to face with an empty room. "OK...maybe I shouldn't listen to creepy-pastas..." she whispered under her breath. Tiptoeing to her closet, she rummaged through the draws, carelessly tossing out random pants and shirts until she was satisfied with a silver short-sleeved T-shirt and long pink pants with swirls of various colors printed on them . After pulling them over her, unmentionables, she shook her hair out before on her desk for a blue hair scrunchie and pulled her hair into a ponytail leaving her side bangs out. "There, that's done..." She went downstairs to the kitchen and heated up some water. However, as the water started to boil, her thoughts drifted back to the library. What was that weird light? How come she heard voices... it was like something was trying to possess her or something. "That or I'm being set up..." chuckling, she switched off the stove and reached for a cocoa packet and setting to look for a cup and marshmallows. "Cant forget that puffy sugary goodness~~." she hummed to herself.

Pouring the hot chocolate into a Styrofoam cup, she took out about 5 or 6 medium sized marshmallows and pressed them, before tearing a piece of one off and popping it into her mouth with a content expression. "Mmmm~ sugar!" Setting aside the cup and tossing the spoon into the sink, she yawned and decided to hurry upstairs before the storm got bad enough to wipe out her power. However, as she climbed the stairs, she was stuck by a weird sinking feeling which gave way to near jittery "OK...now I really know something's g-going to happen..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 hour 43 minutes later*~*~*~

"..." She stared blankly as the narration ended, already seeing forming shadows and creepy killers twist in the corner of her eye. "...did I re-really have to read another slender story...why?" smiley at her own lame joke, she opened another tab to search for another story. "Hmm.. should I watch another Jeff story, ? D-d-decisions, decisions..." Goring bored and indecisive she closed her laptop and decided to just relax and wait for an idea on something to do to hit her, or just to pretend she was in an awesome world dimensions away

It wasn't even a minute until her eyes snapped back open, the memory of the voices filling her head and the lingering pictures of story monsters kept making her think something was hiding in the shadows. Oh, man, are those eyes? Uh.. no Slender man doesn't have eyes...then what?! Ahh! What the hell was that creaking noise, oh no! "Eep..." squeaking, she jumped out of bed and headed for the door, and walked downstairs to the closet filled with papers, a books, and moments of the past until she was able to pull out an old looking baseball bat her cousin had accidentally left behind one weekend when they were younger and let her keep after buying a new one An expensive one. "Maybe I can keep this in bed w-with m-me...just in case. ~ "

Finally managing to get back to her room, after crawling to get her earphones, just in case anyone was there and waiting for her, she climbed into bed and chose her Evanescence play-list, and let herself drift off as she let the music fill her ears, and tightening her grip on the bat, she sighed relaxed her muscles, finally trying to get comfortable. Too bad she didn't notice, hidden under the covers, behind thick bed curtains, in the darkness of her room, under the cover of a worsening storm, the globe sitting precariously on her dresser, started to spin, and a glow started to emit and as the glow reached its peak, several figures started to form, and as the light died down, the features of 8 adult males were momentarily lit up until the glow too faded away.

AN: Ok! Here's the first chapter and I do apologize for taking so long. I left off in a good place here and I have an idea of what'll happen in the next one and it shouldn't take me forever this time to update! and, yeah, anxiety, keep this in mind because it'll have a role in the plot, and yes I may have risen more questions about Ailín but as long as they're answered before te story's finished, it shouldn't be too horrible! Until next time!


	3. Trouble comes storming in

_Thoughts and/or song lyrics_

~*~*~ Time change

****** Ailín's POV

(**AN:** Hey everyone~ back again :D quick note, I went over last chapter, and I noticed plenty of errors and how what should've been italicized wasn't so I'll fix that in due time . I have a good theory of why it happened, but hopefully this chapter will be formatted correctly.

Last Time on Defying Gravity

_Too bad she didn't notice, hidden under the covers, behind thick bed curtains, in the darkness of her room, under the cover of a worsening storm, the globe sitting precariously on her dresser, started to spin, and a glow started to emit and as the glow reached its peak, several figures started to form, and as the light died down, the features of 8 adult males were momentarily lit up until the glow too faded away._

About 4 songs later, Ailín held in a large yawn. She was on the borderline of slipping into a welcoming dream that she hoped she would be able to remember, and actually experience in a first person perspective, for once, when the track paused, along with a beeping noise.

_Damn it; don't tell me I have to plug you in…_ Suppressing a groan, she released the bat and reached to pluck her earphones out when she started. _Did I leave the light on? _It was a valid question-the room seemed be illuminated. _Wait…were- Were those voices?! _

"Yo, dudes, how much longer do we have to wait?" What? The voice was male and loud, and sort of…well, obnoxious. _Did the TV downstairs magically turn onto a Jersey Bore, -Oops! I mean Shore episode? Ok... That was a little lame-assed…hehehehe. _A voice different this time, "Ve~~ I hope she wakes up soon. The storm is starting to get scary…" The voice sounded accented, Italian maybe? It was bubbly if slightly subdued by a bit of nervousness. _I wonder who this 'she is, though. _"It's just a storm, Italien, now please just be patient." A third voice, one that seemed to be speaking though gritted teeth, seemed German. A _German actor and an Italian actor? Sweetness~~ though, aren't people of both countries kind of, well, on strained terms nowadays? _

Mentally shrugging, she almost missed the first voice excitedly piping up, "Hahaha! Heroes have no need for patience! I say we wake her now." _Who the hell is this girl they're talking about? And why do they sound so close…? Wait…they sound too close. Almost as if they're actually people arguing inside my room._

"Bloody hell, you idiot! Shut up and just wait." _HO-SHI_! That was a British accent! Awesome! I wonder if there's a French guy in this show-_

"Not cool dude! No need to be so harsh, Iggy!" Iggy? What was an Iggy? Oddly enough, this caused Ailín's mind to throw out silly rhymes. _Iggy, twiggy, silly, piggy, wiggy, wiggly, lily, willy-nilly... What is wrong with me? _

"Verdammt! Italien, what are you doing? Get away from there!" "Idiots…" the British voice added in an exasperated tone. _There? What's he going over to? _A slight crashing noise resounded and this time she jumped in shock, which caused yet another voice to pierce the air. "Aiyah! I think we woke her-aru for sure now! Umm…Korean? No, Japanese? Nah, still feels off; _Chinese? Yea, that's it! Awesome! I love their food and culture-Wait, something crashed, and it didn't sound like thunder…that came from my room…OH SHIT! NO! NO! It can't be burglars! Please no! "_VEE! I'm sorry."

"Argh, you idiot. Be careful. It's a miracle the girl didn't wake up." Realization and denial warred within Ailín. _No, please, someone! Why is this happening to me?! It has to be a dream! Yeah, that's right, it's only a nightmare! Wake me up, please someone wake me up!_

The British voice sounded almost a couple of feet away. The hope that the TV was on the fritz due to the storm was shattered into a million pieces, the hope she was dreaming blew up in her face, and tears pricked at her eyes when she finally gave into the realization that she was not alone in her house. "HonHonhon~ don't be so loud, mon cher. Your eyebrows are going to fly straight off your head." _So there__ is a French fry, I __mean guy! Ahh! _"Damn frog! I'll teach you to mock the British Empire!" the sound of bodies colliding followed by grunts and gasping noises. "Ve! Big brother France! Please stop!"

"Westerners are so annoying aru. Can't they act proper for once?" If she weren't so terrified, Ailín would've heard an answering voice softly say, "Maybe we should separate them, Chugoku-san…" "Ufufu~…Нет. I say we enjoy them trying to slaughter each other. Great fun, Да?" Wait, that accent was a little harder to place, but it sounded European, just a bit more, erm… Wait, Russian! That made sense, remembering some of the movies she saw that had stereotypical Russian characters. Though the voice had a childish ring to it, there was a slight undertone of menace. "P-please go away…please go away…" she whimpered. _Crap, I said that aloud. C'mon ,Ailín, stay freaking still and hopefully they won't notice you! _"Britain! France, stop this idiocy -, ack!-America you dummkopf help me separate them!"

"Ve… did you guys hear that?" Ailín froze as the noise was replaced by the storm sounds, which seems to have mitigated slightly. _Damn it; are these guys murderers, rapists? Escaped mental patients? Actually, the third one sounds accurate… Just take any money or crap and please leave! _She squeezed her eyes tight and began reciting a prayer in her head while desperately trying to dial 911 on her cell. _You better have enough charge! _

"What do you mean, Italy?" the British voice asked, much softer now. "It sounded like a soft cry, like a baby vee~~."

The sound of shuffling feet became almost too much for Ailín as she dares to take the tiniest peek out from under her quilt, only for panic to fill her as she noticed her curtains had been only slightly back; only large enough to be considered a small peep hole. She thanked her lucky stars that she had been so adamant on buying darker curtains. It would've been a disaster if the intruders saw her shadow moving and decided to hold her hostage or worse. She hoped they weren't armed, or at the very least, trigger-happy.

Growing morbidly curious, she very carefully peered out, she could just about make out figures of varying heights assembled around her bed, and more importantly, near her door, to help. _I'm so dead… I don't want __to end up in the news, please! _The short moments of silence blame oppressive enough to make her try to grip her phone, finally able to locate it. Now, did she dare bring it up and risk the screen blaring out, signaling to potential murders/rapists she was awake and trying to call the cops, or go by pure chance and keep pressing buttons, hoping she'd get lucky and was able to punch in the right numbers the first try? Wait, her phone could've locked by now. _Shit, I forgot about that… ok, maybe I can sneak past them… just got to be quiet and move quickly and extremely carefully. _

_"_No sweat, she probably still has her ear plugs in so it's cool. I say we wake her up if she's asleep and we introduce ourselves!"

_Ear-plugs? Oh, he means my earphones. Wait; what the fuck! How did he know I had something in my ears? OHMYGOSH! They are perverted psychos! _

_Maybe I c-can still pretend I'm sleeping…maybe…_ She still had at least one of her ear earphones in, but was paralyzed by the fear they'd hear her rusting around, and with a jolt, she heard the British man mutter sourly, "Take your hands of me you git. I'll check on her." The sound of footsteps echoed in Ailín's ears as they became dreadfully closer to her curtains, the shadow paused at the foot of her bed, and the curtains were yanked back, causing her to yelp.

8 men in what appeared to be…military outfits, and of different nationalities stood staring at her with expectant expressions in a semicircle. But beyond that, she only was concerned with the fact that there were 8 of them and only one of her. "Oooo…" her voice came out in stilted, tiny gasps. Her mouth gaping open and her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out. Second ticked by, punctuated by the heavy rain, until finally one of the men, a dishwater blonde with glasses, a cowlick and clad in a bomber jacket waved his arms in an excited matter and gave out a hearty laugh. "Hey, dude! Hahaha! No need to look so scared, I'm America, the hero, and we're...uh, hey, you alright?" Ailín couldn't tell exactly when she had broken out into a cold sweat, but she knew she felt lightheaded, and her throat had dried up. On instinct, her fingers inched towards the bat, her gut mentally telling her it was possibly her strongest defense if worse came to pass and they attacked.

Swallowing hard, her limbs started to shake when the blonde started to approach her bed. "Hey, don't worry, kiddo, I know how crazy it seems with us here but let me explain and…"

The rest of the sentence became white noise as Ailín felt something inside her snap and she swung the bat in the man's direction. BAM! It had managed to whack him in the shoulder. "YOW! Damn, that stung!" Ailín jumped off the bed, and gave the rest of the men a terrified glare, but found she could talk again. "G-g-get back!" she tried to order, but her voice was slightly shrill. Taking a deep breath, she tried to harden her features. The strangers exchanged looks, but Ailín, much to her dismay, couldn't read their expressions, but thought she saw a sort of glint in some of their eyes. _Ok…maybe time for a different approach._

"I have-have n-no c-cash, j-just go!" Now some were just shaking their while a smaller man with black hair in a bowl cut, Asian features clad in a white uniform attending to the guy she hit. "Now, just, calm down, love." Who said that? Very slowly, another blonde, this one with messier hair, a paler shade of blond, and with forest green eyes framed by impossibly thick eyebrows puts his hands out In front of him in a pacifying gesture.

"Stay b-back!" she emphasized this with another swing of the bat, nearly dropping her phone. Swiftly dropping under her shirt, she tried to muster an intimating stare, but her legs starter quivering beneath her. "Get away!" she snarled, causing a man in a blue Italian uniform to pull out a flag from nowhere and wave it frantically. "Please, signorina, we're your friends, Ve!" At this, she shot the reddish-brown haired boy (that had an odd curl that protruded from his head) a weird look. Friends, what was he on about? Did he mean like they were, oh, he couldn't possibly mean- "S-S-Stalkers!" she shrieked. Another blonde, muscular and seemed to have a permanent scowl embedded on his features, and had his hair slicked back rubbed at his eyes. "Nein, fraulein (*). We were sent here…." Once again, Ailín interrupted, "G-get away!"

"You're all hopeless aru. This is only traumatizing her further." Ailín blinked away newly formed tears and whipped her head to glare at the brown haired, Chinese man (wait, that is a man right? He seemed kind of…feminine) with hair in a ponytail and appeared to be about 3-5 inches taller than her. _Maybe I can take him... he seems small enough. _The Asian gave the 16 year-old a warm smile which confused her but otherwise didn't help in pacifying her. "Ni hao~ you must be Ailín aru. My name is, - AI YAH!" Only one thing went through Ailín's her mind when he said her name. _CHARGE THIS MOFO! _Luckily Ailín caused them to retreat on the opposite side from her, which created the perfect opportunity to escape; that if she ran fast enough could run through and find somewhere to hide long enough for her to call the police. "Bloody hell, would you just calm down and let us-!"

Ailín slowly started to back away towards the door, making sure eot keep her eyes on, "N –no! J-just w-wait h-here, and Ill –get wh0what you want!" She squeaked, her tone screeching, '_I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me!'_. The bat held high, making use to warn any of them away from her should they decide to approach her again. "Damn, girl, you hit hard!" her attention snapped to the blonde, now sporting a wide grin, acting as if she had only whacking him with a pillow. "Wh-what?" she choked out. Pushing himself away from the Asian, he took a step to her, only for Ailín to shake it in warning. "Stay back, I said!" There, she was happy she sounded confident enough for her stutter to temporarily vanish. Walking backwards, she glared in fear and worry, but relaxed when she felt her back hit the door. Shifting the bat to her left hand, she slowly lifted her right, placed it on the door knob, but the instant she turned slightly from the men, she heard the German growl, "Now!"

_OH-SH-! _Fortunately, she was able o lash out the bat in time for it to hit the reddish-brown-haired man in the gut. "VEE!" he groaned and fell to his knees, whimpering in pain. _…Wait, his eyes are closed, how was he able to see me and…" _

As bad luck would have it, she was momentarily distracted and felt someone pull her back, covering her mouth. Almost immediately, she started flailing, attempting to land a hit with both her fist and the bat. "LET GO!" she tried screaming, but found the man's hand was gloved and muffled her screams to the point where it sounded like unintelligible garbles. _Let go, please let go! _Her arms were beginning to grow tired, but she finally thought to bite down on the man's gloved hand. Hard. "Sacre bleu!" The arms dropped her, and she spun around, seeing who had gripped her now holding his hand, grimacing. "Uwahh! France, are you alright?!" the Italian blubbered

It was a man in purple, flashy suit with longer blonde hair and bearded chin, he soon felt her staring, and half grinned/grimaced at her. "Honhon, feisty, eh? Come here, ma cherie! ~" Ailín paled and abandoned all sense of dignity, and decided to bolt, not caring how crazy the neighbors thought she was. She ran closer to the door, keeping the platinum man away by swinging desperately. "Dudes! Someone grab her before she calls the police!" _No, really what did they expect?! _Ailín ran from the room, and ran to the steps, racking her brain for a hiding place as she heard footsteps make their way after her.

Wait: the walk in closet in the rec room down the hall. It locked from the outside! Wasting no time, she surged forward and flew inside the familiar comfort beige and blue walls before diving to the closet door, flinging it open, and fumbling with the lock.

As the lock slid into place she took a shaky breath and plucked her phone from her shirt and opened it up. Wait, she didn't have to unlock her phone for an emergency call did she? "I'm such an idiot!" she called out, but then slapped her hand over her mouth and quickly pressed the emergency call option.

"Come on, come on, come on." she chanted. She could hear footsteps getting closer, voices surrounding her, hunting her.

"911 what's your emergency?" With a cry of relief she babbled, fighting her stutter "Please help! There's a bunch of strange men in my house! Please hurry!" crying by now, she vaguely made out a voice shouting, "I'll check in here!"

"Miss? Miss! Please stay clam! How many are there and are they armed?" Good question. Some of them had accessories adorning their uniforms, and she was sure they could've been hiding a few small weapons on them to make her submissive. Hell, their height and builds alone on most of them should've signaled some sort of advantage…so why hadn't they brandished knives or guns? She was startled by a frantic knock at her door. In tears, she shouted into the receiver, "There are 8 of them and I didn't see w-weapons! Pl-please!" she babbled out her address and name, until finally her shouting became drowned out her thinking. "HURRY!"

"Miss, please stay calm, the officers are on their way? Are you someplace safe?" She nodded but then remembered she couldn't be seen through the telephone. "Yes Please, hurry." Shuddering, she heard the man try the handle. The operator tried to comfort her, but with widened eyes, she helplessly wondered how all this started.

Of all things, her mind flashed to the globe her boss gave her. _It's cursed! It's fucking cursed! Why did I let her sucker me into taking it? Why? WHY! _Crazy reasoning, but Ailín was abruptly made aware of a strange creaking noise. What was...? Oh no., the door. The pounding was intense enough for the door to… shit. Ailín quickly tucked her phone under her shirt once more, and gripped the bat tighter than ever. "Ufufu! Amerika, since you were unable to get the door open, I will bash it open with my pipe, Da?" _Wait, what?! I though they didn't have weapons! Why would they wait until now to use them?! WTH! _"Wait please, Russia-san, that's not a good idea-"Well_, there's my answer, it was the Russian…although, just why are they addressing them by country names. Oh, gee, it's some sort of cult of robbers and it's their secret identities! Oh, no!_

The voices mingled for a little bit longer clearly trying to talk the Russian (at least, Ailín was pretty sure it thaw the Russian who mentioned the pipe), until a low steady chant filled the air. "KOLKOLKOL…" _AHHHHH! What was that?! Oh, shit, why is colder? AHH! Wait, some fog coming through the door crack? _

She backed away from the door, further into the closet past a few scattered board games and waited. It wasn't more than several seconds until finally the door gave way to **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The poor door dint stand a chance as is split frame was yanked away, but she sprang up, weapon ready, adrenaline filling her veins. Ailín swung, but to her horror, a gloved hand caught the bat in midair and yanked, pulling out the terrified girl with it. Peering up, she was met with the icy blue eyes of the German. Glaring down at the teen, he easily shook her off, ordering, "I suggest you calm down." She backpedaled, only to bump into another body. "Ve! You ok bella?" _Bella? Who is…? _She looked around, the room lit enough were she could make out the men somewhat, but the shadows on their features only served to make them much more menacing. Wait, weren't there 8 of them? It was true, now that there seemed to be some missing, and that the thought occurred to her. The ponytailed Asian she had nearly plowed over and the weird, creepy sounding French were, missing, now that she took furtive glances around her. She ducked her head and puts up her arms to protect herself.

She was shocked however, when she felt a hand placed on her head. Shaking, she peeked up, and was greeted with the Italian's grinning face, a closer look revealing he had squatted down to be eye level with her. "Ve! I know you're scared, bella! But, we're not here to hurt you!" She gave me a dumfounded look. He tiled his head, trying to appear charming, but, really just wanted to make her confusion increase. "What?"

"As we tried explaining before you took off, we're here to help you." Ailín started when she heard the British voice speak. "Help me?" She shook her head in disbelief, trying to wrap her head around the man's words. Why would a bunch of strangers appear suddenly in her room, claiming they wanted to help her? And, how, did they even find her? "Ailín-san? Are you alright, you seem pale." _Whoa, that guy's like a ninja. _Looking side to side, she noticed how the men seemed to corner her in a small circle, reminding her, off all things, of the creepy pasta she had read where the kids would form a circle and an unlucky victim and would chop off their heads if they couldn't guess who was behind them. _OH, don't tell me these guys are like that! I don't wanna play any games these guys come up with! They're going to chop off my head! NO! _

She felt hands clamp on her shoulder, and looking up, she gazed into another pair of blue eyes, but they were lighter and more, carefree somehow, "Dude you ok? Say something, bro." _DON'T TOUCH ME! _She expressed this though by shaking his hands off her. "How…" there, it was something at least. Though, the man's face lit up and he practically pranced his way to the Brit with large eyebrows, and swung an arm over the shorter guy's shoulders. "Thanks to Iggy! He was able to send us here inside the globe your boss gave you!" he declared, giving another bout of laughter. The Brit scowled, and shoved his taller comrade away, "Don't touch me you, daft barmcake! And stop bloody calling me Iggy!"

"HaAHAHAHAH! Yo, man, what crawled up your ass?" The Brit's face grew red, and he tackled the American, strangling him. "You vulgar little-, I'll teach you some manners!" _Ok…this is just, weird… _The German simply glared at the two men, brawling, while the Russian was staring at poor Ailín, causing the latter to fidget nervously when she noticed, and started to edge away to the door.

"That is not such a good idea, little one.~~" Ailín first was slightly surprised to hear such a light, soft voice coming from the giant of a man, who didn't seem to be less than 6 feet, (he towered over the German, who already made Ailín feel dwarfed compared to him) but froze when she saw how, strained his smile look.

"Ve~~~ don't run, bella!" She didn't even see it coming when the springy Italian launched himself at her, clinging onto her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, ve!" Ailín fought to keep her thought under control. "Yaaahh!" she squeaked out, shoving slim man down. "I'm outta here." She muttered bolting for the door.

"W-wait, A-Ailín!" the American was holding the Brit in a headlock, both men's bodies sporting scratches and hair and clothes flying out of control, but she paid them no mind, just headed for the door, smiling at the thought of getting outside and finding help, when she opened the door, took a few steps out,

…..and abruptly collided against two sets of strong shoulder and felt arms loop hers, and half drag, half carry her back inside the rec room. "What, hey! NO!" she squirmed and protests kept forming on her lips but was quelled when she was dropped back into the center of the room, the others now forming a ring around her. _Oh… so that's where those guys went… _the bitter thought echoes as she heard a sigh. "How should we tell her, aru? She's juts likely to run from us again." The assembled intruders looked amongst themselves. "We could tie her tightly so she can't even use her fingers~." _NO! They're going to kill me and use my house as a secret HQ once they've gotten my parents! _"Nein! That'll only cause her to distrust us further." _Just take some damn jewelry I have in my sock drawer! Just go, you psychos! _"Pl-plus, we don't have anything to use for restraints." The American helpfully chimed in. Ailín winced and slowly began to edge away. _Just you try to anything, and I'll.. well, I'll... _"Ve~~ Do you guys hear that?" Ailín couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, although all she wanted to do was weep from the pure joy and relief. The sound of sirens filled the air.

(**AN: **Yeah…hopefully this chapter came out alight as well as sounded realistic. And hopefully I made the nations sound in character; if they sound off please tell me in a review or if you want PM your critique please: D well, hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


	4. Explanations and a Demonstration

(AN: Hello all! How was everyone's holiday? Thing sure got a little crazy last time, huh? Well, without further ado, chapter four~

**12:30 edit**: made changes in text, mostly grammar/spelling )

Last time on Defying Gravity

"We could tie her tightly so she can't even use her fingers~." NO! They're going to kill me and use my house as a secret HQ once they've gotten my parents! "Nein! That'll only cause her to distrust us further." Just take some damn jewelry I have in my sock drawer! Just go, you psychos! "Pl-plus, we don't have anything to use for restraints." It worried Ailín to see that the Frenchman actually looked slightly disappointed. "Ve~~ Do you guys hear that?" Ailín couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, although all she wanted to do was weep from the pure joy and relief. The sound of sirens filled the air.

As the sirens pierced the air, the assorted men flew in to a slight frenzy on their next course of action. "Ve, Germania! What should we do?!" The German pinched his nose and sighed. "Stay calm Italien. I'm sure we can come up with a plan in time for..." No, no, no! No plans just go quietly! Ailín pleaded with them mentally.

"Iggy, dude, can't you do something so we don't end up in the slammer?" Ailín forced down the impulse to roll her eyes. The best thing they could do to avoid arrest was to jump out the window but most likely they'd just land on a nearby tree branch, get the wind knocked out of them, and then fall gracelessly to the ground.

Actually, she thought the image of them flying out only to land smack on the tree branch was kind of, funny? Damn it, I must be turning into a sadist... Her mouth did twitch at the corner, fighting an amused smile at her own thoughts, but the fear and stress as pressing down it, making sure Ailín focused on the situation at hand. "Bloody git, my name isn't Iggy! And yes, just be patient while I get the spell right." Spell? …What the crap? Weirdoes. She could hear the sounds of tires squealing, or screeching, as it scorched upon their sudden stops, leaving skid marks,( she saw enough cop shows to have perfect dramatic visions of great police/villain showdowns that started with a great tire/pavement scene), then racing footsteps after doors slammed open then shut.

There was a loud banging, and flashing lights finally filled Ailín's line of vision. Yes, the police, I'm saved! Tears pricked at her eyes and she shakily stood up, squeaking when 8 pairs of eyes stopped their arguing and landed on her. "Aspetta, Ailín! This is all one big misunderstanding!"

There was a voice somewhere outside and Ailín backed away from the men, ready to laugh hysterically. They had to be kidding! "M-m-m-miss-uh…." She paused and swallowed then continued opting for a different word, "a mistake? Y-you all broke in my…" she trailed off, shaking her head. They were distracting her.

She breathed deeply, taking a few steps away, making sure no one moved to get around or behind her to restrain her again. If only I had the bat…and wait, where's my phone? She looked and saw the bat laying forgotten in a corner, but bad news; it was behind the angry looking German. If I try to get near it… he'll kill me. With his bare hands. Ailín felt another sweat starting to break out. "Ok…" she started to say. The bat's out of the question for now, but maybe my phone… "L-let me j-just grab my-phone and I can tell the-them…"

"I don't think so…! You have that sneaky gleam in your eyes, Да? She jumped at hearing that childish voice again. "Besides, it won't help you in the long run, will it?" the Frenchman added, giving her a smirk. Her jaw dropped. Well, I didn't expect Le Poofy Pants to sound so threatening…

"I sw-swear!" she squeaked, pleading for them to believe her. "She might as well. Sooner the police can talk to her the sooner this will be handled." The German growled.

Ailín's eyebrow quirked up in confusion, but she decided to let that comment pass. "Y-yeah, right, sure…" she paused, and then remembered she had tucked her phone under her shirt and felt her face start to heat up. "T-turn around". She nearly whispered. "Aiyah, what now?" Ailín chewed on her lip. "So-so I can get m-my phone…" The Chinese man's hand flew to his mouth as he let out a strangled sound of surprise, but then tried to pass it off as a cough. "S-sure thing…" he muttered, wheeling his back towards her.

The rest of the men (although the Frenchman had to be forced and threatened and the Italian seemed like an oblivious child as he was turned around by her shoulder, courtesy of the German), turned around, just long enough for her to dip her right hand into her shirt and pull it out from her snug chest and placed it to her ear. Luckily, the operator was still online, when she whimpered, "Hello?"

"Oh, Thank Heaven! Are you somewhere safe, dear?" the frantic voice of the operator came blasting through her ears. Well, I was, until it took a metal pipe to the hinges… "I'll get th-there." Ailín replied, eyeing the men who were giving her cautious looks as if to say, 'Don't you run off again.' "Get to a locked room and remain there until the police search the houses understand?"

Ailín nodded, of getting she couldn't be seen over the phone, but took a couple steps back towards the door and started chewing her lip again. "Ve! Germany, what now?" Ailín didn't care much for the reply, she was already about to place her hand over the doorknob. Twisting it, she looked back and was stunned to see the Brit with a calm expression. And I thought the French guy was kind of creepy…well, same goes for the Russian…

"Not to worry, I have things taken care of." Brrr! I'm outta here! She threw open the door and bolted for the bathroom, where at least it was the closest room that had locked from the inside.

Slamming the door shut and locking it with more force than necessary she put the phone back to her ear and asked shrilly, "Ok, now what?!" The operator calmly explained she had connected with the dispatched units and asked Ailín which room she was in. "My upstairs bathroom. The third door to the left." She sniffled. "Ok, the police will be coming in now, just stay calm and wait for their knock on the door."

"O-ok." She slumped to her knees and rubbed her eyes. Why did this happen to me? Why? Is it because I faked sick to get out going to Mass that one time? I was only 7 and frigging lazy! Ok, focus, Ailín, focus! Soon enough, Ailín heard a loud bam noise downstairs and following for footsteps spreading out through the living room, dining room, and even closets and pantries until thunder upstairs. She was positive she could almost feel when they invaded her precious bedroom but held back a grimace when she heard footsteps thunder past her.

"Ok, Ok, relax." She told her herself, and put the phone back to her ear. "Ok, I-I think the cops a-are upstairs." Even now, she cursed her stammering. It always seemed to worsen when she was nervous or emotional. "Ok, now remember what I said, remain in the bathroom until the police have cleared the house and come knocking on the door." Ailín let a few tears escape. At least those crazy men would be arrested, unless they actually did try jumping from the window. And again, the image made her smile, even if a little.

Minutes past, though they felt like hours, when there were a series of knocks on the teal door. Ailín sprang up from where she had nearly dozed off, and threw open the door and nearly threw her-self at the two police officers in the hallway.

One was a man that was quite tall, with choppy light auburn hair and deep hazel eyes, with freckles dotting along his nose. He seemed to be well into his forties, it the crows eyes and wrinkles were to be any indication. The other seemed only slightly younger, but had dark curly hair pulled in a ponytail which hung a couple inches passed her shoulder blades, with narrowed dark blue eyes. Each was dressed in grim deep blue uniforms with gleaming badges and worried expressions. "Are you alright, Miss…" the auburn haired woman fished for her name. "Ailín." Said girl supplied. "Right, Ailín. We checked over the residence, but we didn't find any intruders, would you mind describing them to a sketch artist? They're on standby downstairs."

Ailín gaped at them. What? What? WHAT?! No, no, no! It can't be! They didn't even find them broken at the base of some tree?! No, no! "A-are you sure you-you checked everywhere? Even the attic? The basement? The rec room? That's where I saw them last! Maybe they're still hiding there!" With that, Ailín took off past the officers, ignoring their shouts but hearing their pursuing footsteps, until she raced right in the middle of the rec room, where, to her horror, she met the eyes, of each of the 8 men that barged into her house.

"What...what the hell?" she gasped. A loud annoying laugh erupted and she turned to the blue eyed blonde with glasses as he gave her a megawatt grin. "Iggy took care of it so it's all cool! Just go along with what the cops have to say!" he flashed her a thumbs up as the officers ran in and stood beside her , ready to neutralize any threat to the hysterical girl.

"Here! They're in here!" she wailed, pointing maniacally in all directions, noting quite fearfully of the broken door. The officers gave her quizzical glances as they looked through the closet and around the room, but they seemed to walk right past the men, or wouldn't notice if one of them scooted out the way as if they were afraid of being bumped into. "How can you not see them?" Ailín pulled at her hair a little, but managed to grab her wrist and cross her arms, clutching her phone in a death grip.

The woman grasped at Ailín's shoulders and shook her slightly, "Calm down, I know how terrifying this is, but you must stay calm. I'll have my men search the house again but we need you to try to provide sketches of what these men looked like." What? What! They're acting as if they can't see anything! What?!

She could hear the Italian babbling a song in his native lounge, the German was scowling at her for some reason, the French was eyeing the officers (she couldn't tell who he was looking at) hungrily, the Japanese regarded everything with a cool mask, the Russian simply smiled at all the confusion going over Ailín's face, while the American and the Brit argued about, erm, a plan? Oh, shit.

Wait…if they can't see them…does that mean…"Can it wait, please? I don't feel up to it right now…" The officers shred a look but nodded. "Ok, be sure to come by the precinct ASAP. How soon can you get in touch with your parents?" Ailín sighed but gave them her parents cell numbers and work hours, eager to just go to sleep and wake up to find it was all a horrible dream.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with for the night?' Ailín shook her head. Her friends would probably know about this incident at school on Monday (as so would other…certain people) and she felt a throbbing headache at the idea of her neighbors coming over with prodding questions. Her parents would go ballistic, just like that one, NO! She couldn't let herself think that. No way.

"I'm afraid not. But, I'll be ok. I'll call my Mom and she can take me to the precinct sometime after school this week." She gave a nauseas smile and bade the officers good night and walked them downstairs to the door. Giving a nod to the plump sketch artist with hair held back by a ribbon, she shut the door after them and slid on her bottom.

"What is happening t my life?" she asked the ceiling. "Well, if you'll let us explain now, dear…" Ailín jumped up to see the men had followed her downstairs and were seating comfortably in her living room chairs. Well, for some reason, the Italian was trying to sit in the German's lap. And, they were skirting away a little from the Russian. Was it due to his height or his menace, she couldn't tell. "Get back!" she cried again. The men rolled their eyes as if to say, 'here we go again', but Ailín wasn't deterred this time. Ok, WH-what ex-ex-exactly are you?"

"Ve~ we're here to help and be friends, bella! With that, he tried to spring up and tackle her in a hug, but was held back by the collar by the angry German. "Verdammt Italien, don t just tackle people to of nowhere!" Didn't he already do that to me, anyway? "Bu-but, why-why couldn't they see you…Unless…" her eyes bulged as she pointed a sharing, accusing figure at each of them, "G-ghosts!" _Someone get Ghostbusters on their asses!_

Well, crap, I'm being haunted! Why?! "Auch, Mein Go-", the German groaned and stood up, making the Italian back off a little and he approached the shaking girl, but was halted by the blue eyed blonde yelling, "Germany, man, you're scaring her! Besides," this he added nervously, "don't be silly kiddo, there's no ghosts around here!" he paused and looked at the Briton.

"R-Right Iggy? " The addressed latter gave the taller blonde a strange look before turning back to Ailín, "We're not ghosts, love. We're, well, you've heard us address each other by country names, correct?" Ailín didn't know where this was heading, but she decided to just answer, only if to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Yes?" It was more of a question than a statement, but the Brit continued always. "Well, we are in fact countries." "…." Ailín stared blankly at the man before slowly shaking her head and putting her hands in of her saying, "You're all crazy…" she hissed. The man furrowed his large brows, causing the thought of, Oh, geez, those things are almost alive, to run through Ailín's head, "No, dear. We're countries." He finished with a huff. Ailín blinked then blinked once more; then just stared, before breaking out in giggles.

"Bwhahaha! You-you, you-, ahahaha!" she couldn't help herself. The stress of finding men in her bedroom, the whole chase scene, just simply fell on her, and now they claimed to be masses of lands marked by cultural and political boundaries? It was too good a joke. So cleverly farfetched.

The Brit sputtered, clearly not amused by the girl's reaction. "I beg your pardon, but what's so funny?" The laughing fit continued for several moments until Ailín was able to collect herself and say, "You-you can't honestly ex-pect me to b-believe you-you're co-countries! Or do- do you m-mean repr-representatives?" she cleared her throat; though she could tell a there was a small bubble of mirth still ticking her throat.

This is where the Chinese man jumped in. "It's true. We're countries in human forms. Each country is like out house, aru. We embody the people, language, and cultural ideals of each nation." She gave him a blank stare. "Ok…now this is just…"she mentally groped around for the right adjective but didn't have enough time before the blonde with the cowlick and glasses got her attention. "They're right, dude! 'I'm America!" Ailín paused at this announcement. "Which one?" she asked, one hundred percent serious. This made a few f the nations crack a smile, though the blond in his 'epic' posing' faltered and his grin dropped. "Dude, come on, I'm the hero!"

This was met with a slap against his head by the Englishman. "Blasted git. Show some sense of decorum." Ailín just backed further away. "Wait, please, Ailín-san, perhaps if we introduce ourselves and show you proof, you'll believe us." Huh, Ailín didn't hear much from the Japanese man, whom she decided had a very soothing voice. "Show me? No, no, you won't show me anything. Just leave! I d-don't c-care wh-what you a-are! Ghosts, c-countries, aliens, just go!" she turned to open the door and heard footsteps stomping loudly after her.

Looking back, she immediately regretted the action when she saw the German tank making a beeline right for her. Oh, snap! Were the only words she could muster before her arm was in an iron grip. "Very well, you won't believe us. So we'll just have to show you." He growled, while dragging Ailín towards the stairs, with the other self-proclaimed nations following, the Italian and Japanese looking on worriedly, and others were displaying varying amounts of determination and pity. Well, the Russian looked somewhat amused, while the Brit look satisfied that someone was taking action with the stubborn teen.

"W-wait, where are you taking m-me?' she squealed as the German pulled her along to one of the rooms. "Like I said, frau, well have to prove to you we're in fact nations, und, not ghosts or madmen."

Ailín had mixed emotions when she was tossed into her own bedroom ranging from bafflement to horror at the possibility he was, well she felt sick to even acknowledge that thought. "Britain, get the globe and bring to over here." He was growing while clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Wh-what-what are you-you going to do?" she asked nervously. Were they going to beat her head in and ransack her house after all? Or cut it in half, stash drugs in it and blackmail her into not telling, though she couldn't see how they'd be able to blackmail her.

"Just wait and you'll see." He snapped back, making her quake and remain silent. The Brit brought over the accursed globe which caused Ailín to give it a hateful glare, but it soon vanished when her hand was forced on it. "WH-what?" "Dude! We're totally going to take you into the globe and show you events from the past!"

"Say what?!" Ailín screeched. "No worries, you'll be fine. Ok, ready Iggy!"

'Iggy' scowled at the American but said "when you're all ready for the transport." "No! Get away from me L-let go!" Ailín tried to flail away but the pressure on her hand was too strong.

She was about to bit when she felt a heat emit from underneath her palm. "Whoa, what, what is…" she gasped when she noticed the globe lighting up, the room bursting with its light. "Whoa…" she couldn't believe it. It was like… magic. But, then the wonder became painful when she felt dizzy and sharp pains rack her spine, then a jolt caused her to see a vortex of colors before she blacked out.

(AN: Yes, a cliffhanger! /shot. But I do have an idea for the fifth chapter, granted it's inspired from a video I saw but I hope to make it a little unique. Well, see you, hopefully soon! 3 Thanks for reading!


	5. Journey to the Past, part 1

AN: Hi, everyone, here I am again with the next chapter of Defying Gravity! This may be a two-parter so it's not too long in length. With that said, onwards! Note, time travel itself will happen in part two of 5, so we can jump right into it then.

Last time on Defying Gravity

_She was about to bite when she felt a heat emit from underneath her palm. "Whoa, what, what is…" she gasped when she noticed the globe lighting up, the room bursting with its light. "Whoa…" she couldn't believe it. It was like… magic. But, then the wonder became painful when she felt dizzy and sharp pains rack her spine, then a jolt caused her to see a vortex of colors before she blacked out._

When she came to, the first thing Ailín noticed was how dark it was_. Ugh, who tuned off the sun? Or I guess the moon? How late is it anyway?_ She tried to move her arms to rub at her eyes; however, she found they weren't adhering to her brain's signals. _Did my arm fall asleep again? Great, I haste that tingly feeling I get when this happens…_ She gasped when her attempts to move them again found them to be no more than dead weight. A sinking feeling pointed her to try her legs to ensure her worst fear hadn't come true, but that too was met with failure.

_Oh, no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! _This couldn't be happening. She was paralyzed. Not even able to move her head or crane her neck more than an inch_. No, I can't be paralyzed! I can't be! Was I in an accident? A car crash?_ No, that made no sense; her last memory of her was in her bedroom, than a…vortex of colours? Wait, what? That was just weird. But, what happened? Oh, if only her head could clear up, she felt disoriented despite lying on her stomach. Yeah, that much she could tell at least.

Despite the darkness, she could at least see her nose in front of her face and the angle from the surface she was laying on proportionate to her nose told he she was laying on her belly. _Whoa…maybe I'm not as bad as math as I thought…ok, me, quit getting distracted! _But, for that much, she was grateful, because it meant that maybe; just maybe, she hadn't gone blind, although the thought of her stranded in the darkness without the ability to move was terrifying her. She was completely vulnerable, at the mercy of anyone who happened to find her.

_I just had to read all those damn creepy pastas, didn't I?_ She'd shake her head if she could, but she had to try to coax her body into moving, but what could she do? Apparently she had to have fallen from somewhere, which was the only logical explanation. She didn't have her license (she didn't even have her learner's permit, driving scared her, she couldn't help it!), so she couldn't have been driving. Her friends didn't invite her anywhere out this weekend, though she knew some of them preferred studying or MSN to going out sometimes. So, based on that statement, she couldn't have been in a car, unless she was kidnapped.

She gasped, relieved her mouth could move at least, but now her memory was catching up and she remembered waking up to see 8 men surrounding her and although she managed to call the police, they apparently weren't able to arrest them leading them to believe they were ghosts. But, they could touch her (Oh, that sounded so wrong, too), she hit one guy with a baseball bat, another hugged her, and a third dragged her to her room and, oh no! What if she was drugged?

That could explain the paralyzed sensation, but what about that globe. Yes, now she remembered. The globe had suddenly emitted a great light and she felt pain shock her, but it wasn't the pick of a needle she felt. She didn't smell anything, like say, chloroform, so what did they do to her? What did that freaking globe do to her? She was definitely going to have a talk with her Ms. Sofiya next time she saw her. And when Ailín did, ohh! Groaning, she felt tears stab at her eyes. She was a prisoner in her own body and she felt sick to know it_. Someone please! Help me, someone help me!_ She shouted in her mind, but was afraid to call out. Her tongue felt like a brick weighing in her mouth and her throat felt dry as well. Still, she had to try to use her voice.

Struggling to lick her lips, she was able to produce a slight gurgling sound before crying, "S-s-someone, any-anybody? Please, if anyone's the-there…" her voice echoed around her, giving her goose bumps. That was another thing; wherever she was felt kind of cold, and making her thankful she was wearing pants. Weeping a little, she tried to roll over to her side, or even twitch he fingers but only the latter met any iota of success.

_It's true, I've fallen and something happened to my spine. I…I…can't move…someone…please help me…_ "Ailín!" a chorus of voices sounded around her. Her tear filled eyes widened to sauces. It can't be… "Ailín!" the voices came back, this time louder, and, what was that sound? Footsteps? Are… it can't be…oh, who am I fooling; this has to be their fault!

She tried to crawl, but her legs weren't responding, but her arms were starting to tingle slightly, which poured relief throughout Ailín. Maybe she was only paralyzed from the waist down? Ok, now her vision was starting to clear and the light was returning to her eyes so she could see she was in a hallway of sorts. She felt her chest tighten, it was getting hard for her to breathe, Get back, get back. The tears came out a little faster now that her anxiety started to flare. She could even crawl, let along run. She didn't have a chance to escape them. All she could do was wait and pray they wouldn't hurt her. Though, she had doubts about at least a couple of them.

"Oh, there she is, guys!" the Italian's voice cheered, and the footsteps broke into a frenzied pace. They had at least better have a good explanation for this! She growled inwardly, suddenly feeling a burst of frustration. She was getting tired of being helpless but she knew in the end it'd be a challenge for her to stand up to them. "Ve~ Ailín, we've been looking all around for you!" ….He does realize how creepy that sounds, right? "Oh, man, almost lost you for a second there! Gave us all heart attacks, kiddo!" the American voice pealed with laughter.

"Aiyah, are you alright, Ailín?" the Chinese man asked, speeding up his run and managing to reach the downed girl before his companions. She shifted her gaze upwards to stare at him. _Isn't he the guy I nearly ran over my bat with?_ "She is quite fragile, no? Perhaps she needs some French TLC~~." Um, no…Gently, a hand was placed on her head as she whispered hoarsely, "I—I can't m-move." Sniffling pitifully, she blinked once to make some tears back off, but only caused her eyes to swell with several more.

"Oh, dear." She heard someone muttering. The Chinese man's face grew alarmed as he stooped down and sat on his heels. "She's paralyzed aru!" In no time at all, the others had practically raced to surround her, each carrying some level of worry and Ailín had to ponder why they looked so concerned. Ok, they seemed to be concerned for my welfare…why?

She felt someone loop their arms under hers and haul her up, but almost gently. Now gaining some feeling back in her head and neck, she was able to peer curiously up and her brown eyes similar amber as she heard herself being told, "The paralysis is normal, you should be fine in a few minutes, aru." Taking a shaky break she nodded to acknowledge she heard him. ""oh, ok…" she trailed off, looking at the others.

Finally, the Japanese man cleared his throat and asked, "Eto, why don't we explain to her where we are so we can start_?" Yes, please do! This is just getting freakier and freakier with every passing second!_ Nervously, she looked around the hallway, noticing that there were some spots with closed doors with names written in foreign languages.

"Wh-what is this place?" she asked the man holding her. Her limbs were finally starting to tingle, giving her hope that the paralysis was truly only temporary. Some of the others clear their throat, trying to find the best possible way to break the truth to her. "Well, dude, it's crazy but we took you inside the globe! Isn't it cool?" the American excitedly waved us arms repeatedly, as Ailín simply stared before shading her head slowly. "No…no way…you… you're…" she looked at the Chinese man. "Tell me they're jo-joking." _This joke has gone on way too long! I have to be being Punk'd, or something! Ok, the cameras can come out now!_

"Seems the little fleur needs a little more convincing." _Ahh! Ok, time to review the facts. They couldn't be seen by the cops but apparently I can and that globe…did something…but we can't be inside it…can we? _Someone cleared his throat and she looked up to see the British man approach. "He's right, love. We took you inside to show you events from our past to prove the nature of our existence." _Ok, great, now they're claiming to be time travelers. Ok, where's the Tardis? _

"Ve! It's true, bella!" _...Did he just call me beautiful in Italian? My great-Aunt used to call me that when I was little…she moved back to Italy when I was 9… wonder what she's up to now… _"B-but, it's a gl-globe…" she contested weakly, though her doubts were beginning to surface. The globe did a magic show and now she was remembering her boss' words: _"Let's just say the globe is a link that connected you to the world. _They're human forms of countries? Land come to life, what? Ok, she decided to go along with this, at least until she got to the bottom eve3rything and discovered exactly who they were.

"Ok…you say you-you're al-al c-c-countries…" she began, turning to the guy holding her. "Then I guess you're C-China?" she hoped she wasn't being racist. What an impression to make on strangers if he thought her question stemmed from stereotypes perpetrated by the media.

He blinked a few times and smiled. "I am, nice to meet you, aru~." She gave a half smile back before turning to the others. "And, erm…I guess England or d-do you g-go by Britain?" He smirked at her and responded, "Either would be appropriate." Feeling flushed, she moved on to the next guy. "And, you s-said you-you're America? Which one? North, central, or s-south?" she asked. The American gave a small chuckle and proudly announced, "I'm the US of awesome A! The hero!" she held back a giggle and nodded. "Ok…thanks f-for cl-clearing th-that up." "You ok?" America asked. "Yes…I ju-just st-stutter…" her lips formed a thin line. Did he have to ask and point it out?

Ok, well, it wasn't exactly his fault; but they didn't need to know the grief it caused her so she decided to distract them. "Ok and, I guess you're France?" the wavy haired blonde winked and produced a rose. "Oui, amour. Pleasure to meet you." He pranced, yes pranced, over to Ailín and held out the flower for her. _Where exactly did he get that from? _She thought with a blankly expression. "Um…thanks, you too?" It was more of a question than a statement, but she lifted her am, still tingling but she fought to control it, and took the rose gently from the, well, country she supposed.

She ignored the smiling blonde and asked the reddish-brunette, "And, I think you're Italy." Said nation beamed and skipped over to her. "Ve, si! Well, I'm the Northern half and my fratello is South Italy~ you'll meet him one day!" North Italy? Well, she could ask about that later but now she would continue down the line. "Germany?" she asked the stoic looking blonde. "Ja, I am. Nice to meet you." _Funny, he kind of growled that…Or maybe that's just how eh always he, sort of? _ "You too?" boy, she sure sounded self-assured. Ok, her brain was being just plain mean to her today.

"And…I think Russia?" she asked the beige haired man. His violet eyes sparkled with delight as his voice dripped with childish happiness, "Da! I hope we can become great friends!" she tilted her head, confused. "Um…and-and you m-must be J-Japan?" she asked that last of them. "Hai. I'm pleased to meet you." His voice was calm and composed. _What a comfy voice~._

_What the, get it together! What is wrong with me? _"No then, since we're all introduced, we shall commence with the demonstration." Britain declared. "China, please bring Ailín over."

Ailín's eyes bugged out and she tried to reason with China. "No, wait, please, whatever you-you-you-you're doing, pl-please don't!" China gently led her over as the other nations formed a circle and Britain ordered everyone to hold hands. She was placed between China and Russia and she felt both men's' hands grab onto hers.

Right away, she noticed how much colder the Russian's hands were. Seeming to notice her discomfort, Russia lightly squeezed her hand saying, "No worries, it will be a fun ride! Just hang on to our hands." She peered way up at him and gave a barely there smile. "Ok…" she whispered her heart pounding. She should run away. She should just yank from their grasps and just turn tail. But, where would she go?

She could only wait and see what they were planning, and maybe if they were telling the truth.  
>Now then, my friends, shall we begin our journey into the past…" the Brit chanted ominously which almost made Ailín jump out of her skin. He began a low, steady chant which soon caused the room to start spinning and then the doors flung open, each glowing with an eerie blue-white light. Then, whispers filled the air as streams of light poured from within the rooms and swirled around the circle, causing Ailín to yelp in fright and close her eyes. She felt another squeeze, but this time on the left, from China as he gave her a warm smile, even though she couldn't see it. The floor disappeared from beneath them as the hallway vanished, giving the illusion that the 9 were suspended in midair.<p>

The wind intensified, causing the Brit to finally end with a destination and soon the group themselves disappeared, sending them off, where Ailín couldn't guess, but would soon find out.

AN: Ok, cliffhanger, but I left on a good place, and I scribbled down some notes and I am going to reference YouTube videos I found so hopefully it's still unique an d I have a sort of an interesting mini twist in store for her next time! Well, happy reading!


	6. Journey to the Past, part 2

**AN: **Hi everyone, back again with part two of chapter five! I know I left off with a cliffhanger but this chapter is going to have mainly Ailín in the past, so it may be a little longer than usual, so buckle up and enjoy! Source of inspiration comes from videos: Axis Powers Hetalia - History is Now (Animated video) by xMarinePearlx thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy!

Last time on Defying Gravity

_Then, whispers filled the air as streams of light poured from within the rooms and swirled around the circle, causing Ailín to yelp in fright and close her eyes. She felt another squeeze, but this time on the left, from China as he gave her a warm smile, even though she couldn't see it. The floor disappeared from beneath them as the hallway vanished, giving the illusion that the 9 were suspended in midair._

_The wind intensified, causing the Brit to finally end with a destination and soon the group themselves disappeared, sending them off, where Ailín couldn't guess, but would soon find out._

_What, what, what is going on! This isn't happening, this, that…_Her thoughts were causing her to start hyperventilating, the fact made only more terrifying because she refused to open her eyes , landing herself in a personal dilemma; should she risk opening her eyes to see what was happening, or remain unaware? "Ailín? It's ok; you can open your eyes now." America called out to her, standing between France and Japan. She shook her head vehemently, signaling just how much she disliked that idea.

"Come on dude, we didn't take you out for you to keep your eyes closed!" the American whined. He marched over to the teen and, she couldn't believe it, he started to try to pry her eyes open.  
>"What the-, kn-knock it off!" she swatted at his hands, but he kept annoying her unit China smacked his arm. "Enough, aru. You're going to make it worse." Ailín rubbed at her eyes, and just so America would stop whining about how she was acting, she slowly opened her eyes. "There, ok?" she asked sarcastically.<p>

Well the words died on her lips when she saw her surroundings. They were between what appeared to be two opposing battalions. "What's going on?" Ailín nearly shrieked, hysterical.  
>Welcome to the year 476, love." Was her answer. <em>47-476?! <em>Her hands flew to her mouth as she gaped at the armies, each standing in locked positions.

"Vee~ the fall of the Western Roman Empire…" the Italian's voice cracked with sorrow, causing Ailín to look at him. His eyes were open, revealing watery amber irises. _Oh, I kind of want to give him a hug…but why is he about to cry… _"My nonno, my grandfather…" he supplied, casing Ailín to almost smack herself in realization. _Duh, if he says he's Italy and it's the Roman Empire, Ailín, why are you an idiot? _"I'm sorry…but how-how c-can you…" China put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Just watch, see that guy on the right?" they walked close enough but Ailín had to wonder why they didn't notice the group that had apparently appeared from thin air. "Italien, if this is too much for you…" the German stated but was stopped when Italy raised a hand. "No, it's alright, Germany…I'm fine." That was all that was said on the matter between the two, although Germany couldn't help but keep gazing at Italy with an unreadable face.

The man China was referring to was quite tall with deeply tanned skin, clad in a red cape, armor, and strappy sandals. His hair was a similar dark brown but with two curls in his hair instead of the single wild one in Italy's. He was wielding a large sword which he had pointed challenging in the direction of the leader of the rival army. "Yes." She answered, keeping a wary eye on both her traveling companions and the scene which was shocking her more and more. This had to be an elaborate play they had stumped into. No way had they been sent to the past in the middle of a battle, or a standoff rather.

The Roman was yelling something, which Ailín couldn't hope to translate, as a tall long-haired blonde wearing armor and leather which covered a light tunic, leather boots and wearing a brown cloak. His hair had a side braid and framed steely green eyes as he traded rough sounding words to the Roman, causing Ailín not vaguely recognize him as a leader of Germanic tribes. "WH-what are they s-saying?" she whispered fearfully. Italy sniffled, "Germania is declaring Rome's failure and defeat and is demanding his surrender." Ailín gasped, looking at the Italian barely holing himself together with a determined expression.

"What, what is he going to do?" she whimpered, too scared to imagine. "Ailín, when I give the order, you close your eyes, understand?" America said, a scarily serious expression adorning his features. "O-okay." She whispered, looking at the ground. Even the air felt different, she couldn't believe it. Had she gone back to the end of the Roman Empire? A loud war cry interrupted her thoughts as she saw the blonde and brunette charge each other, their armies following suit. Rome and Germania were inches apart, when Germania swung his weapon and America screamed, "Now!" Ailín didn't hesitate to shut her eyes, not wishing to see the outcome.A few tears escaped her eyes as she knew she someone would be lying there on the ground, dying.

"Nonno!" the Italian screamed, and she risked opening he ryes to see him on his knees, color drained from his face, reaching an arm out. Germany held him back and England quickly chanted a few more words and the scene disappeared and a great light encircled the nine. "Germania's forces declared victory. The Roman Empire finally fell… my brother and I…was left to carry his legacy." He sobbed slightly, burying his face in Germany's shirt.

She shook her head, "Oh…that..." she gulped her words and sunk to her own knees.  
>England, the next event, please…" with that he took Italy to the side, flanked by Japan to comfort the sobbing man.<p>

She was torn between making sure he was ok and trying to pretend this wasn't all happening. The Brit called out to the globe and soon the hallway faded into a forest where she three figures, engaged in a sort of confrontation. "Aiyah... the Battle of Baekgang in 663…" she stole a look at China and took a closer look to the figure, which she could see now were advancing steadily on the other two. She nearly wet herself seeing the man with a pony tailed was a younger version of the man who had nearly been plowed over with her baseball bat.

One of the men was a shorter, younger version of Japan and he was standing protecting in front of a young child with brown hair with an odd curl, not unlike Italy's, looking on fearfully at the advancing Chinese nation. "He changed so much, aru…" she jumped and looked back at China, tear dripping off her chin. "What?" the word escaped her mouth before she could stop it. "I had raised Japan when I found him as a baby in the woods…that was the day…everything changed for the worse between us." He rubbed his eyes. Her mouth turned into an 'o' of surprise as she chanced a glance at the Japanese man. He was staring at the scene with a steely glint in his eyes but his mouth was twisted in to a grimace. She shivered and looked back at the scene in time to see Japan unsheathe his sword and like lightening attacked China, but was downed = with a deep, gashing wound. China stood above him, sword dripping with blood as Ailín felt close to dry heaving. "No…No…" she crawled to the scene only to feel herself pulled back. Looking up she saw it was France who had pulled her back, shaking his head somberly. "You can't stop it…" she turned to the scene to see the boy being dragged off by China, leaving her lips to tremble and her to weakly call out, "Stop…" Led like a sheep back to the group, the scene dissolved behind them to turn in to a group of people with varying degrees of blonde hair and ages stamping a piece of parchment. "This… this is…" she whispered, looking around. "The Kalmar Union of 1397." Russia answered. "The Nordic countries all agree to become one kingdom."

"So…it's a peaceful time…be-between them, r-right?" she whispered, hoping for assurance. The men hesitated and she noticed the other 3 coming to rejoin the group. Italy's eyes were still puffy and red, and he seemed to be quivering a bit, but looked more composed now. "Ve~ Si, but there are many reasons for countries to band together, bella." "He's right. Just like Iggy being part of the United Kingdom. His brothers were part of one country, but there will always be so much bad blood and history between them." The 8 others looked at America, in surprise and awe, as if they couldn't believe he was able to be serious for a moment. "What? Do I have something on my face?" they shook their head and Ailín looked back at the scene where they were all chatting. "_Still, at least they aren't fighting right now…_

"Come, shall we continue?" Ailín allowed herself to be led to the ring, where once more the scene changed to show a man with dark hair and curl standing next to a blond haired woman dressed in royal clothes. "The War of the Austrian Secession." _So, wait, I think this si familiar, is that…"_Maria Theresa?" she voiced aloud. "Ja and the fellow in the blue cloak is Austria. She was his boss, so to speak." _Boss? _Germany saw the question in her face and explained, "Our boss is the leader of the country. Whatever the boss wants we must follow." A dark look flashed in his eyes and Ailín felt chilled to her core. _This war lasted 8 years, right? _Her vision was then assaulted by the image of an office where an albino was conversing with an older man, who she remembered from her history texts as possible_ Frederich the Great. _The albino is mein bruder, Gilbert. You may know him better as Prussia." _You mean like that King of Prussia Mall in the States and New Prussia in Ontario. My history teacher should talk about things like this…though didn't someone confuse it with Russia once... man was he mad. _

"Oh, I see." She started to say, but then froze when she saw a younger France, Prussia, accompanied by a Spaniard with brown hair and bright green eyes dressed in blue, Prussian blue and red (the third wearing a sort of cape) and as she heard Italy says, "Ve~ that's big brother Spain!" she nodded to show him she heard, and watched as the scene chained again to a dark and stormy setting.

She looked back and forth between the America and England standing near her and the two figures on the muddy battlefield. Two blondes were facing each other, although the younger America (sans glasses) was holding his own bayonet with more determination while the younger England seemed almost horrified. The Brit charged, throwing the American off guard, causing the latter's weapon to go flying and the British man breathe heavily while American forces took aim. All were stunned when the Brit fell to his knees, sobbing and she could swear she heard the young America say, "You were so great." Tears fell from her eyes although she couldn't tell why. Maybe it was pity that stirred within her for the British man. _Were they like China and Japan? _She wondered. One look at the current Brit told her yes, yes they were.

However, the current Britain's expression was slightly cold as he muttered, "let's move on, shall we?" though, the tone left no room for questioning. She clasped her hands together, trying to keep herself calm. _No more, please no more. You…you really are…but, you look so young? How… can you all live so long but look so young? Is that what your kind is like? _The next scene showed a crowd of people, gathered around a…oh, no. They were all looking at a guillotine where a woman was being led to her execution. "No…" she gasped. They were speaking, French it sounded like to her and she figured this was the French Revolution. She risked looking at France who was wearing a pained expression but he sighed. "I'm somewhere in one of those buildings, watching her being put to death…" he sounded eerily calm about this but she knew a mask when she saw one.

The woman, now set within the guillotine looked up and gave a soft smile, before the scene blacked out just as the blade was dropped, and the newest vision to greet them was Britain dressed in seafaring clothes battling China, dressed similar in his country's style. "The Opium wars..." the Chinese man gasped, glaring at England. "Remember this, ahen?" he addressed England. "Yes…I managed to win over Hong Kong…" though, the tone was more reminiscent than malicious, but Ailín could feel tension rising slightly. She walked over and tugged slightly on China's sleeves, not sure where this sudden bravery was coming from. His expression, initially taught, calmed when he saw Ailín giving him a worried look.

"Aiyah...Sorry…" he muttered looking away. The two younger version were battling it out and suddenly hit with a bout of determination and finality, let out a shrill, "No more," before rushing to get in between them. She ignored the calls from the current nations as she rushed in between the two dueling nations, the younger England parried and the sword dove for Ailín , who screamed, and tried to put her arms out to block it. Only, the sword never made contact, even after waiting a couple of minutes, the pain didn't hit. "What?" she analyzed her hands and saw the nations were still fighting, apparently not even noticing her. What was going on?

"Am I dead?" she asked no one in particular. "No, dear, but you might say we're like ghosts now…" she wheeled around to come face to, well, shoulder with the current England, who was gazing at the ship they were on, or were they on it, Ailín wasn't sure how to describe it, with a faraway look.

"They can't see or hear us, and our current selves don't technically exist at this point in time. Didn't you realize that back when we saw Ancient Rome?" Ailín blushed slightly but walked behind Britain as they returned to the circle. "Please don't run off like that again, Ailín -san." Japan warned, waving his finger in a scolding fashion. Feeling like a little kid again, she bit her lip and bowed her head in an apologetic display. "Sorry…" although, she couldn't help but wish they could go back to her room. The events were exhausting her and she wanted to sleep and pretend this was one long vivid dream.

"Almost done, then we can wrap this up." Britain piped up. Next for her to see was America and England on a boat, the group behind the younger versions, as they sailed amongst like ships to which America of the modern age happily put in, "The Normandy landings, we're getting close to the end of the second world war." Ailín chewed on her lip. _Then, that means, that those two cities are…_She didn't forget the cartoon she saw on YouTube about the atomic bombings. It had scarred her enough that she avoided YouTube for the entire day. Then, she was seeing Germany slamming his hands on a desk in rage of the news of the Allies which led to her sights on Japan simply standing nonchalantly but then crumpling in pain, blood dribbling from his mouth and she mouthed, '_Hiroshima and Nagasaki…_

Fast forward to two women, one with shot blonde hair held bust a headband with a large bust accompanied by a shorter woman with longer platinum hair in a bow dressed somewhat like a maid speaking to a slightly younger Russia, who was trembling, holding a flag with the Soviet insignia on it. "This is when…the Soviet Union collapsed…" the Russian told Ailín . "They are my sisters Ukraine and Belarus…" _Wait, his sisters left him?! Wait, this is too much. And, the taller one looks a bit…familiar somehow… _"I'm sorry…" she tried to comfort him but he only gave a sad smile. _Now I feel bad about thinking him creepy. He seemed so hurt by their independence…_

"I think a couple more should do the trick…" No, she didn't want to see any more. "No, it's ok, please no more…" she begged. England gave her a calculating stare before acquiescing. "Very well, everyone gather around." Ailín scooted between this time America and France as once more her line of sight was engulfed in light but this time she was able to keep on her feet a little steadier as the darkness closed in on them but this time the scene that came in to view was her own bedroom.

Walking crookedly, she made her way to her bed, sat down and hugged her pillow. "Wh…what was that…" she wondered. Her head swam, impossible explanations filling her head but one conclusion prevAilín g. "You, you guys…real-really are c-c-countries…as p-people." She looked at them from the corner of her eye. "Ve! Do you believe us now?" Italy seemed a little calmer now, but she knew she his mind would keep going back to that moment. "I guess I d-do. But, are you guys, like im-immortal?"

Russia pointed to china. "China is, but the rest of us are much younger chronologically." She blinked a few times before deciding to let that go. "So…you're human, k-kind of?" Britain nodded. "To an extent, yes, but we aren't born like humans are. We usually, just appear one day and change or perish according to what happens to our people or lands. What happens to our people, affects us, be it a natural disaster or something like a revolution."

Asking a shaky breath she asked, "Then, the world is alive…" her eyes widening, she lay down and tried to count to and from ten to calm her beating heart. "But, if you all are countries then w-why wa-waste your ti-time wi-with me?" If they were some super beings, shouldn't they be using their powers to stop crime or something?

"But, bella, we were sent to help you~." _I wish he would stop calling me that, I'm barely even Ok... _"Help me? Wh-what do-do you mean?" Italy was about to respond but an arm wrapping itself around his shoulders stopped him. "I think that's enough for tonight. You need your rest, frau."

"Hai, I agree. You have to get up early for school, right?" Ailín almost laughed. "Um…today's Saturday." Japan flushed a little and muttered something in Japanese. "It's fine, but…" she trailed off. "What's up?" the American laughed, unwrapping a burger. _Where in the world did he get that from?_

"I don't f-feel ve-very com-comfortable with sleeping kn-knowing…" she looked at them all meaningfully. England cleared his throat and said, "No worries, we can get a female nation to watch you if it makes you feel comfortable." "Da, my sister may be willing to do that. She's very motherly!" Russia cheered, skipping, yes skipping over to the globe. "Be back in a moment~." He disappeared, causing Ailín to nearly do a flip. "Did, did he just!—"she pointed, sputtering. "Hmm? Oh, yes, the globe also acts sort of doorway to our homelands and to other countries." "So, wait, I'm n-not a gh-ghost now, right?"

"No, dear, it wore off when we reappeared in your bedroom." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok, good." She lay back down. "So, I gu-guess I'm stu-stuck with you all…"

"Oh, ma Cherie, I'm hurt!" her eyes flew open as she sprang up. "No, w-wait, I'm so-sorry``" she wa interrupted by chortling. "Love, the frog is joking." She looked over to the Frenchman to see him smirking at her. "Oh, right…of course." She face-palmed, noting to herself she needed to work on her sarcasm detector.

The nations talked amongst themselves while Ailín fight to stave off falling asleep until she heard a female voice saying, "Oh, Russia~ Im so glad we had this chance to talk~." _Aww, that's so sweet, it seems he and his sister reconciled, that's happy. _Her eyelids were droopy, her body worn out from the time escapade; she needed a little sleep if she were to tackle this in the morning.

"Da, it's been awhile since we spent any time together? How's Belarus?" _Oh, the girl with him is Ukraine, ok~, but what in the world is that boing sound? _"She's alright, oh, here we go, and everyone's waiting." "Oh, yay, I love seeing everyone, Russia! And will that girl like me?" "Da, I'm sure, although you may have to wait to say hi… she was pretty sleepy when I came to get you."

A flash of light and soon Russia and a newcomer appeared, but Ailín couldn't help but finally let herself fall to sleep, with the thought of, _History lives through us…_reverberating through her mind. "Sweet dreams, bella." The Italian swiftly tucked her in and hugged her before disappearing in the globe.

One by one, the male nations bade the girl good night in their native tongues, though America added his own flair with, "'Night, kiddo!" before he too retired to the globe for the night. However, Ukraine pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl and smiled sweetly. "So, you're Ailín …" before her expression saddened a centimeter and she brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

AN: Alright, we end here. I have class tomorrow, so I may not update for a little while, but I hope to update sometime soon, before the end of January. Next time we'll see Ailín in school and the reemergence of a familiar face. And yes, I chose Ukraine to be her guard because, well, why not? Besides, I may put that as a little plot twist for next chapter. Bye!


	7. The Morning After

**AN: **Hi, everybody! Here I am again with another chapter! This may be a little short, but hopefully it'll be enough so I can hurry through the timeline and we can see Ailín in school (see how the nations react to her school as well although I have a little something planned before she gets there XD)

Last Time on Defying Gravity

_One by one, the male nations bade the girl good night in their native tongues, though America added his own flair with, "'Night, kiddo!" before he too retired to the globe for the night. However, Ukraine pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl and smiled sweetly. "So, you're Ailín …" before her expression saddened a centimeter and she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. _

Usually, if Ailín woke up before she wanted to, it was ridiculously easy for her to drift back off in to dreamland. However, just as she blearily looked around her room, her eyes landed on a figure seated near her bed, reading what appeared to be a novel with a title in Cyrillic script. _Wait, who, what? _She laid there, confused untold the memories from last night came flooding back causing her to inwardly groan.

_ Does this mean I have to get up? _On one hand, sleep sounded too awesome for her to give up, but then again, she was curious and it would be rude ignoring whoever was in her room, especially since the person was nice enough to watch over her to make quell her fears of being, well, messed with during her sleep. She rolled to her side, causing the female nation to pause in her reading, and look over to the once-sleeping girl. Ailín slowly sat up, and rubbed at her eyes. Smiling, the Ukrainian nation stood and placed her book on the dresser and turned back to Ailín. "Oh, Доброго ранку~!" she chirped brightly, moving quickly to the teen's side. "Um…hi?" she slunk back a little, slightly bashful because of the newcomer and she was about add something when she heard a 'boing-boing' sound again. _Ok…what is that sound? And I', guessing she said good morning or whatever time it is. _

"So, you're Ailín, yes?" Ukraine asked sweetly, sitting back down. Ailín nodded. "Yea…and you're… on-one of-of Russia's s-s-s-sisters?" Ukraine's smile widened as her palms came together. "Yes, he's my darling little brother~! I haven't seen him for some time and it was nice to see him again." _Aww! That's just too cute! Ok, wait, why do I keep getting distracted? _"Oh, well, that's g-good." She answered lamely, stretching an arm. "What's yo-your n-name?"

"Oh, Вибачте! how rude of me! I'm Ukraine!" Ailín nodded and took in the woman's appearance; short blond hair held back by clips and a white head band framing teal eyes, a long sleeved white blouse under blue overalls, she noticed she had on brown boots, perfect for outdoors. But, the most noticeable thing, which made Ailín want to smack her-self for almost staring, were the Ukrainian's, ahem, upper assets. Seriously, and Ailín thought her own were embarrassingly big (the other girls seemed to have fun giggling about it) but Ukraine's seemed almost grab your attention from afar.

_How...I don't even…_But then, she remembered what the others had told her about being the human forms, among other things, the land, and she wondered what those, um, huge tracts of land represented. Wait, she remembered from a Google expedition that Ukraine was supposed to be a major agriculture nation. _Oh, that makes sense. This can all be explained with a nursing mother and child metaphor that involves something with milk and grains. I…something is wrong with me, isn't there? _

"Nice to meet you, Uk-Ukraine. Um…do-do you kn-know where everyone el-else is?" "Oh, yes! They all decided to wait for you downstairs after your Мамо went to bed after checking on you this morning." Ailín blinked in confusion. "Oh, you mean my Mom? Oh, yeah, she usually gets home from work around 8:00…" she rooted around for her phone, and finally found it but scowled when she saw it was in the red. "Oh, it's 10:12…" Meh, not too early in the morning, but Ailín still would've liked to sleep past noon. Oh, well, she was up now, might as well see what everyone was doing.

"Um…is i-it o-ok if I ch-change?" she shyly stood up and gave a small smile to Ukraine. "Oh, of course, dear! I'll wait outside and make sure no one bothers you! Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you." With that said, she swopped Ailín in a squeezing hug but Ailín felt herself nearly smothered by eh woman's breasts. Fortunately, the hug ended in almost 15 seconds when Ukraine skipped happily to the door, the boing-boing sound louder than ever, making Ailín gape in disbelief.

_No way! That noise cannot be her boobs! No, no! Does not compute! _The door closed, leaving Ailín alone with her thoughts. "Well, I c-can sh-shower tomorrow, I'll just get dr-dressed." But, she wanted to at least wash her face and made a note to stop by the bathroom as soon as she finished dressing. She walked over to her dresser, pausing to give the book a curious look, before opening he drawers and tossing her clothes on her bed, picking through until she finally settled on a short-sleeved black shirt with tiny pink hearts scattering around it with a pair of long dark green pants. She chose to go barefoot and went to open the door, before throwing the globe a wary glare. "Hmm…you were right, Sofiya… it really gave it a gateway to the world." She whispered, but felt herself seethe. She would have to have a talk with her boss and how long she had planned this little surprise.

_My boss is a troll…_she bemoaned, reaching for the doorknob. Opening the door, she was greeted with a smiling Ukraine who promptly took her hand and with a spring in her step, excitedly tugged her to the stairs. "The others are in your living room, I hope they haven't made too much of a mess. And, later, we should have a chance to hang out and get to know each other. Is that ok?" Ailín was puzzled. Someone actually wanted to get to know her? Well, she didn't see why not. Slowly, she was getting her head to wrap around the idea of human incarnations of land masses, but it would be some time before she was able to accept it one hundred percent. Then again, she hadn't had her full 15 weekend hours of wonderful, beautiful sleep today, so that could've been a factor.

"Um, sure. I'd l-like that." And she was sincere with that statement. Ukraine seemed nice enough, so maybe she could ask her some questions, too. "Oh, yay! I was hoping you'd say that! We could take a walk outside or maybe some gardening and chat!" _gardening? But, my thumb is hardly green, well maybe sort of but still! _

Rushing down the steps, but making sure to tread softly, Ailín and Ukraine swiftly make their way in to the living room and are instantly accosted by an excited Italy. "Ve~ Ciao, Ailín, Ciao, Miss Ukraine~ Hurry, hurry, everyone's waiting!" Ukraine giggled. "Alright, Italy." Ailín gulped. She was nervous about seeing the nations again so soon, after everything they showed her. They were like people but they were something more. She had to ponder; did they have the same human emotions? Could they eat and drink and sleep like regular people? Were their thoughts and beliefs the same or were they only influenced by the will of their own people?

Finally, standing between the walls she gazed at the nations assembled on her couch either arguing with each other or just staring in to space being bored. Ukraine cleared her throat as Italy announced, "She's up! They're here!" Germany scolded the Italian about keeping his voice down while America laughed and strode up to the two girls. "Yo, morning, sleeping beauty!" he slapped Ailín on the back in a friendly manner but nearly sent the girl toppling to the ground. "Heh-heh…yeah…" "Honhonhon~ Bonjour~ All refreshed, I see~" she shivered a little, but smiled wanly. "G-good morning."

"Guten morgen, frau." The German grunted, while standing to approach her. "You've been asleep for a while now, love. I trust you're ready for the day?" She shrugged, "Sh-should be interesting." But what she meant was an unsure, _um…, I guess so. _"Ohayō, Ailín-san." "Hi." She replied shyly, giving a weak wave. "Доброе утро, did you have pleasurable dreams?" Ailín simply stared at the Russian a little until saying, "Um, th-they were o-okay?" "Zǎoshànghǎo! So, what would you like to do today, aru?"

"Oh…gosh…I-I d-don't really h-h-have any pl-plans." She admitted, her foot circling the air in a fidgety habit. The nations exchanged another look with each other and America gave her a surprised look. "What, for real? Well, what are you in the mood for." Before anyone could say anything, France gave off a disturbing laugh h and but smacked in the head by Britain who muttered, "Oh, sod off, you French frog." _Well, they might as well find out now. "_Usually, I-I ju-just surf the I-Internet i-i-if I don-don't have homework."

They looked at her, a smidge of disbelief written across their features. "So, all you do is Internet? Dude, don't you have friends?" Ailín looked downright insulted. "Of c-course I do…I try t-to go out WH-when they ask. It's j-just I'm more com-comfortable here somet-times." "I suggested Ailín and I maybe spend some time together, maybe show her around, and tell her a little more about us?" Ukraine jumped in, sensing the rising frustration in Ailín.

"*ahem* Yes, well, that does sound like a good idea. But, maybe you ought to wait until after your mother leaves for work so she won't notice you've gone." Britain advised. Ukraine lopped an arm across Ailín's shoulders and asked, "Would you like to go after you've eaten, Ailín?" Ailín thought it over and nodded. What did she have to lose; besides she felt her curiosity grow but first she had to decide what she wanted to have? Either cereal or make a chocolate chip pancake and have it with tea.

"Um, ok. I'll, gr-grab some c-cereal or s-s-something." She casually shook off the Ukrainian's arm and started to back away to the kitchen but was halted buy Britain calling out, "Why don't I make you breakfast, love?" this was oddly enough, contested by shouts of, "No! You'll kill her." "Your cooking sucks." It was almost hard to tell who was shouting at whom and she listened with a tight smile before realizing her mother was still resting upstairs. "Hey!" she whispered-yelled as she darted back to the living room. "Keep th-that cr-crap down!" Her voice was hardly a scary bellow useful to silence rooms. "Mom will freak if she hears this…" she muttered to herself. "Everyone, please quiet down!" Ukraine was attempting to calm down her fellow nations, but the Brit and Frenchman had each other by their necks with the German and Russian trying to peel them apart. Italy was cheering on Germany, while the Asian nations and America simply looked on, although the American was laughing enthusiastically, enjoying the spectacle. _Damn it, it's way too early for this shizz… _

Eventually, the fight died down but Germany was peeved enough to order them to cool down until they could act like adults. Ukraine had inspected some of their bruises with a fretful frown while Ailín stood idle, watching the others. America and Japan were chatting with each other; or rather America was making wild gestures and talking excitedly, Italy was busy trying to get Germany's attention and go outside to play football, while China was trying to play keep away from Russia, the former teasing him by inching closer to the Asian every so often.

Ailín decided to use this as her chance to get a quick breakfast before going with Ukraine to apparently spend the day out. Sneaking from the nations proved not to be too much of a challenge; they were fairly occupied so she was able to make a clean get away. Chuckling to herself, she felt like skipping when she entered the more peaceful kitchen, glad to get away from the ruckus violating the peaceful air. Really, it was a miracle her mother hadn't come down to see what the racket was, but then again, they could be in ghost mode, or something, and she wouldn't hear or see them.

Humming, she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and set it on the table. Next, she decided to just go with a quick bagel with jelly, just so it could be an easy meal done in less than 10 minutes. Grabbing the jelly, she raced for a paper towel got it all set up to spread the gooey, fruity goodness. "Hi!" a voice startled her out of her breakfast making. "Yeeek!" she shrieked, and instantly her hand darted to her mouth. What if her Mom heard her yelling and came racing down? How could she explain her cause for alarm? The invisible human forms of nations? No way; she'd be hauled off to an asylum faster that one could say loony tunes.

She wheeled around to see a smiling Italy standing mere four or five centimeters behind her. "Oh, hey…" _Damn it, must you people keep giving me heart attacks? _"Ve~ Mi dispiace for scaring you, but I was wondering where you were going." _Shoot that means I didn't escape them completely undetected. "_Oh, we-well, th-that's alright…" might as well try to recover from her little scare. At least it wasn't as bad as him sneaking up behind her and deliberately making her jump out of her skin. _I'll have to make a plan to get back at Sofiya for that, too… Can't let her win! _"Ve~ so, what're you doing?" She smiled at his bubbliness, and told him, "Just g-grabbing s-s-some breakfast." Italy sat down and gave her a close eyed grin. "Ve! May I help?" _He's like a kid…that's kind of adorable, actually. _ "I got it. I on-only w-wanted a bagel. But, thanks." She got set to finish spreading jelly on her bagel when Italy sprang up and took the knife from her. "Ve~ Sit, bella. It's the least I can do." She slowly sank in to her seat and allowed Italy to cut and pour the jam on her bagels. "Th-thank you." She gratefully took the bagels after he had presented them with a "Ta-da!" but was a little self-conscious about eating in front of a stranger, especially since he was a guy.

"Um, so…" she started, hoping conversation, despite her stutter, would make the situation a little less awkward. "Si?" he chirped, placing his fists under his chin. "Um…" this was proving to laughably difficult. She didn't have too much experience talking to guys, well at least not guys she had already made friends with.

"Well, um, are y-you ok?" She was of course, referring to when he was crying on the German's shoulder when they had kidnapped, err, transported her in to the past to prove their existence. Italy's eyes shot open, making her almost choke on her food and his expression turned thoughtful, tinged with sorrow. "Si, I will be.'' His curl drooped and Ailín felt like smacking herself for asking such a question, even if she only knew him for less than a day.

"I'm so-sorry. I shouldn't ha-have asked." Wiping her mouth to get rid of any residue, she wanted to take back her question but she was surprised when he gave her a gentle smile. "It's ok; after all I know Nonno is watching over me and my fratello!" Ailín blinked and smiled back after some effort. "Yeah?" she got up to throw out the rest of her bagel. She wasn't really that hungry after all, even though she knew her parents would say something about how she was wasting food when there were starving kids in other countries. As if she didn't already know that!

"Yep! One time when I was stranded with Japan and Italy on the beach, and the Allies cam to attack us, his ghost showed up and scared them away!" _Wait what? Why does that give me a weird mental image? _"That's good to hear." She said softly, glad her stuttering didn't interfere this time. "Yep, and hey, now that you're finished eating, we can hang out!" he took her by the hand and dragged her out the kitchen. "Ve~ I hope the others are ready to go, I can't wait!" tugging a little harder, he raced back to the living room, where the others were still quietly talking but at least things had calmed down. "There you are, frau. Now, if you'd like, you can pick a nation you'd like to spend some time with and later we'll each have a chance to spend time with you." _Erm…ok. _She shifted back and forth between legs. "Ok…c-c-can I p-pick from a hat?" she asked hopefully. _Even with strangers, I don't want to pick someone and hurt feelings. Well…not necessarily a bad thing in this case…_

"Ja, that's fine." He nodded his approval at her stab at fairness. After a few minutes, Ailín managed to find an old straw hat stuffed in the closet and the nations had written their names down from some printing paper. "Ok, I'll p-pick now." Italy and America, for some reason, had their fingers crossed and were muttering, 'Please pick me, please pick me', which made her almost blush. _They want to spend time with me that badly? Wow, that's nice unless they're just pretending…_

She dug in and closed her eyes, sifting through the papers and finally grabbing one. Opening it, she saw the word Україна, written elegantly on the paper. "Ok, got s-someone.": she waved the paper slightly, and when she saw whose name was drawn, Ukraine brightened and hurried to the girl's side, wrapping her arms around her. "Yay, we get to spend the day together! Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

_Ok, but what can we do? I don't even know what she likes! She doesn't even know what I like, well aside from Internet surfing. The only type of surfing I can do LOL. _ "Oh, do you like sports? Ailín?" Ailín rubbed her forehead and replied, "Um, sure, wh-what ki-kind?" Ukraine tapped her head for a moment then said, "How about skating? Or Ping-Pong?" Well, skating of any kind was out. She remembered falling flat on her ass during her childhood, one time including a birthday party at the local skating rink where she hit the wall.

"Ping-Pong s-sounds n-n-nice." She decided, and having her hand once more tugged on. "Great! Then later we can go to my place and I can show you around there." _Wait, her place? As in, Ukraine?! But, I don't have my passport with me, it's still hidden in my parents' room in a vault and I don't know the combination! Besides, where am I going to get the money to go to Ukraine?!_

"Wa-wait, Ukraine, my p-passport and I, I, d-don't ha-have m-money f-for a fl-fl-flight." Ukraine turned and gave her hand a squeeze saying, "No need, I have special permission from my bosses to bring anyone in when I need to. Besides, we can just have a game here and I can take you there later." _Well… she seems to want to play a game, but I hope I don't suck at Ping-Pong too much. Who knows how many games she's played in her lifetime?_

They quickly made their way back upstairs but before she could be pulled in to her room, Ailín froze. "W-wait, wh-what about my m-mother?" Ukraine stopped walking and her mouth morphed in to a taut line. "Oh, yes, what time does your mother usually get up?"

"S-s-Sundays? Usually around 2:00, but b-by 5:30 sh-she h-has to l-leave for her j-job a-at th-the hos-hospital." Ukraine smiled, "That's ok, and we can spend a couple hours and be back before you know it." Ailín thought it over and cam to the conclusion that ping pong wouldn't take up too much time but seriously how was she going to get to Ukraine and back in under four hours?

"Um, ok?" she was hesitant to agree, but that smile looked so happy that she couldn't help but smile back. "Yay, off we go!" the other nations at this point had caught up to the two girls and they walked back to Ailín's room, where she gave another glare to the globe. _Yuck, gives me the creeps. _

"Oh, Vanya, would you mind grabbing the globe, and Ailín, could you find some good running shoes if you have them?" Ukraine instructed Russia quickly plucking the glove off the dresser and handing it to his sister. _Vanya? Is that a Ukrainian endearment or something? Note to self; look that up later. _ "Ok, Ailin, honey, just hang on tight ok?" _Wait, oh no, not again! _Ailin panicked and gave Ukraine a wide eyed, terrified look. "Don't worry dude, the paralysis won't happen again! " _Yes, but what if this time I grow a second head or my skin turns green? _Ukraine's arms wrapped around her shoulders and she heard Britain mutter an incantation of sorts and the globe started flashing and spinning.

"Oh, man!" she whimpered, and clung on to the Ukrainian's overalls. She felt her body start to have this floating, tingling sensation and she felt light headed as white noise once more filled her ears but this time, she was comforted by the fact that there was no shocking pain, nor was there any dizzy colours that would've caused her to become nauseous. A whirling surrounded her ears as she felt a weight drop in her stomach and soon she found herself standing the familiar hallway of the globe. "Are you alright?" Ukraine asked gently. "Yea, I'll b-be fine, um, so wh-how-how do w-we get to y-your country?" That sounded a bit redundant; Ailin was painfully aware of that.

"Britain set it up so we could just walk right in my home in the country. Come on." With that, Ukraine guided the teen forwards to a door with the Ukrainian flag and happily opened the door. They stepped over the threshold and with that she had passed through in to the country of Ukraine.

**AN**: So, yeah, next chapter we see Ailín spending some time with Ukraine and then she and company at her school wonder how that'll turn out. And don't worry; Ailín will have the chance to meet more nations, depending on the country she's spending time with. And soon, we'll see the return of a familiar face. Bye everyone, see you next time. But, oh, classes have started again, so it may be a while before next update but I hope it won't dissuade you from reading. But, I'm going to try to find time to write the next chapter and update within this month or early February. Bye!


	8. Привіт України (Hello Ukraine)

**AN: … **Hi! Here's the 8th chapter to Defying Gravity! Hope the time with Ukraine doesn't seem too rushed and the erm, school day, well, I swear next chapter is her at school! I promise, please don't hurt me!

Last Time on Defying Graving 

_"Britain set it up so we could just walk right in my home in the country. Come on." With that, Ukraine guided the teen forwards to a door with the Ukrainian flag and happily opened the door. They stepped over the threshold and with that she had passed through in to the country of Ukraine._

Ailín took a tentative step forwards and looked at the older woman. "Is i-it t-true? A-are we r-really in Ukraine?" The Ukrainian smiled and squeezed Ailín's shoulder, "Так. Why don't you make yourself at home while I prepare the game table?" Ailín nodded her agreement and watched as Ukraine disappeared further in to the house and Ailín awkwardly looked around the room she was already in and noticed that the door they had entered the country through had mysteriously vanished. _As if m-my day couldn't get any weirder… _

Making her way to a room that looked like a workroom, she decided to look out one of the windows, only to be met with a wondrous sight; the house overlooked a moderate size of water, the other miles of vibrant green that varied in shades, soft hills which seemed to stretch to the horizon. "Whoa…" she was definitely not in her home city anymore. She idly wondered if there was an enormous garden somewhere around here, like in a book she read, well, she admitted she saw the movie first, but liked the book almost better. Taking a harder look around the room, she took in the numerous pictures hanging on the wall, one being of a younger looking Ukraine with her two siblings at her side.

The room was decorated with soft, floral curtains, a desk, and a comfy looking cot, perfect of taking naps on. "Ailín?" she heard her name being called and swiftly went to follow the source of the voice. "Yea?" she called back, trying to absorb every detail of the house, in order to reassure herself once more that she was actually there, in a Ukrainian house. "Ailín, where are you? I've set everything up and oh!" Unfortunately, Ailín had turned a corner Ukraine was about to rush past and neither was really looking where they were going.

Ailín rebounded and nearly fell but caught herself, while Ukraine merely stumped back a little but was able to keep her balance. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she went to tend to the girl, worried, but Ailín simply waved her off. "I'm ok. I h-heard y-you calling?" Ukraine patted the girl on the back and went on, "Oh, yes, I've finished setting up but first you like a tour outside. It's a bit dark, but I think we can manage."

Ailín thought this over for a moment and figured it would give her time to think how she wanted to ask her questions and acquiesced. "Yay~. Come on!" She grabbed Ailín's arm and tugged her through a couple of rooms to a front door, throwing open the door, and then locking it (twisting it make sure it really was locked), the two ventured out and walked a little way until they stopped at a large field with plowed rows, ready to spawn the fruits of their labour, if you'll pardon the expression.

The sky was approaching dusk, and the water was shimmering a dark blue, reflecting light that gave the surroundings a mysterious cast of shadows. "Maybe if you'd like to visit again, we can spend time working in the fields. It's lots of fun!" Ukraine chirped gesturing to the rows of plants. "Um, sure?" _I doubt I'd be any good at it, but why not? How hard can farming be? _"Over there is the barn where I help with the chickens and cows." Ailín shook herself from her thoughts and followed Ukraine finger to see building several yards to the southwest from the abode, a dark spot in her vision.

"Cool." Ailín smiled slightly, the cool air swirling around her. "Hmm, what else shall I show you? Oh, maybe next time I can take you out the city and we can hang out longer." Ukraine looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook her head dismissively. "I'm letting my train of thought slip, come on, we can hurry and play a few games and maybe I can teach you one of my dishes." _Ok, but I hope we have time for that, _Ailín mused as they treaded back to the house. Once there, they ventured downstairs to a large cellar with a ping pong table set up neatly, everything at the ready. "Ok, how would you like to play?" "Um, m-most p-points wi-wins, I guess." Truth be told, Ailín didn't have too much experience playing ping pong but at least knew the general mechanisms of the game. "Hmm? Oh, I see. Well, it's alright, that sounds fine. How about whoever gets to 10 wins the round?" "Sounds good to me." Ailín agreed, and went to pick up a racquet. "Shouldn't be too bad…" she whispered to herself before saying louder, "Ok, wh-when you're r-ready." Ukraine gave her an encouraging smile and picked up the ball. "Would you like to serve first, Дорогий?" _? What did she call me? Wait, she was addressing me as something, right? _"You c-can serve f-first. But, um, c-can I a-ask wh-what th-that word is?" she asked timidly, suddenly feeling shyer.

Ukraine giggled a bit and answered, "It means 'dear'. Ready?" Ailín felt her cheeks heat up in an embarrassing fashion but nodded. "Yep." _Well, here goes…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 and a one eighth of a game later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Oh, my goodness, Ailín, I'm so sorry, I don't know my own strength!" If one were to walk in on the scene at this particular moment in time, they would see a woman leaning over a girl who was sprawled on the floor, holding he head, a nasty bruise already forming. "Erk…it's f-fine…" she breathed out, willing herself not to start crying, which what the Ukrainian already was doing. She didn't want to make her feel worse. She tried to smile, which came closer to a wince. "Just lie down, and Ill got get some ice!" Whoosh. Exit, Ukraine. Ailín groaned but lay down, which did help alleviate the pain to a throbbing pain instead of a nasty sting.

_Well, at least I almost won that game…_As she had sensed, the Ukrainian was an expert, having had enough time to hone her skills that would surpass any normal person, and still Ailín had agreed to play against her. Sure, at first Ukraine seemed to hold back but as she got in to it, started to let her gaming instincts take over and before she knew it, Ailín was knocked back by the soaring ball, for seconds seeing a white flash. _Mother of—when will the ceiling stop spinning? _Quick paced footsteps snagged her attention as Ukraine came barreling back down and hurried to the wounded girl clutching an ice pack. "Here you are, just put some light pressure on it. It'll help the swelling. Would you like some tea? Or maybe to lie down in my room? I hope you're not too cross with me." OK, even Ailín was starting to feel guilty about upsetting the country. Besides, she had no idea if what happened to Ukraine would have an adverse effect on her people. She would have to remember to ask these questions when everyone was together and fast.

Ailín felt a cold compression press on her head and she slowly lifted her own arm and applied pressure to the pack. "Thank you." She smiled, trying to defuse the situation, but Ukraine merely chewed on her lip and wrung her hands. "Hey, it's ok…" she awkwardly started, not used to comforting others. Usually, it was the other way around. "I know, but I can't believe I was so reckless, I could've really hurt you!" Ukraine almost wailed, scooping the girl in her arms. Ailín patted the woman on the back, trying to decipher how she got in to this mess again. "It's ok?" she questioned the air, but it took nearly 3 minutes for the Ukrainian to calm down and stop spouting apologies.

"You're f-forgiven, ok?" Ok, that may have been a little snappy, bur Ailín was growing weary and the situation just kept getting more uncomfortable, after all she was being cradled by a near complete stranger after being bonked by a rogue tennis table ball. "Thank you, dear. I'm sorry I lost control of myself, but I hope you had fun before I hit you." Ailín smiled wanly. "I did. A-and, I d-did d-draw you f-from the h-h-hat, so w-we c-can s-spend another d-day th-this w-week?" Ukraine's expression lost its misery as Ailín was squeezed in a gentle hug. "Oh, that's right! I can't wait, I'll have more time to show you around my lands~." Ailín smirked inwardly; glad she had gotten her mind off of the little, mishap they've had.

"True…m-maybe w-we sh-should s-see what th-the oth-others a-are doin'?" She wanted to get back home in case her Mom woke up early. The last thing she needed was to have her mother panic, call the cops, and have them come barreling the second time in two days in to her neighborhood. Seriously, the neighbors had to have said something to her mother when she came home from work unless it was too early. Yeah, maybe she didn't know yet? Worth a shot at hoping for. "Oh, sure, you'd probably want to lie down in your own bed. Ok, well, I'll call Mr. Britain and have him open the doorway." Ukraine's tone was one of disappointment; she did want to have a chance to talk to Ailín, but that would have to wait for another day.

The two walked in silence down the corridor, a bandage now fastened snugly on Ailín's forehead along with some herbal medicine, applied courtesy of Ukraine. Apparently, it would help the healing process and hopefully it won't be too bad by the time she went to school in the morning. She had positioned her hair in a way so it would cover the bandage almost completely, she didn't want th others blaming Ukraine about it. She hated it enough when others ganged up on her, she wouldn't let it happen to another person if she could help it. Finally, they grasped hands as they were surrounded by spouts of light and in a flash, Ailín had finally been returned to her own room. _Where's everyone else? They had better not have wrecked my house… _Her room still looked intact, with a few things out of place here and there, which meant that someone was simply looking around out of curiosity or boredom, maybe both, but she looked at her bed, the soft quilt and wonderful pillow looking so inviting, maybe if she got a couple more hours of sleep, she'd; be in a better state of mind.

"Hey, I'm g-gonna take an n-n-nap. C—c-c-could you tell th-the o-others w-we're b-back?" she asked Ukraine who smiled and went off to do as the girl asked. Ailín sighed and kicked off her shoes, absently pressing a few fingers on the bandage. She hissed in annoyance when they made contact, but walked over to her bed, wanting to sooth her headache. "Just for a couple of hours." She murmured, hopping on to the mattress and snuggling under the covers. Not bothering to check her phone to see what time it was, she closed her eyes and resorted to a child's habit of counting sheep starting from one and making it to 254 before light snores could be heart filling the room.

-Defying Gravity-

When Ailín finally woke up two and 3 quarters of an hour later, the first thing she did was nuzzle her pillow, reluctant to pull herself from the sheets despite feeling better rested. The pain on her forehead had subsided to an annoying throbbing, but nothing out rightly painful. Rooting around for her phone, she managed to locate it lost in a snaggle of quilt and sheet and pressed it to see that it was almost 1:00. She let out a low whistle, or would've if she could whistle, and tossed it carelessly back on the bed. She stretched, letting her muscles loosen before deciding to go see what everyone was doing, or if her mother had woken up earlier than expected.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she quickly, but softly, made her way to her parent's bedroom. Cracking the door open, she saw her mother tucked securely in her dark green quilt, mouth slightly open and her chest rising up and down with every slight snore. _Oh, thank goodness. Ok, I have a little more time to explain what happened. I hope the neighbors didn't have a chance to bombard her with questions…Oh, man, what if they did._

Suppressing a swell of panic, she shut the door gently, she walked back to the staircase where she could hear, surprisingly almost nothing. Though, she thought she detected someone maybe, humming a little? Padding down the carpeted steps, she followed the sound of the humming to see China in the kitchen, cooking? She hesitated than cleared her throat. "Um…" China paused then turned around, and gave a smile when he saw who it was. "Ni hao~ Feeling better, aru?" he questioned, beckoning her over. She smiled back and walked to his side. "Um, yes. Th-thanks for a-asking…" Feeling a little curious she added, "What are y-y-you m-making?" China hummed a little more and told her, "Chinese sausage and rice, aru~ I thought you might be hungry after your nap." Ailín's eyes widened in shock and even a little shy embarrassment.

_He…he was nice enough to cook for me? That's too nice… Oh, shoot, Ailín, don't cry! _Blinking around tears of gratitude she simply said, "Thank you." Which earned her a warm, "You're welcome" as she went to sit down at the table. "Um…China?" she ventured after thinking for a few moments. "Yes?" she sighed and wondered how to word her question. "I…w-was w-wondering…" Ok, now she hoped she didn't sound too weird.

"Pl-please d-don't t-take th-this the wrong way, b-but…" Now, she wondered if she should wait to ask her question, especially with that deadly looking wok on the stove. Where had that even come from? "Um, n-never m-mind…sorry to bug y-you…" China raised an eyebrow and turned the stove on a low heat before taking a seat next to Ailín. She held back a flinch when she saw the chair being pulled next to her but said nothing. "Is there something on your mind?" Ailín rested her head on her arms and shook her head. "It's s-s-silly." Speaking of silly things, the curious idea of how Chinese sausage tasted was distracting her from the nagging one bouncing in her head.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she looked to see Chi9na looking at her worriedly. "Aiyah, don't hide your emotions, aru. That's Japan's job…" he laughed a little at the last part of his sentence before smiling sadly. Ailín's mouth formed a thin line before she chose to just swallow her nervousness and just ask, "Ok… y-you know how B-Britain s-said y-you're c-countries? W-well, i-if that's t-true…h-how c-come y-you're wasting t-t-time he-here? S-surely y-you c-could b-be other p-places, d-doing m-much b-b-better things." There, she asked, but now she worried about how he'd respond.

China was slightly stunned but in his quick thinking gave a solemn answer with a gentle expression, "Because we owe you." With that, he stood up, and walked back to the stove, pressing a spatula on the sausage and stirring the rice. _I wonder how long it will be before we have to tell her…_

China reflected on this while he cooked, knowing Ailín was boring holes in his beck with her confused and surprised face. _Owe me? Owe me what? Money? That's really weird…but, Russia said he was the oldest, so…maybe that's why he's kina cryptic… that's how it is in movies…the wise old man giving ominous cryptic advice._

"O-owe me? But, I n-never m-met you before." She protested but China simply hummed some more and over his shoulder spoke absently, "It'll be ready shortly. Why not go see what everyone's up to?" His voice was soft, but his tone made no room for an argument. She gave an exasperated groan but did as he suggested, thinking, _fine, you won't tell me, but I'm going to find out. _Leaving the kitchen, she bumped in to Japan who bowed slightly in apology. "Sumimasen, Ailín-san. I was just about to talk to Chugoku-san." She waved him off. "It's ok." And left him to see where the others were. Turns out they had scattered about, with only America and Italy in the living room, playing a video game. "Hi, guys." She called but apparently too softly for them to hear her.

She stepped behind them and tapped Italy on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around face splitting in to a grin when he saw her. "Ciao, Ailín!" he shot up and gave her a huge hug. "Ve~ how was your siesta?" "Fine. What're y-you g-guys pl-playing." "Oh, dude! You have so little games, man! I popped to my place and brought over this racing game! Only Italy was willing to play against me! Must be the mad skills, huh?" Italy and Ailín looked at America, the former still smiling, but the latter looking just confused again.

"Um, sure?" she was unsure, however, how to respond to that. And, he went in her room when she was sleeping? _Know what? I'm in no mood to think that right now. _"Hey, you want to play winner?" she shook her head. "Maybe s-some o-other t-time." She didn't play video games a lot, but she hated to lose and he seemed like a real gaming enthusiast, to put it nicely_. _America shrugged. "Suit yourself, Yo, Italy, want me to whoop your ass in another round?" Italy pouted and released Ailín to grab the console saying, "You just wait, I'm gonna get you!"

She slunk over to the sofa and lay down. "Where's everyone else?" she pondered, looking around. "Oh, France is using your bathroom, Iggy went to talk to his imaginary friends, Russia's in your backyard last time I checked, and I guess China's still making you lunch, Japan, err," he paused the game, looking around. "Oh, he's with Ch-China." Ailín supplied helpfully. America nodded and finished, "Germany went outside to train." Ailín tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and snuggled deeply in to the couch before she shot back up and nearly shrieked, "Who is using my what?" she scrambled to get off the couch and raced up the stairs towards the bathroom, where sure enough steam was coming out from under the door. "WTF…" she muttered.

What she wanted to know was why a strange French guy was using her poor shower? She knocked on the door. "Hmm~?" the voice caused her to shiver and she decided it best not to disturb the showering man and started to backtrack her steps to sneak downstairs. The bathroom door stated opening making alarms blare off in her head. Not wanting to see what was on the other side, Ailín ran for her life. _Run, run, and run! _Down the stairs, in to the living room and plopped back on the couch, she put a hand to her heart and willed it to quit beating so fast. She could only pray France wouldn't say anything about it…Oh, who was she kidding, of course he was bound to say something, sooner or later.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AN HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When her mother woke up, she promptly raced down the steps and tackled her daughter in a hug. After Ailín had gotten over the shock, she had listened as her mother demanded what happened and that a couple of their neighbors had approached her about the police showing up at their residence last might. The nations, after a glare from Ailín, had retreated upstairs (along with a smirking France) as she had to try to calm her Mom down. "Mom, it's o-ok. The p-police m-managed to s-s-scare them off." She fibbed, staring out the window. Mentally, she raged at her nosy neighbors. Why couldn't they just gossip about it behind her mother's and her's backs?

She tuned out as her mother went from berating Ailín for not telling her, to hugging her, grateful her daughter was unharmed. "We can go to the station Tuesday after school." Ailín chewed her lip. Now that she knew exactly who the men were (and met an eighth nation), she really couldn't go to the station and give their descriptions. Or, maybe, she could say they were masked or something. Yeah, that could work. "Um, ok. S-sounds good." Her mother squeezed her daughter once more and uttered, "Oh, my heart almost stopped when Ms. Kwiatkowski told me the police came to our housie. Are you sure you're ok?" she placed a hand on her daughter's head, and Ailín had to hold back a wince. "Yea, Mom, I'm fine." "They didn't hurt you did they, they didn't touch you?" Ailín blushed but shook her head. "MOM, for frack's sake!" she nearly screeched. Her mother sighed in relief and hugged Ailín once more. "Oh, my poor baby…" Ailín was simply feeling foolish being pulled in to her mother's lap, but if it made her Mom feel better, than she would just tough it out. Besides, she had to get ready for work soon anyway.

"Mom?" she whispered. "Don't you have work?" The older woman's eyes shot open and she abruptly stood, sending poor Ailín toppling to the floor. "Oh, shi-shoot." With that, she watched amused as her Mom scurried to find a washcloth and towel, and made her way to the laundry room to make sure her uniform was drying. Shaking her head and giggling, she went upstairs to talk to the countries or to go on the computer, whatever she felt like doing.

As she approached the door, she heard voices arguing and groaned. What was going on now? Bracing herself, she opened the door in time for Italy to come tumbling out and smacking himself against Ailín. "Eep!" she cried as he clung to her. "Ve~ sorry, bella!" There, he did it again, calling her beautiful. "Pl-please st-stop c-calling me that…" she mumbled, gently prying him off of her. "Ve! I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, ve~." "Never m-mind…" she couldn't bring herself to repeat what she said to such a childish face. "WH-what's ev-everyone one ar-arguing ab-about?" "Ve! Well, they always fight about something but come on; they'll try not to fight in front of you." He pulled her in the room and slammed the door. "Not so loud, Italien. Her Mutti will surely hear!" _Mutti? That means Mom, right? Yeah, some words in German look similar to English words…_ "Ve! Sorry, Germania. But, here she is! We can tell her now."

"T-tell me wh-what?" she questioned looking to each face. Ukraine smiled from her seat at Ailín's desk and spoke for the others." We're going to school with you! Isn't that great?" Ailín nearly fell back. "WH-what?" She was flabbergasted. They…they…Oh, Ukraine had to be joking! Germany grunted and stated, "Ja, we—'' he was cut off by a keening wail that emitting from Ailín's throat. "No, no, no!" she seized the sides of her head and almost started running around in circles. "You can't! People a-a-are gonna…" her arms were grabbed by the German and she was slightly shaken. "Frau, get ahold of yourself!"

"Aiyah, must you freak out, what's the issue with us coming to school with you?" "Wh-what's th-the i-i-issue? People are g-gonna th-think…" she swallowed and stepped out do Germany's hold. "You can't come with me…" she declared firmly, fighting her stutter. Britain raised a ginormous eyebrow. "Love, they won't be able to see us unless we will it." "Oui, but it's a shame, non? To be ignorant of my beauty~." _Ugh, seriously?_ "Kolkol~ what makes you think you have a choice as to whether or not we come with you?" Ukraine stood up and went to comfort Ailín. "It'll be fine, Ailín; besides, we want to see what your school's like!" _Oh, it's perfectly fine, for everyone else that is…_ "No, you d-d-don't h-have to do that." She protested weakly. "Nonsense. Besides, you don't really expect us to spend all day in your home, do you? We're here for a reason." "Ailín-san, why is it you don't want us to come with you to your school?" 9 pairs of eyes landed in Ailín in unison as she squeaked. _They can't know! They just can't! _

"Um…um…" she couldn't tell them the truth, she didn't even want to admit it to herself, but she had to give them some sort of excuse at least. That is, if she could think of one and fast. "There w-w-wouldn't be e-e-enough seats?" she said, already feeling her face heat up. America laughed. "Dude, we wouldn't need seats!" Britain shook his head at Ailín's lame excuse and the others just exchanged looks. "Urgh…ok, ok…" she muttered. _I'll think of some other way to make sure they don't follow me to school." _"Ve! Yay, we get to come to school with you, ragazza ~" Italy beamed and hugged her again. _Not if I can help it…_

AN: Yea, so next chapter it's school and we'll see why Ailín didn't want them to come with her. We'll see the secret she doesn't want them to next time, which should be soon! Bye!


	9. The Tip of the Iceberg

**AN: **I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! OK, like I said, here we see a little bit of Ailín in school and I hope none of the content offends anybody…OK, onwards! Warning: Longer than usual chapter ahoy!

Last Time on Defying Gravity

_ "Um…um…" she couldn't tell them the truth, she didn't even want to admit it to herself, but she had to give them some sort of excuse at least. That is, if she could think of one and fast. "There w-w-wouldn't be e-e-enough seats?" she said, already feeling her face heat up. America laughed. "Dude, we wouldn't need seats!" Britain shook his head at Ailín's lame excuse and the others just exchanged looks. "Urgh…OK, OK…" she muttered. I'll think of some other way to make sure they don't follow me to school." "Ve! Yay, we get to come to school with you, ragazza ~" Italy beamed and hugged her again. Not if I can help it…_

_-De__fying Gravity-_

Ailín couldn't sleep that night. How could she? After her futile attempt at discouraging them from going to school with her, she tried racking her brain on ways to ensure they stayed away. China had made a larger batch of that Chinese sausage and rice for dinner, which she had to admit was awesome (she had thanked him profusely for both meals, to which he gave a warm laugh and brushed it off as no problem) although Italy had seemed to want to make a pasta dish.

She was able to promise that he could make dinner tomorrow to which he gave her a big hug, almost squeezing the life out of her. The rest of the day consisted of her reading a few international news articles, pretending to do homework so she would look somewhat studious in front of the countries, a quick shower (she had to avert her thoughts from a certain Frenchman when she decided to shower), then a change in to light coloured T shirt and pink Capri pajama bottoms before coming out of the bathroom. Ukraine and Germany thankfully managed to keep the peace long enough for her to made a rush to the kitchen and take her medication without distraction, cursing the fact she had almost forgotten to take them. They were going to drive her insane, she just knew it.

Finally, by 9:00, Italy, Japan, and America were watching some anime movie, while Ukraine sat knitting, Germany and Russia chatting in a corner, England and China were in the kitchen, reading, no doubt to escape the rowdier countries. "Um…" she started to try to catch their attention. As one, the 7 assembled turned to give her a glance before she stepped back due to the urge to hide her face. "I'm…g-g-going to b-bed now…pl-please d-don't w-w-w-wreck my house…" there, she warned them and now she had to put her faith that they wouldn't bring the walls down.

Germany scoffed but nodded stiffly while Russia gave a smile. Ukraine waved and chirped, "Sweet dreams, sweetie!" She nodded to the female nation and started to go upstairs when Germany asked, "Ailín, what time does your classes usually start?" she froze and nearly broke in to a cold sweat. They were serious about this, went they? They haven't caused her enough grief yet? "Well, 5:30 or 6-6:00 is w-w-when n-n-need t-t-to be up…7:45 i-is when t-the b-bus comes…" Germany rubbed a hand on his chin. "Very well. Danke." "You're welcome?" she hesitated then continued the trek upstairs.

_I still refuse to let them come with me. No freaking way are they coming with me! OK, don't panic, Ailín, you can figure out a plan, just be rational…WHY IS IT SO HARD TO STAY CALM! _She switched off the hallway light and made her way to her room, opened the door softly and almost slammed it in frustration. So far, her mind was coming up blank aside from possibly just walking down to the school and camping out there in the outside crevices of the school building or in the park a few blocks from it. She trashed that idea, writing it off as both dangerous and besides who knows what would animal life would be lurking around and practically speaking, her stuff would get all dirty and she'd probably be found out and land in some trouble. Her parents would definitely strangle her for being so stupid. Besides, she didn't feel like hiking out there anyway (and she was a little scared thinking of herself all alone, out there in the dark, vulnerable to anything or anyone that would happen to pass by).

Minutes ticked by and she couldn't use her phone; she'd end up staying awake all night going on the internet with it, so instead she threw the covers over her head and tried relax so she could get at least 6 hours of sleep. Any less and she'd surely start to nod off in one of her classes without a dose of caffeine. Letting out a tiny yawn, she shifted over to her side so that her back faced the door and started to think more on a ditch the nations plan. Maybe she could hide out in a neighbor's yard? No way, for one thing, they'd chase after her or bombard her with questions. Yikes, that was another problem; she would have to take the bus that meant a wait with some of the kids that lived on her street. She groaned in frustration, already feeling another headache coming on.

No doubt they would have some questions or at least be gossiping about it. _Wonder what they'll say? Ugh, whatever, I don't want to think about this now. Just, let me go to sleep, brain! _She was yanked from her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming open and a voice stating, "Ha-ha, Yo bros, I'm wiped!" A series of shushing noises filled the room and Germany seethed, "Will you keep your voice down? People are trying to settle in for the night." Ukraine glanced at Ailín and placed a hand on Germany's shoulder, "Oh, look, poor thing's asleep already? Let's all just retire for the night." She gave him a soft smile to which Germany let his annoyance recede. "Ja, alright, everyone, when you're ready."

"Pasta~~" Italy skipped over to the globe and touched its surface, vanishing from sight. One by one, the countries disappeared in to their rooms, with a seemingly dozing Ailín waiting for them to be tucked snugly wherever that globe let them before springing out of bed and marching straight to her dresser.

She picked the globe and examined it, muttering things about it being a good for nothing life wrecker, before looking around the room furtively. "Alright, you, I r-r-refuse to let th-them c-come with me…so what to d-do with you?" placing one hand on her hip, she chanced a glance outside her window. _Burial maybe? Nah, they'll pop out and be buried alive, way too cruel. Hmm? Maybe lock it in a room somewhere?_

That seemed plausible. She tiptoed out of her room and went to the laundry room, one of the few rooms that locked from the outside. She discreetly opened the door and gingerly placed I on top of the washer, and in her glee, almost slammed it shut. "Yes!" she let out soft cheers and even did a sort of a dance. But wait, what if that German or Russian is able to shoulder it open or something? Allowing a whining noise to slip past her lips, she decided to set an alarm an extra 15 minutes early to give her a head start. Maybe walk to another corner and hop on the bus there? Yeah, that sounded good. Ok, that was settled, she briskly walked to her room and with a content sigh, snuggled deep in her mattress and pulled her quilt around her shoulder.

Burrowing deep, she yawned and closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't pop out to check on her, but she wasn't a little kid, so most likely they wouldn't. Turning to face the wall again she started to think hard on possible reasons they had for crash landing in to her life. China said they owed her, but what did he mean? It sounded kind of ominous, with his somber tone and almost haunted expression, but as much as she tried to rack her brain, she could not find any plausible reason to explain their sudden appearance. "What could you be hiding?" she whispered to the wall, but she knew her walls didn't have ears, or at least she hoped not.

By pure incidence of luck, Ailín, after dreaming of being chased by a three headed talking tooth giant through her hometown, was able to wake up around 4:40. Groggily sitting up, she shook herself to pep up her system, but only succeeded in irritating herself. She was tempted to just lie back down for a few more minutes but remembered whenever she did that she would fall right back to sleep, nullifying her plans to get any last minute work done and dragged out of bed by her parents an hour and a half later.

Yanking herself from the covers, she stumbled over to her dresser, smirking at the absence of the globe looming on top of it, and slowly opened her second drawer to search for a shirt. "What to wear..." she lamented, some of her shirts were still in a bundle in the laundry room no doubt needing a good round in the washing machine. Slightly aggravated by her indecisiveness, she finally plucked a sort sleeved silver shirt with a dark blue rose on it and tossed it on her bed.

Yawning again, she opened her third drawer, pawed through some pants until coming across a pair of dark red jeans with looping chains and three rows of gleaming fake gems near the pockets on each side. Skipping on getting socks, as she hardly wore them unless it was winter, she stretched her back and limbs and was almost awake enough to actually smile.

Deciding that a shower would wake her up, she slipped out of her room and padded her way to the bathroom, making sure to open it extra softly and close it so it made no more than a slight creak. Stripping down, she plucked the pink shower cap from the door hook and tucked In her ponytail and kicked her pajamas under the sink, and hopping in to the tub. Compromising to set it on a slightly cooler temperature, she immersed herself so she could just concentrate on the water's touch on her skin, and hopefully bleach her mind of the wacky dream she had.

After 7 minutes, she hopped out, turned off the shower so she could air dry but first she had to make a break for her room and she prayed that that none of the nations had felt the need to an earlier visit. Luckily, as she looked frantically around,the coast was clear so she hightailed it to her room, the air around her chilling her, but also clear the sleepy fog from her senses.

She removed the shower cap and shook her hair so that her hair was shaken out from the hair tie, falling almost to her waist. "Much better." she nodded approvingly, slipping on her clean unmentionables. Soon after she had gotten dressed, she walked downstairs and went to find her bag, lying by the front door. She had finished her homework during sometime Sunday evening after dinner, so she was already packed and didn't have to waste time doing so. Good thing too, because every second counted if she wanted to, well she had to admit it to herself at least, ditch the nations. No way would they follow her to school like a bunch of stalkers! Moving on, she opted not to get breakfast, and to just rush brushing her hair and applying lotion o n her arms and face. She dug her walking black boots from the space by the steps and slipped them on, ready to just hike outside.

Moving back to the kitchen, its clock read 5:18, what now, camp out at the bus stop? Nah, for one thing it was still pretty chilly in the mornings, and really, who knows what could happen to her all alone waiting for that amount of time? Paranoid, why yes, Ailín could be, especially when the situation seemed to exaggerate itself. She could watch a little TV but she didn't want to risk the nations hearing, if they could, she wasn't entirely sure of the mechanisms of that freaking globe yet, but she did want to put her mind on something else. Well, unfortunately for her, that came in the form of an enraged shout, "Was zur hölle?!" Oh, snap, cue angry German bellowing about a locked door and demanding to know what was going on. "W-well, I'm out of here..." Ailín sped to the front door, more voices now audible, reaching downstairs, making Ailín wince. Time for Ailín to disappear and stay outside for a little while.

` "That scheming little,...!" Germany barked, pounding on the door. Grinding his teeth together, he shouldered the door open, the knob succumbing to his strength easily and he stomped to the girl's room, only to find the room empty of occupants. "Was?" Ailín froze. She had a hand on the doorknob when she heard the German yell and with a sinking feeling heard the door fly open and bang against the wall. Should she open the door and risk him hearing, then following her outside, and tracking her down? Chances were that she would not be able to outrun him, and she'd look insane running from a seemingly invisible person. Or should she just hide, and wait until she could sneak out from the kitchen door?

"Where is that mädchen?"Germany took slow, careful steps, as to disguise his location and hopefully take her b surprise, at least if she was still within the walls. Who knows how far she was willing to run with them? Ailín wanted to cry, in fact, she felt large tears starting to form but she slunk against the wall and tried to slide behind the couch but to her chagrin, her footstep made creaking noises, which did not escape the German's ears.

Sighing, he crept closer to the living room, where he finally set his eyes on the apparently empty room. "I know you're in here, Ailín. Come out here."His tone was strict but Ailín refused to comply. No way was she going to let them tag along with her to school, no way. ""Ailín...kommen Sie bitte hier**.**

.."after some afterthought, he added another, "...bitte", growing annoyed, he had slipped in to his native tongue, but Ailín would not come out of hiding unless he agreed to stay at her house.

"No."slipped past quivering lips, and Germany smirked in victory walking over to the couch and reach to feel a head of hair. Ailín shrieked, and crab-walked away from the hand, making Germany want to laugh out but he held it back, letting his annoyance overpower his amusement. And just what do you think you're doing?" he crossed his arms and glared down at Ailín, who managed to stare at him with wide eyes but frowned in defiance. ""Y-y-you c-can't come w-with me..." she explained succinctly, though her tone was slightly edgy.

"May I ask why?" he challenged, albeit genuinely curious. Ailín paled, the reason flashing in her mind,_ because I don''t want you to see how they all,_ but she cut herself off giving him another disapproving stare. "Sh-shouldn't y-you j-just tr-trust me?"To her shock, he shook his head. "This isn't about trust. Although, why you thought locking the globe in your laundry room would work, I'll never understand, but we're supposed to keep an eye on you."

Ailín shook her head in disbelief. That was the reason to tag along? She was too old for a baby sitter! I'm a-almost 17!"she squeaked, chancing to peer over the top over the couch only to be met with icy blue eyes. Yelping, she threw herself backward, only for an arm to shoot out towards her and grab her arm at the last second. "_Achten!" Germany shouted as he pulled her upwards. "Thanks..." she trailed off, looking away in humiliation. ___Why did I think hiding behind a couch was going to work? I mean, seriously?__

__ "___Come out from behind there."Germany sighed, backing away. Ailín frowned in stubborn defiance and shook her head. "Please, just..." she started but then she saw the German's face harden and she quickly obliged to his command. Germany took her wrist the moment she had walked away from the sofa and close enough to him and started tugging her to the steps. "I'm sure the others would like to hear your explanation as to why you tried locking them in your laundry room." Ailín gulped; this was not going to be pretty._

_-Defying Gravity-_

_ Sure enough, when the two had made it to the top of the steps, they could hear voices coming from Ailín's room, though she couldn't quite make out what they were all saying. "Come on."Germany simply said, pushing her forward. She looked t o the floor as she steps nearer to her room, feeling as if she were being led to her execution._

Stepping inside her room she was pulled in by America, who for some reason was grinning at her. "Hey, girl! Morning!"" Ugh, how could anyone be so cheery so early? "Um, good m-morning?" Germany placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Seems as though she thought it be funny to try to sneak away from us und lock us in her laundry room." 8 pairs of eyes gave her looks ranging from confusion to annoyance. She turned to look at the German, thinking why would he say she thought it was funny and was about to open her mouth when America cut her off. "Aw, dude, not cool, why would you do that, anyway?" She shrugged noncommittally, maybe if she stalled long enough, she'd miss her bus and would have to wait until her mother got home and gave her a ride. They wouldn't be able to chase a car, would they?

"Do you not want us to come with you to school?" Russia broke the silence, but his tone was one of wonder. "No, I don't."Ailín hated to keep saying it, but she wanted them to just at least stay at her house. Last thing they needed to see was why she preferred the world of the Internet to actually socializing among her peers. "Oh, it's a shame you feel that way dear, but we have an obligation to fulfill and we cant stay here and just wait."Ukraine tried to say gently but Ailín''s expression remained almost distraught.

Ailín couldn't believe this was happening, what would it take for them to just stay here? Maybe if she jumped out the window and scaled down the tree, she could make a break for it, but that was impossible for two reasons 1: She hasn't climbed trees since she turned 11 and 2) They were blocking the way and besides she had her stuff still behind the couch downstairs. She couldn't just leap out the window, miraculously shimmy down a tree, but only to return for her stuff.

"'Is there something at school you don't want us to know about Ailín-san?" Ailín did a double take at Japan, who was still wearing a calm mask for a face, and she squirmed when the others looked at her with a slighter greater degree of intensity. Finally, she sighed and nodded. "Yes..." Tears filled her eyes, thinking of the lunches alone, the name calling, the laughter, the, the...She broke away from the German and balled her hands in to fists. "Ailín...wouldn't it be better if we went with you so you wouldn't be alone?" The others gave Italy flabbergasted glances but murmured in agreement.

Sniffling she shook her head, "Wh-what good w-would it d-do?" Damn it, she was getting so close to crying her eyes out. "I'm g-going to t-the bathroom..." she quickly excused her self, brushing past Germany and nearly racing to the sanctity of the bathroom. She barely caught herself from slamming the door.

She should've seen this coming, she should've planned just in case they decided to get up early. Of course, the German's image screamed military so of course he'd be used to getting up early. Wiping her eyes and nose, she leaned against the door, trying to collect herself. What was the big deal with letting them come see, her teachers were almost strangers and she was almost certain they saw her classmates tormenting her.

Oh yeah, the whole popping in to her life by magic thing. Besides, if they were nations, they were centuries, even thousands of years old, surely they wouldn't think too much of bullying when they've been through something like war. Maybe they wouldn't care. Not even her parents knew about the worst of it. Sure, they knew about the stuttering but her boss knew more because Ailín broke down one day when she was in a particularly weak set of mind.

A knock at the door startled her and she hesitantly called out, "Y-yes?" "Ve~ Ailín,are you alright?" Oh, it was Italy. Ailín really didn't want anyone to see her, puffy eyed and snotty nosed, right now so she just told him, "Give m-me a m-m-minute." and went to yank some toilet paper and wiped her eyes and nose. "Ve~OK, I'll tell everyone you'll be out soon." Nodding even though she knew he would not see through the door, she turned on the water and splashed cold liquid on her face, then letting water droplets fall off her chin, grabbed some toilet paper and dried her skin. "l-look a-at me, a fr-freaking crybaby." she muttered at her reflection, which stared back at her with equal distaste.

Switching off the light and creaking open the door she was relieved to find that Italy had disappeared, most likely to go back to the others but now she needed to find an excuse to rationalize why she had run off like that. Well, luckily, her fears were unfounded because as soon as she waked in her room, Germany took charge. "Gut, now that Ailín is back we can discuss the day's agenda." Boy, they were dead set on coming with her weren't they? "Ailín? If it's alright, we decided that maybe today we could go with you as a sort of a trial day. If things are OK we won't ask you about it anymore." Ukraine piped up, smiling gently. Ailín pondered this. If it was just one day, then maybe, if she avoided certain places of the school, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have them along. But, she would have to make it look like she wasn't evading people on purpose.

It could work, it would have to. "S-s-s-sounds OK." she muttered, kicking her foot a bit. Germany nodded his approval; they had finally been able to compromise with Ailín and now came the part in which they would wait until they left for school.

~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**7:30~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wait until it was time to walk to the bus stop was awkward, to say the least. After Ailín was prodded to apologize, Britain had had told her how they would be accompanying her. Hey were going to use the globe Sofiya had given her. Skeptical she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Bu-but you can't ex-expect me to carry t-that all day."Yes, she was dangerously close to whining, but the effects of waking earlier than she'd like were catching up to her.

Instead of chastising her however, he gave a smile and merely said, "Just watch." The globe disappeared in a rain shower of light spouts and became a miniature globe on a chain, a harmless looking necklace. "Whoa..." he gasped poking the little globe. And you're all gong to be in there?"

Ukraine giggled and patted Ailín's head while Ailín shipped around her room. "Ve! We get to come to school with bella Ailín!" Ailín couldn't hold back a smile at the Italian's antics but gingerly took the necklace and asked for help with the clasp. Of curse France volunteered instantly, only to be whacked up side the head by England, and they both started quibbling about the 'frog's treacherous, scheming hands.

In the end, Russia ended up helping her put on the necklace, which hung nicely above her silver cross she had bought at a school sale a few months back. "Thanks, Russia." she smiled, and he returned the smile with a happy "You're very welcome~."

Eventually, the two nations stopped arguing after being separated and she announced she was going to take a small break before gathering her things, then went downstairs. Fast froward to 7:30 and Ailín had put on her jacket, tied her hair tighter, grabbed her back, and was about to walk out the door, despite the nagging questions of did she have her homework, did she brush her teeth, have enough money for lunch, and just feeling like she had picked up a few mother hens.

"Yes, yes, yes."she had growled under her breath, hand still on the doorknob. "No need to be so cross, we're just trying to help." Britain huffed and a sliver of regret picked at her mind before she shoved off that thought and closed, and locked the door behind her. "Sorry, OK?"she asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from leaking in to her voice and she looked behind her, expecting to see the countries behind her, but was met with empty air. "Huh?"she asked the air comically spinning around to see if there was a wormhole or some rift in the fabric of space and time that they had fallen in to.

"We're inside the globe now, ja?" The necklace glowed slightly and Ailín lifted it in the palm of her hand. "Whoa..." This was incredible, but that was awfully creepy when the voice had come in to her head. She shivered. _So now I can hear them in my head. Perfect. _ '_Told ya we wouldn't need seats! _

She rubbed at her forehead at the volume of the American's voice. _Just what I need. 9 additional consciousnesses. I advise you not to listen to Amerika, _Да_? Hey, man, what's that supposed to mean?_

Ailín face-palmed. _Great, the cold war duo are arguing..._That was when she heard the snickering. _Cold war duo? Wouldn't it be a trio with old man China? _America's voice asked. _Aiyah, show some respect, you brat! _Wait a minute. _YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS?! _She shrieked inside her head. _Aiyah, no need to be so loud but yes, aru. We're telepathically linked to you as long as you wear the necklace._

Ailín's mouth dropped in horror. _No, no, no! DOES NOT COMPUTE! NO! NO! _On that note, she raced the rest of the way to the corner where two boys and another girl were already there, immersed in their music. _Oh come now, surely you're overreacting. Britain_ chimed in, and Ailín could picture him shaking his head a scolding manner. _Uh, no, I' m not! _The girl looked up, her light brown hair

framing disinterested green eyes which lightened considerably upon seeing Ailín, who gave a weak smile to her. The other girl nodded but then went back to her business of sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus.

Doesn't_ anyone say hello to each other anymore? Britain_ questioned to which Ailín gave a wry smile. America laughed and made a comment about England being stuck to the past to which a slapping sound was heard and soon enough there was what sounded like a mini brawl happening within the glove. Germany was giving orders to quit fighting while Italy was whining about peace, though that did nothing to mitigate the sounds of violence.

_I'm getting a headache! _Ailín mentally shirked, feeling her frustration rise. A chorus of apologies entered her ears and she softly sighed. _It's fine, but please, can we just make today as painless as possible?_

But, Ailín knew that if today was going to like any other day, it was going to be far from painless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Defying Gravity~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The up side of this particle route was that Ailín's neighborhood was one of the first stops she she was guaranteed a seat of her choice. She chose a seat in the near center and scooted to the window and stared out at the scenery. Rows of trees and pavement whooshed in front of her eyes when she heard Italy ask, _"Ve~, so what is your school like, bella? _Ailín leaned against the window pane and tried her best to describe it. _Well, it's fairly big, with large windows in the front looking in to a hallway It's three levels, and a large garden out back._

She shifted in her seat, resting her hand on her chin as the bus stopped a few minutes later. She stared at the leathery seat in front of her and she wondered again why buses didn't have seat belts? About four or five kids climbed the bus, playfully roughhousing and chatting about their weekend. Ailín simply tuned them out, taking out her own music and tuning to Imaginary, the Origin version.

Letting herself down in the melody, she pictured herself wearing a long pure silver gown sleeping in a forest, lost in one of her fairy tales come true. It was such an easy route to take to get lost in a peaceful moment before she had school, and it gave her a way to try to muffle the sounds of the bickering nations. She didn't know they they had to be so loud. Couldn't they be a little more soft spoken? Was that too much to ask?

…..POW! Someone just received a vicious jaw smash and she guessed she got her answer; no, they couldn't be. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the bus finally pulled up the dreadfully familiar high school Ailín mentally shot them the message. _Looks decent. How come you were so gung ho on keeping us at your house? _America asked. _Just...because. _Was Ailín's answer, along with the sentiment to just let the question go, but she found out that America either didn't sense the atmosphere or just chose not to heed her warning. Aw_, come on, surely you have a better reason than that! _

_ America...I think you we should just wait for Ailín to tell us when she's comfortable. You shouldn't try to pry. Ukraine_ admonished gently, but Italy had distracted them all by asking if they had pasta lunches. _Probably. I rarely go in the cafeteria. _Her friends had different lunch periods anyway, and she couldn't read in peace, besides, last time she tried reading one girl took her book and threw it in the trash can. It took her half the percentage of her dignity to fish it out in front of several snickering classmates.

_Why would someone do such a thing? _Whoops, guess they could also see memories, because she distinctly pictured the girl with a long light brown pony tail and cruel gray eyes chuck her copy of the Secret Garden in a trash already filled with oozing remains of the previous lunch period. Tears were already filling in her eyes present day as she remembered the laughter as she gave a sardonic smile and went back over to her own friends, whispering about how Ailín was such a baby.

_The kind of people who hate everything different, no matter how harmless that's who! _Ailín shouted at them, imagining them wincing at the mental magnitude of her voice. Right away, she felt sorry for them but so far she was fAilíng at putting on a facade so they wouldn't feel the need to stalk, err, accompany her to school.

She blocked out the sound of them trying to placate her, but it was in the past and Ailín refused to divulge anything else on the incident. At least she got her book back with only a bad smell and a sort of filminess from the oily textures of the discarded residue. But, she would have to step up her game to ensure they'd acquiesce to staying home and letting her go to school without knowing there will 9 people inside a magical miniature globe hanging around her neck.

She puled on her back pack straps tighter, and swallowed down the familiar sinking feeling but was hopeful she could avoid as many people as possible and just lay low. Of course, fate had a different plan because as she walked in the doorway, she was eyed by a couple of students who smirked at her as she hurried past, not daring to look back. She really didn't like the look of their expressions. It was like they knew something terrible about her and they were just waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb, so to speak.

_Great, what else could go wrong? _She bemoaned under her breath as she walked to her locker. Today was relatively alright, but she dreaded gym, although she had liked the tennis unit they did. Dodging another group of students were were lost in their own cloud of exchanging jokes and curses about Monday, she finally made it to her locker where she quickly

performed the combination, opened her bag and dug out two nit was slammed with a notebooks and gym clothes and stuffed them inside, and went to close her door but it was slammed with a bang and she yelped, her nails nearly ripped from her fingers. She made a terrified expression only or it to dissipate in to relief when she saw it was her friend, a girl with darker hair with greenish-blue streaks and stood about 5'7 with alarmed blue eyes.

"Um, hi Rachel?" she asked her close friend since the 3rd grade when Ailín had first moved north eastern . Rachel pulled on Ailín's arm, almost not giving the latter enough time to snap the lock on her locker door and was pulled in to an empty classroom. "Jeez, n-not so rough." she joke,d but faltered when she saw the panicky look on her friend's face. "You OK?" she asked, knowing Rachel had a tendency to go in to overprotective mode when she thought there was sometime wrong, especially when it concerned someone she knew.

"I just heard from Crystal, she says the cops came to your neighborhood over the weekend. parents saw the news online and spread it around. Can you believe it? Did you see anything? I tried to text you but I guess your phone must've been dead or something?" _No...I haven't gotten that much time to myself, after finding 8 men in my house and trying to keep my sanity. _She suppressed a smile when Britain's voice sputtered indignantly as well as cries of protest from the others.

"Yea, s-s-sorry about th-that. It's been a...w-weird weekend..." Ailín settled to say. Rachel nodded in agreement. "If by weird you mean, too short, I agree! I need my bed!" Mood lightened considerably, she dramatically clung tn the smaller girl's shoulders, making exaggerating despair-filled cries.

"Um, there, there?" Ailín rolled her eyes at her friend's cries of 'Make the weekend come back!''as she cleared her throat. "But, I d-did hear th-that th-there was a b-break in but the g-guys m-m-must gave gotten away." Rachel picked herself up and ran a pale hand through her chin length hair. "Ah, well, hope they catch them. Could you imagine that, wicked scary! Think they'll turn this int a police drama? The episode of the ghostly burglars." she made a spooky OoooooOOO or at least tried to before Ailín burst in to laughter.

"You suck, man." Rachel pouted, but started to laugh to. "Come on, let's go. The hall dictators will roast us alive if we''re not in homeroom." Rachel swatted Ailín on the back and both girls walked until Rachel turned a corner to head for a separate hallway and Ailín continued onwards. It was then she noticed a flash a light brown from the corner of her eye and she started to breathe a little more shallow.

"Please, no..." she whispered, but even looking down the form came closer, until Ailín felt something pull at her shirt, cloth and bra-strap included, and snapped it with a sharp flick of the wrist. "Move it, fat ass." a female voice snarled, shoving Ailín to the side. By time Ailín had recovered, the girl had already disappeared in to one of the rooms, leaving Ailín thinking, No, how about you move it, but she simply stared ahead, leaning against the wall,hands clenching and unclenching to and from fists, as she willed herself not to cry. Not here. Not in front of anyone and not in earshot of the countries.

AN: And we finally see a snippet of why Ailín did not want to go to school with the countries. And don't worry, that's only the tip of the iceberg. We'll see a very interesting back story between the two girls and the other student regarding Ailín later chapters. Also, I'm planning on revealing a little on her own personal history and more friends will be introduced. Man, this was the longest chapter of this story to date, a little over 20 pages! Is it alright if I keep it this length? Is the pacing OK? Well, until next time!


	10. Truth and Consenquence

AN: Hi everyone! So yeah, long chapter last time and we discovered that not all's well with Ailín's school life. This is going to a around 9's length give or take a bit, but let's recap! Also, I may include the flashback next chapter, due to how I left this off, sorry, but we'll definitely dive in to her past in chapter, um, 11 will it be?

_ "Please, no..." she whispered, but even looking down the form came closer, until Ailín felt something pull at her shirt, cloth and bra-strap included, and snapped it with a sharp flick of the wrist. "Move it, fat ass." a female voice snarled, shoving Ailín to the side. By time Ailín had recovered, the girl had already disappeared in to one of the rooms, leaving Ailín thinking, No, how about you move it, but she simply stared ahead, leaning against the wall,hands clenching and unclenching to and from fists, as she willed herself not to cry. Not here. Not in front of anyone and not in earshot of the countries._

Ailín tightened her grip on her book-bag straps as she tried to recover from the insult and try to stop the sea of tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. She couldn't cry here, not in front of people, she just couldn't. She pinched her wrist in an attempt to use the pain to distract herself, but made sure not to pinch too hard so the pain wouldn't be the reason to cry. _Hold it back, Ailín, just hold it back. Pretend you're not here...pretend you're..._She wiped at her eyes, feeling the familiar wet of the salty liquid smearing her fingers.

Not wanting to take the risk of others seeing her, she wiped at her eyes a second time, making sure to press against her eyes to squeeze out any remaining tears. _Ve~e, Ailín__, stai bene? _Italy asked.

_I'll be fine. _Ailín told him, trying to block the event from memory and concentrating on making it to homeroom before she ran in to any other, undesirable company. _Are you sure? You were about to cry..._

Ailín scowled. _Wait, I thought you could only hear my thoughts, are you telling me you can also see what's going on around me?_

_ Is the globe see-through? _As sarcastic as that sounded, it was giving Ailín an opportunity to distract herself as she entered her homeroom glad to see that a minimal of people saw her. The ones that did, however, started whispering amongst themselves, throwing her a glance.

_Nein, you could say we're seeing everything through your eyes. Are you sure you're alright, mädchen? _What could she say, if she told them one thing, odds are they were going to read her thoughts or emotions, oh geez that sounded weird, and nag at her until she finally gave in. _I'm an easy crier. Don't worry about me. _Was what she finally settled on telling, err, thinking to them. She took a seat at her desk and plucked a notebook from her bag and started to simply make a list of things she wanted to get done. Although, writing them down was one thing, actually being focused enough to finish was an entirely different matter.

_Well, I probably will have homework, so just put that down. I have to stop by the library...Sofiya, we have so much to talk about, and maybe I don't know. This would be so much easier if I had more of a life... _Closing her notebook she looked at the clock, notifying her it was almost 8:02.

_Hahaha! No sweat, with us here, you'll be a party animal in no time! _She really had no idea how to respond to that except with, _Do I even want to know what you're thinking, America? _

She was answered with_: Probably not, dear. No telling what inane ideas this git has up his sleeve. _She giggled a little at the Englishman's words but her mood sobered when her homeroom teacher, a woman of about 5'5 with long deep red hair, light blue eyes wearing a power suit came barreling in."Good morning."she gushed out, trying to catch her breath.

Ailín assumed that she had rushed in from somewhere, Ms. MacKenna was known for running last minute errands, and paid barely any attention and dug out her notebook again. Homeroom was only about 8 minutes longer and then she'd have to rush to her Astronomy class, which started at 8:20. She smiled; she actually enjoyed the class (to a reasonable extent) plus, they had finally gotten an observatory. She was dead set on trying to find the perfect day to try to go and see if she could spot something. Then, at 9:10 she would have her dodging people to race to her Math Foundations class, followed by her study hall, where she guessed she could just work on homework from her first classes, if the mood struck her.

More often than not she would rather spend time jotting down poetry ideas or just doodle the time away. Following an impossibly short study hall was lunch period, to which she absolutely hated. Bad enough people could look at you while you ate your food but she would definitely had to avoid lunch if she were to convince the nations that nothing was wrong. Of course, there was the matter of that little incident that happened minutes earlier. Hmm, maybe she could try to convince them that that girl was like that to everyone? It could work, she just had to make sure to avoid her for the rest of the day.

OK, back on schedule, she had her Honours World History class after her study hall and lunch period(even though she was a bit embarrassed to admit it but she read so much and pretended she was actually living in those times when she was younger to shake that habit. Well, at least it helped her remember facts and with her essays. The last two classes were her health and literature class. She shuddered, she really didn't want health class,sometimes they covered really embarrassing topics, but what could she do?

Well, getting kicked out of class was one option but she hardly had the in school personality for that. Seriously, she should maybe make a slight attempt to speak up a little more. Maybe...

A loud ringing noise jarred her from her thoughts and she packed her things up and waited until everyone else had filed out of the room before giving a slight wave to Ms. MacKenna, who gave a bright mile and went back to sorting through her files. OK_, just relax, you can get through this..._The mini pep talk she was giving herself only served to incur more questions from the countries. _Ve~ How come you sound so nervous, bella? _She thought of e sound of static and it enabled her to muffle their voices somewhat. _Why... who..._Hmm? _Per favore, stop the noise, Ailín! _

Ailín hummed in reply, as she walked to up a flight of stairs, shifting her bag so the wright wasn't at too awkward an angle. _Sorry...just, I've got a few things on my mind. _There, maybe now she could concentrate on her classes in peace, although, ironically in an other circumstance she would've welcomed the opportunity to be distracted a little. _Care to talk about it, aru? _She gave another little noncommittal hum in response. _Maybe later. Man, I wish school started at 11 or 12..._

_ The earlier you get up, the more time you have to get things done, ja? _Hmm, well, he did have a good point, but Ailín didn't feel like being particularly agreeable, maybe they should try again at noon.

Climbing further up the stairs she listened as the other students' voices blended together in a monotonous sea of chatter as she finally walked down the hall to the fifth door on her right and stepped inside her astronomy class. Beautiful pictures of galaxies,stars and diagrams adorned the walls and she took her spot next to the poster of the spiral galaxy NGC 4414. Looking around the room she saw only a couple of other girls had already arrived and had taken their usual spots a couple rows behind her—she had to sit in the front row so she could hear the teacher better, heh at least she could actually see the board better, and her notes didn't suffer from that either, which was always a good thing.

A few more students entered the building followed b the teacher a woman who appeared to be in her forties with short curly hair and wearing a long blue dress. "Morning."she called to the few students who had already arrived. She received a mumbled 'Mornings' back but made herself busy with writing a few names on the board to prepare to the lesson.

After a few minute, the class was filled and the bell rang shortly after and the teacher, Mrs. Swarez gave a weary smile and told them to open their books to page 122. Ailín flipped through the pages, the smell of the book's pages wafting over to her as she finally reached the page, she read the into to the chapter on the subject of dark matter. Oooo, spooky~ "Please read the pages 122-140 and do questions 1-4 on the chapter quiz." The class groaned slightly, but Ailín was more than happy to be ready to dive in so she could get a head start on the chapter and have some time to maybe doodle a couple of lines of a poetry idea she had.

_It's refreshing to see someone be enthusiastic about their education, Britain'_s voice rang out, causing Ailín to jump in her seat. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so she mentally sent back, _'Well, I'm not the only one likes at least some parts of school..._That much was true; she could handle some of classes better than others, and at least she was getting better with her math, well, maybe just a little.

She just hoped they wouldn't fall behind and need to see one of the math tutors again. The last one she had was a bit intimidating and it was hard for Ailín to maintain contact, because the girl was so tall but also her stutter was unusually worse sometimes, especially when she got frustrated, leaving her speech nearly incomprehensible.

She sighed and turned the page to read the first few paragraphs on dark matter, jotting down little notes and vocabulary so she could remember them easier. As she scribbled whoever, she noticed the familiar rising of whispers rise around her, but she was dead set on ignoring them, no way was she going to make the nations suspect something was going on. She figured she could just say that the girl from this morning was like that to everyone even though that had to be the farthest thing from the truth.

She scratched her skull and flipped the page, eyes dancing from word to word, her pen scratching on the paper. She was in the midst of learning dark matter's property of space when she felt something light hit her forehead. Puzzled, she glanced from her work to spot a crumbled ball of paper sitting menacingly on her desk a couple of inches from her book. Her eyes blinked rapidly, but otherwise she gave no acknowledgment to it and went straight back to the page, scowling internally because she had lost her place.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Defying Gravity~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK_, just a few more sentences and..._there, she was finally at the chapter review and she was in luck; they weren't that bad of questions. Smiling slightly, she numbered a blank page of pager from 1 to 1-4 and got ready to finish so she could hurry. Class was about 15 minutes from the bell and the work they didn't finish on their in-class writing assignments, they would have to add to any homework Mrs. Swarez decided to assign. _Question one: How much more material is there in clusters of galaxies than we would expect from the galaxies and hot gas we can see? _Hmm. She flipped back about 4 pages and used her finger to skim through until she found the right piece of information. Flipping back, she scribbled, _Five times the amount. _Then went to question 2: _How are scientists able to deduce the presence of dark matter? _She looked through her notes and answered, _the temperature of the very hot gas located in clusters of galaxies as well as by the distribution of the very hot gas located within the clusters of galaxies._

_ 3 is : State the reason why we are unable to see dark matter. Oh, because doesn't emit light...oh come on, that's too obvious,I'm on a roll LOL~~ OK, last one: If dark matter is unable to be seen how do we verify its existence? Oh, isn't it because of how it affects the gravity of the other celestial bodies~. It;s all about the gravity of the situation, right?...OK, I'm blaming that joke on the fact that it's Monday morning..._

Writing her name at the top of the paper, she got up to hand her paper, only for something to shoot out between her ankles causing her to face plant painfully on the floor. "Yaah!" she shrieked, causing a torrent of giggles to erupt through the class. "Ailín! You alright?" In an instant, Mrs. Swarez was out of her chair and at Ailín's side. Ailín, fortunately, was able to catch herself with the palms of her hands, but hissed when the pain traveled through her arms and knees.

Her teacher patted her shoulder and gingerly lifted her up repeating her question. "Yeah, I'm f-fine." some of her classmates laughed quietly, hiding their smiles, while she noticed a couple crossing their arms and giving cruel smirks. Changing the subject, she handed Mrs. Swarez her work who took it with a cornered look.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see the nurse?" _Just let it drop... just let it drop please. _

"P-p-positive. M-m-may I g-go to the bathroom?" Mrs Swarez nodded, and walked over to her desk, rummaging around for a hall pass. While this occurred, Ailín carefully walked back to her desk, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, glad she had worn pants today. The last thing she needed was to fall and let everyone see what colour her underwear is.

Packing up her books, she noticed the paper ball was still sitting there, its shape seeming to loom over her pen. She ignored the gnawing feeling she was getting and dropped her pen in a pocket on the front of her backpack. "Here you are Ailín." Mrs Swarez called and Ailín avoided nearby desks as much as possible, fearing another intimate meeting with the floor. "Th-thanks." she said, taking the piece of paper and finally making a break for it out the door.

-Defying Gravity-

As soon as she was farther from the classroom, she was bombarded with concerned questions from the nations. _Oh my, are you sure you're alright? _The Ukrainian asked. _Ve! Was the floor slippery? They should be more careful so students don't get hurt! _Ailín could picture Italy waging a disproving 'Mommy' finger with a lightly scolding expression. _Are you sure you shouldn't go to the nurse, it would've been quite the nasty fall had you not protected yourself. _Britain suggested.

_I''m fine. Just an annoying ache that'll go away before next _class_. Not like I fell and hit my head. Mrs. Swarez can be kind of overprotective of her students but meh, I'm alright. _Really, at least she had one teacher who acted like she cared. "Besides, that wasn't the first time I fell in class." she whispered, before dropping her mouth in horror. _Because, yeah, I'm clumsy, so no need to overreact to something that's happened countless times, right?_

_OK_, that cover up sounded so bad it was sad. But, she didn't hear anyone challenging her so she decided to let it go for now. _Well, obviously I can't go to the bathroom, _(here, she hears France let out an amused chuckle), _so I might as well get a head start on going to Math... _Walking toward the staircase to travel up to her class, she feels her phone vibrating and she sets her bag down and looks to see if any teachers are around and happily plucks her phone and presses the 'Read Text' option.

Her expression turns from casual curiosity to one of dread as she reads and rereads the text, _Ailín, whatever you do, don't go to the bathrooms on the second floor today. I'll tell you about it during your Study Hall. Meet me in the library. _It was from Rachel, who had study hall this period, and oddly enough lunch Ailín's study period. Oh, geez what was waiting for her in the bathroom? No, no, no, this couldn't happen, not today. _Why would she tell you not to go to the bathroom? _Japan asked.

_No reason..._Ailín closed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her phone. _No reason at all. _Chewing on her lip, she put her phone in her pocket and continued walking to her class. _Hey, it's OK, you can tell us if something's bothering you, you know, _America added. Ailín made it a point to ignore them and to try to wall her thoughts off from them as she walked up the stairs and opened the doorway to the third level and walked a few doors down and sat down by a room. _I'm fine...everything's fine. _But, she was sure they could tell, even through a thought, that she was lying. So far, her plan was fAilíng her and she decided to try even harder so that they would believe that really, everything was perfectly normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*Defying Gravity~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To her relief, math went by without any incident, and her teacher, an older man with glasses, who reminded Ailín of Santa Clause, and only assigned one page of math problems for homework, which she knew she would try to do as soon as study hall rolled around, and her assigned group luckily understood her issues with speaking so another member, a tall boy with light hair and freckles volunteered to do their problem on the board. That class over with, she gave a soft smile to hr teacher, and hurried out with the rest of her classmates. She had barely left the room when she felt a nasty poke in her shoulder and she was spun around to face a girl with auburn hair and menacing hazel eyes wearing a jean jacket over matching dark jeans.

Ailín's breath caught in her throat as she managed o croak out, "Um...h-hello, G-Grace..." Grace, instead of saying hello back simply said, "You don't look too good, maybe you should run to the bathroom." a nasty smile, she pushed Ailín aside and left a shocked Ailín behind. Not bothering to look back but letting a smirk etch itself on to her face.

_What did she mean by that, Ailín, aru? _She blinked rapidly, and turned around, walking solemnly to her study hall. She had to talk to Rachel, fast. No way could she give anyone satisfaction of going to the bathroom, who knew if someone would be waiting, hoping to catch her reaction to whatever was waiting for her to see?

_She's like that to everyone. Nothing to worry about. _How many lies would she have to tell them before last bell? Traveling to a lecture room, she wasted no time in asking the teacher for a pass to go to the library to do some light reading, glad for her shy, quiet nature, as he signed one and gave it to her without question. Thanking the slightly jittery man, she walked out and hurried to the library, put her bag in a cubby hole after taking her phone out, and going to one of the tables to wait for her friend.

She tapped her fingers on a table and glared at the clock before getting the tell tale vibration that signaled a new text. She stood up and went into the bookshelves to hide the device. _I should be at the library in about 2 minutes. I'm in the cafeteria bathroom, lol in case you're wondering, but I'll be up there soon, I'll be at one of the tables._

Ailín texted back, _I'm already at the library but OK, I'll see you soon. _Then pocketed her phone, lest a teacher walks by and confiscates her phone. She looked ta the bookshelves to see she was in the teen fiction section and idly wondered if she should pic out a read for a lazy weekend day or something.

But, shaking her head, she decided against it and walked back to the table to wait for Rachel, who eventually came hurrying in, barely bothering to show the aide her pass, and made a beeline for Ailín. "Come on. I have to show you something." she whispered, pulling a confused, and slightly scared, Ailín from her seat to a more isolated corner of the library.

"What's up?" Ailín asked, noticing the way Rachel was pawing through her purse. She took out her own phone, pushed a few buttons, and then handed it to Ailín, who took it carefully, as if she was afraid it was going to bite her. "W-w-what's so urgent th-" she stopped right there, feeling a chill run through her. On Rachel's phone was a picture of a spray painted pig that bore a plastered photo of Ailín's yearbook on the bathroom wall with the words, 'Don't feed the animals' by its head. Trembling she felt tears well up in her eyes as Rachel took the phone back, face darkening, and for once, the nations were stunned in to silence.

"Ailín...I heard a couple of girls laughing about it, I'm so sorry but don't think I won't kick their asses." Ailín looked at her friend through teary eyes and said, "No d-d-don't, i-i-i-it's n-not worth it, Rache." she blinked and the tears flowed freely. She felt herself being engulfed in a hug and hiccuped, a mix of despair and fury swelling but translating itself to sobs. _Damn it, why, why, why! _

Rachel patted her friend on the back, "Well, you can't let them get away with this." Ailín shook her head. "I'm not. I p-p-promise." looking up, she tried to give a smile but faltered minutely when she saw her friend's angry expression. "D-d-d-don't l-let them know y-y-you know. They m-may f-figure y-you told me." Ailín tried to reason and finally, Rachel relented. "Fine, but just say the word and they get a ticket to the nearest hospital, OK?"

"OK." she laughed weakly, wiping her eyes. "And, hey, Jess emailed me last night, forgot tot tell you, she may come up north for summer vacation! Isn't it awesome! We haven't seen her since last New Years eve party!" Ailín's eyes widened, their friend had away nearly 2 years ago but tried to maintain regular contact over time.

Ailín did a soft cheer. "Definitely gonna h-h-h-have to do a big girls'n-n-night out then~." she smiled, trying to forget the picture. Rachel nodded eagerly. "It'll be epic! We'll call Meg, Jeremy, Joci, and everyone so we have a great party! Video game marathons, movies, and even maybe if my dad can take us if he doesn't have to work, a paintball war."

Ailín smiled more easily. It would be something worth thinking about while mulling over her situation with school and the countries. She hardly saw her friends as some went to different schools or had graduated a year or two earlier and met them through Rachel, or school clubs when she got the nerve to join them. And, maybe even if she lucked out and managed to make a friend on her own merit,, but still. She used to have a lot of friends, maybe not ones she was too close to, but people she could invite over to hang out, but of course that all changed.

And for what, because of, no! That was something she swore to leave behind her too. Never unlock that secret, never.

"Hello, Ailín? Ailína?" Hearing her full first name brought her back to Earth to see Rachel waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry." Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Ailín a soft noogie. "You're such a loon, spacing out like that." she chuckled. "I have to get back to lunch. I promised Justin I would help finish his homework for his chem class." she shook her head with a teasing smile. Ailín face palmed. "Yuck, Chem!" she huffed, making a dramatic show of crossing her arms in childish defiance.

"OK, text y-y-you later." Rachel wagged a scolding finger, but it really didn't match with her silly expression. " You'd better or else I know where your spare key is." She gave Ailín a half hug and left her in the corner to ponder. Rubbing her yes again, Ailín plopped on the carpeted floor and crossed her legs, trying to count off seconds before going board and decided to just go wait out whatever what was left of study hall by starting her math homework.

_Hey, wanna talk about it? _America asked after an awkward silence. Ailín paused before mentally telling him_, No, America. I'd like to be left alone right now. Sorry if that sounds bitchy, but, please. _Of course, she wasn't going to get off so easily as suddenly right in front of her were the nine nations giving her their best kicked puppy expressions. Ailín squeaked and walked backward a few steps before bumping in to the wall. "Ailín...is this why you wanted to leave us at your home? You;re ashamed of what's going on?" Ukraine asked.

Ailín narrowed her eyes. "No!" she barely managed to stop herself from shrieking before pushing past the group and waling to the cubby hole and tugged her backpack, and almost stomped to an empty table. Sitting down, she pointedly dug out a pencil and a notebook, and math text and flipped to the assigned problems. The nations exchanged a look and finally, Russia was the one to break the silence. "Alright, but you'll have to talk to us eventually." with that, the assembled 9 disappeared except for Italy who waited at the last possible second before disappearing with a sad 'Ve~'.

Scribbling down the questions, she was able to lose herself somewhat in her work and push the thought of the bathroom picture from her mind. It wasn't anything knew and she had a good feeling who had done it or at least were partially involved. She feared going to health, that's where it was the worst, with lunch as a very close second. But hopefully, she could maybe fake a sickness or something and sit on the bleachers and just watch the others play their games. She finished two more problems then packed her books and simply buried her head in her arms. _I need a nap..._

The bell rang right at 11:00, which made Ailín groan, and lifted her head to glare at the clock. Time it go to lunch, since she had forgotten to ask a teacher for a pass to come up to the library during lunch, now she would have to suffer through a tortuous lunch hour. Well, maybe no one would pay attention to her today?

_Ugh, yeah, right. _She stretched and put on her bag and walked out the door, sighing before walking downstairs to the cafeteria, once or twice being shoved, and judging by the force behind it, it wasn't on accident. "Watch where you;re going, freak." she heard a boy say followed by more laughter before both shoved past her, but she just ignored them, opting to keep her eyes staring at the ground.

_ Give me strength..._she almost whispered, before walking down the mini staircase to the cafeteria, mixed conversations filling her ear. It was nearly too loud but she saw that there was a half empty table and hurried to place her bag on one of the seats. There, and she remembered to bring money with her as she would need the bus fair in to town so she could have a little chat with her boss.

Jumping behind a Filipina with braided hair, she figured maybe she'd get a turkey sandwich and a water, even if she wasn't hungry,. It'd at least give her energy for stomaching health class. Moving to the sandwich stand, she plucked one of the wrapped delicacies and strode to the drinks and got a small bottle of water.

"Sure you should be eating that?" a voice called, which seemed to come from a few people back. She turned and saw the light brown haired girl from this morning, but rather than answer, she turned back around and concentrated on getting closer to the register.

The pony-tailed girl glared at Ailín's back but rolled her eyes with a scoff while Ailín handed a five dollar bill to the woman at the machine and hurried to her seat, while luckily was untouched.

Sitting beside her bag and putting it under the table she began to unwrap her table, making sure her back was facing as much of the cafeteria as possible. Taking the first bite she was pleased to find it wasn't stale tasting and finished both turkey sandwiches in under 12 minutes.

"Looks like the whale's feasting, shields up!" a familiarly cruel voice called out, making Ailín flush in embarrassment. Not daring to turn around she opened her water and took a few sips to wash her mouth out and get rid of any chinks of foot stuck in her mouth and on her tongue. _Seems someone could use some manners. _England huffed, making Ailín agree silently, but kept quiet to show no sign of hearing them.

Lunchtime passed with a couple more slurs until at the very end when the group got up and passed Ailín's seat, she was greeted with a shove which remained unseen due to the kids' positioning around the girl. "Stupid freak."one of the others hissed and finally they left Ailín covering her head and shaking slightly, willing for the day to be over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Defying Gravity~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ailín walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the dirty looks some of them sent her, and ventured to her history class. So far, she had managed to tough out the day without having a full fledged subbing breakdown, but now, she had to attend history, a respectable enough class, but her teacher there scared her. He had a loud voice and sort of a short temper, she sometimes dreaded being called on and feared getting the wrong answer. She shirked on readings at times, but skimmed ahead this week and hoped to at least be somewhat prepared.

Walking in the room surrounded by political maps and historical figures, she took her seat at the front row by the window and looked out to see the sky had become increasingly cloudy. As she listened and jotted down notes on Karl the Great, or Karl der Große as Germany told her, making an approving noise on their current lesson topic. They continued to the year 1450 with Gutenberg and the printing press. "Now, before I give your homework assignments, do anyone of you have any inspiring inputs or questions to share?"

A couple people raised their hands but Ailín bit her tongue, even though she had a question, but she finished copying the board and listened as others voiced their own comments, a couple making sarcastic comments which were countered with a sarcastic remark form the teacher. Finally, the bell rang and she joined the crowd out the door, looking at the floor even as she felt someone push her, and again, deliberate if the force behind the push was any indicator, and walked to her health class, as she listened to the quiet murmurs of the nations.

_Now I understand why she was so adamant on leaving us home. _Ukraine. _Yes, but I think she'll benefit from us accompanying her. _China. _Ve~, she' won't be happy... . _Yep, that one was Italy, she could practically hear him scratching his head in wondering._ Of course not Italien, you saw how desperate she was, we'll have to compromise with her of course. _Great, they were deciding to stalk her at school. Great. _Ufu~There's no such thing in Russia~ I say we give her no choice and keep a close eye on her. _

…._I''m not sure on how to respond to that one._

She cleared her throat and face palmed. How was she going to convince them things were fine now? Maybe she still had a chance to convince them they didn't need to stay with her in school.

She was nearing her health class now, and well, she had to suppress a sight thrill of fear as she strode inside and took a seat on the left side of the room towards the board. Setting her bag under the desk she glanced at the clock to see she had beaten the bell by around 26 seconds and her classmates were in the midst of their own conversations. Well, that is for a couple who were glaring at her until the teacher came in holding her briefcase and a stack of papers.

"Hello, everyone~"she called, setting her things on the desk and adjusting her glasses. "Today I have a movie show you and you'll do a worksheet. Now if I can just get them to come down and fix the projector we'll be golden." Ailín smiled; at least it would be a relatively easy class, providing they had subtitles just in case she missed something due to her hearing. A girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes raised her hands to ask, "What are we watching?" "Its about safety and first aid. I thought it would be a good way to start our next unit." Soon, the IT men came in to set up the projector and ready the movie while another boy passed out the worksheets, but deliberately dropped a paper when he got to Ailín. Making a glare at his retreating back,she picked up the paper and put her name on it and got set to finish worksheet and just get through the rest of the school day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Defying Gravity~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The movie wasn't that bad, well th acting was a little forced at times, but Ailín dutifully jotted down notes and fulled in the blanks and before she knew it, she had a completed worksheet. _Easy as pie~ Pumpkin pie, particularly. No pie tops that~. _Turning her sheet over, she let herself bask in the dim lighting as she felt something hit her left arm lightly. Turning a curious eye, she found another crumpled piece of paper, looking up at her with an accusing presence. This couldn't be happening, not today. Not when she had, erm, guests that were currently residing with necklace dangling around her neck.

Making a motion to pick the the paper, she hesitated and decided to not bother with it, so she pretended it was just empty air, and started doodling on the back of her worksheet. Sketching an arch and doodled stick figures and tried to wait out until the short film's credits rolled and Ms.Maczyski switched on the lights and started collecting the papers with a smile. "Any thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns?" No one really raised their hands although some made comments such as how the dialogue was weird and the scenery seemed off for the atmosphere. Ailín glanced at the clock. _Ok, only about three more minutes of class. I can do this. And soon it's just Literature class and I can get out of here._

She eyed the paper ball, wondering what could possibly have been written on it and battled what herself on whether or not she should take it and read it, despite the suspicions she had about it either not being for her, or it holding a malevolent message for her. As much as she'd like to lean toward the latter, she instinctively knew it was something meant for her. Looking up, she made eye contact with a glaring girl with wavy hair held back by a butterfly clip and crossed arms. A couple beads of sweat appeared on Ailín's forehead as she looked back down and eyed the paper ball once more.

No way could she be brave enough to open it in front of anyone, besides she could not, would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her reaction. Schooling her features she looked at the clock and counted down the seconds until the familiar blaring of the bell rang throughout her ears. Picking her bag up, she raced out the door, trying to get to her last class in record time, but she was pulled back by her straps and nearly slammed in to the locker. She wheeled around only to be shoved in to the locker and she felt someone's hand travel to pinch her chest. She winched, but clamped down on a pained groan, when a voice reached her ears.

"Did you get your little surprise?" Ailín paled but shook her head. "W-w-w-w- are y-y-you talking a-a-about?" she started to shake at the intensity of the glare. The other girl's face only darkened. "Y-y-y-y- know w-w-what. Haven't you learned to talk right?" Ailín squirmed under the hold. The curly haired girl released Ailín. "Are you that stupid?" Ailín didn't' bother to give an answer. "Of course you are. " With that, she gave her one last shove and walked away, Ailín trying to wipe her eyes and hold in the sobs until she could find a decent corner to cry in.

Ailín walked in to her literature class a minute late, for which she received a slightly harsh scolding but was allowed to take her seat, watched by the semi-apathetic eyes of her classmates. "Ok, I;m sure, you're all eager to see how you did on your tests so I'll hand then back in the meantime just talk amongst yourselves." Ailín stiffened. She was still reeling from that little confrontation and she was in no way eager to see how well, or how poorly she did on her exam. When the teacher finally arrived at her desk he gave hr a small smile and said, "Very nice, Ailín." she peeked cautiously ad saw she had gotten a 96. She returned the smile and gingerly took the test and flipped through the pages. She had missed only two questions, but she was otherwise overjoyed at getting an A. Placing her exam in a folder she saw some groaning over their grade and someone whispered, _I bet Miss Know-It-All got a perfect score.' _Ailín slunk down in her seat. She hated being called out by her classmates on her grades and it wasn't as if she raised her hands in class to answer a lot of questions anyway.

_Ve~ Congratulations on a great score, bella~. Italy_ cheered, causing her to blush a little. _Um, thank you? _She still wasn't;t used to holding mental conversations with people who could will themselves to be invisible. _Excellent work, bro! _America' voice nearly sent her toppling over her seat. But she had to tel them to quiet down as the lesson was finally starting and the teacher soon announced presentations were coming up soon which made everyone groan but their topics were due by the end of the week. _Wonder what I'll work on? Wait, presentations. That means, we'll have to speak...in front of the class! No, no, no! No freaking way! _She could not get in front of the class, no way, she refused to make a fool out of herself. Maybe she could pay someone to do it for her and pass out copies so the others could follow along? Haha. Yeah right. She sighed and listened as the teacher droned on about due dates and requirements of the paper and presentation. _Lovely, we need to include power point. Well, maybe they'll be so focused on how bad my PowerPoint they won't notice me tripping over my words._

_ Have some faith in yourself, love. _Ailín's head snapped to attention as she heard England's words. _Easier said than done..._she retorted sadly. _Easier said than done. With_ that, they were given the rest of the period to ask questions about the test and do some reading in their texts. When dismissal finally came, she rocketed out of her chair and headed straight for the lockers, not caring how spastic that made her seem.

_Well, this has certainly been an eye opener, ja?_Ailín frowned, and walked to her locker and began turning the dial on the lock. _What do you mean? _She asked, finally finished the combination and pulled open the locker, only to be met with a series of falling, wait, were those, used tampons? _What the crap! _Ailín jumped back and kicked a few away from her feet as others burst in to laughter or made shouts of disgust around her, as they took in the sight. _How the, why, they, what the fuck? _Ailín's thoughts raced and she noticed a square shaped paper turning up with the print saying, 'Just Disappear', and she finally let the tears run.

She hurriedly took out her phone and texted Rachel _I have to get home, something happened, sorry. _ She slammed the door shut and raced thought the laughing crowd until she burst outside, and made a beeline for her bus, not bothering to look back, not wanting more people to see her weakness. _Ailín! Ailín? It's OK, just calm down! _The nations' voices were growing increasingly loud and Ailín herself became increasingly agitated and just shouted, "QUIET!" making people whisper and give her strange looks as she climbed her bus and sat down in the middle, face buried in her bag.

"Just, p-p-p-please...shut u-u-up." but she wasn't talking to the nations at this point. Their voices had turned to the taunts and laughter of her classmates, each smile widening as she felt pain after pain, stab after stab, while they celebrated her tears. _Why can;t you just leave me alone...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. _But exactly what she was apologizing for, the countries could only guess as Ailin let out a series of hiccups before quieting as others passed her with either questioning or disdainful looks.

AN: Ok! Hopefully this wasn't too bad and now we ave more insight on Ailín's life and why she didn't want the nations with her in school. Sorry we didn't have the flashback but that'll be in next chapter and we'll see why things are the way they are. Buckle up, because this is just the start! Until next time, everyone!


	11. Searching for the Past A

AN: Hi! Here again with the next chapter of Defying Gravity~~! Like chapter 10, this is will be broken into at least two parts because I'm a bit at a writer's block but wanted to post something. This chapter will be mostly flashback (I said **mostly**!) at least in part 2. **Warning!** Possible triggers, (I may be being a bit paranoid, but better safe than sorry)

With that said, here's part A of chapter 11~~~!

_Flashback_

Present day

Last time on _Defying Gravity_

_ She hurriedly took out her phone and texted Rachel 'I have to get home, something happened, sorry.' She slammed the door shut and raced thought the laughing crowd until she burst outside, and made a beeline for her bus, not bothering to look back, not wanting more people to see her weakness. Ailín! Ailín? It's OK, just calm down! The nations' voices were growing increasingly loud and Ailín herself became increasingly agitated and just shouted, "QUIET!" making people whisper and give her strange looks as she climbed her bus and sat down in the middle, face buried in her bag._

_"Just, p-p-p-please...shut u-u-up." but she wasn't talking to the nations at this point. Their voices had turned to the taunts and laughter of her classmates, each smile widening as she felt pain after pain, stab after stab, while they celebrated her tears. Why can't you just leave me alone...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. But exactly what she was apologizing for, the countries could only guess as Ailín let out a series of hiccups before quieting as others passed her with either questioning or disdainful looks._

To say Ailín was embarrassed and ashamed was like saying the sun was yellow. It was obvious to everyone who looked at her trembling form, despite the fact that she had finally succeeded in holding her tears back as she gazed out the bus window. The nations had since quieted down leaving her to her thoughts, but Ailín seemed to be drifting off, preferring to watch the scenery and making little condensation drawings on the glass.

The bus screeched to a halt at its first stop and she merely continued to stare out the window, a vaguely disappointed look adorning her features. _It should've been so easy..._she sighed, and tightened her grip on her book bag. _But of course, things just had to go awry, didn't they. Damn it, why me?_

Rotating so she was lying on the seat with her head pressed to the window, she inwardly counted to sixty to measure the amount of minutes it would take until she could crawl under her covers and try to forget the entire day. Digging through her bag she unwrapped her earphones and plugged in to listen to her music to drown out the world around her. Unlocking her phone, she saw she had an unread text from Rachel. Wiping her eyes, she opened the text. _What's wrong? What happened? Call me!_

Letting out a sigh, she hurriedly texted, _I'll tell you about it later. Feeling wiped. _She hit

'Send' and snuggled a little deeper into the seat, content on closing her eyes for the remainder of her trip. Just about three more stops and she could retreat into her kingdom of blankets and sleep, and wacky dreams that often left her wondering when exactly her sanity had abandoned her.

_Worst part is; it's Monday... _The pessimistic side of her brain offered. She scowled, her brain just couldn't leave her alone for 5 seconds, could it? She sat up and glared at her feet, itching to just get the bus ride over with already. Maybe she should try to sign up for a driving course, that is if she could get over her driving phobia. On one hand, it would make her more independent, but still...at least her fear of driving was more founded than her fear of flying!

_Maybe I'll learn to drive before man walks on the sun... _she thought sardonic, feeling the bus lurch to another stop. Tucking a few stray locks of hair behind her ear, she waited until the bus became a little less full before before peeking around herself. Luckily, most of them were either too busy talking with each other or otherwise lost in their own worlds to really pay much attention to her, which was always a welcome relief.

The nations has been quiet for most of the trip, which both relieved but unsettled Ailín. She knew that even though they were giving her space, she could feel them thinking of different ways on how to approach her the moment she set foot in her house, and grill her about what happened. Maybe they'd leave her alone for the rest of the day if she was lucky; that way she could have some time to think about what she could say to them. Then again, what could she say to them? Not like she could pretend nothing happened, that almost never worked for her, at least when she was talking to someone face to face.

It seemed like an eternity when the bus finally pulled to a stop by Ailín's corner. She hurriedly thew her stuff into her bag and rose to her feet. She rushed to get off the bus, making sure to be one of the first ones off (although there were only a few others there) and rushed down the street, images of the day flashing through her head. _Sure you should be eating that.. freak...disappear..._

When she reached her doorstep, she glared at the door before stalking up the three greenish-white steps and took her bag from her shoulders to dig around the pouches for her key. Yanking it out, she blinked away tears as she twisted it through the lock and was greeted with the familiar sanctuary of her living room. Barely restraining herself from slamming the door, she closed and happily locked herself from the rest of the world and tossed her bag on the couch and made her way towards the stairs.

She sighed when she noticed the necklace glowing and sure enough, milliseconds later, the 9 nations were watching her drag herself up the steps with worried expressions. _Just gonna lie down and just sleep...Maybe when I wake up, this will all be just a dream. _Letting out a soft sigh, she dared to give a quick peek behind her, nearly jumping when she saw them gathered at the foot of the stairs, as if debating whether or not to follow her. "Um..." she started, but felt embarrassed for even opening her mouth.

She felt her lips twitch as she tried to form a poker face. Steely-eyed, she continued the trek to her room. Standing in front of her door, she succumbed to the urge to look back again and was relieved to find empty space behind her and turned the lock before retreated inside her room.

She debated for a few moments on whether or not to lock her door, but shrugged and locked it, that way if any of them decided to come barging in to check in on her, she would have time to 1) collect her thoughts and 2) send the message that she really did NOT want to be bothered. Bad enough they saw her emotions get the best of her today, but it would way too awkward to face them after her that episode.

So, she stretched her back, and decided to spend some time surfing the internet, to try to get her mind off things. Maybe she could look up some movies to watch online or maybe mess around on some game sites. Opening up her laptop, she ran her finger across the mouse and waited for it to warm up, pouncing on her mattress and curling up on her side, back to the door.

Sadly, it seems that plan would have to wait because about 30 seconds later there were a series of tentative knocks on her door. Her expression darkened as the knocking continued until she finally wrapped her pillow around her head, wanting nothing more than to block the noise and pretend they were all just a part of her imagination.

"Ailín, may we come in?" Ukraine's voice asked. Ailín's fingers dug deeper into the pillow. "W-why?" she called back, though regretted the action when the words left her lips. "We just want to make sure you're alright..." Ailín almost laughed at China's words. How could she possibly be alright? Still, she gave the door a sick smile and answered, "I-I'm f-f-fine. I'll b-be down l-later." She pulled at her quilts, and covered herself with them, sinking into the mattress and willing herself to just relax.

"Are you sure?" America asked, sounding doubtful, but really, why wouldn't he? Ailín rolled over on her back, and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and titled her head to the side. "I'm sure." she whispered. "Well, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find us." came Germany's voice. She listened as their footsteps retreated away from her door. She raised an arm and covered her eyes. They were starting to sting again.

-2 hours later-

Although she was feeling slightly restless, Ailín wasn't able to fall asleep, so opted for her plan of going on the Internet to just get lost in the recesses of random videos and sites. That was always good to spend an excess of mental energy. She was able to find parts of an old TV show her parents had gotten her into; it had a series of random skits, and had a sort of nostalgic marathon to occupy her time.

Opening a new tab, she logged onto her email to check to see if there was anything new. Hmm, so far just random news story updates and a flier for cheaper air fare. She deleted both, and closed her laptop. She was bored, even with the Internet at her disposal, but simply wasn't in the mood for more YouTube or adventure quizzes and chose to try to get started on her homework, that way, she wouldn't end up staying up until 3:00 AM to do it...again.

Only problem was: she left her bag downstairs and she really didn't want to face the countries just yet. If she had it her way, she wouldn't have to face them until she was 50. But, still, she could at least get her bag, it had her phone and earphones. She would want to watch videos when it was late and she did not need her neighbors coming over and yell at her for the noise. Which was crazy anyway seeing as how Ailín wasn't really one to throw wild parties with glass shattering music and drunken antics.

Well, then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer to go downstairs. She would just lay down for some more and imagine going on a wild adventure, maybe finding her way through Wonderland, braving deadly hazardous tests in the labyrinth, or, hold on, there was a knock on the door again. This time, it was Italy. "Ailín? I made pasta if you're hungry, ve~." Ailín sniffed the air and indeed smelled an alluring, sweet aroma that she could swear she saw form into a hand pulling at her senses, trying to carry her downstairs. Still, despite how good it smelled, she felt nauseous at the idea of sitting down with them (and eating, of all things), even if they didn't confront her with what happened at school. "M-maybe l-later?" she nervously asked, looking over at her clock. _Almost 6...hmm... maybe I can start my math homework by 7:15... _

_ "_Ve? Are you sure? I made it especially for you..." Alright, now that just wasn't fair; he was using the guilt card, plus she could imagine, for some strange reason, that strange curl of his drooping as a physical representation of his disappointment. "Please?" his voice came again. Ailín shook her head a few times. _He's like a little kid..._"Well..." she started but was interrupted by a rumbling sound, which made her almost blush before remembering Italy couldn't see her. "Well...m-maybe, i-if y-you i-i-insist..." she heard a clapping noise outside followed by Italy making a cheer. "Hooray, I'll wait for you, bella, so we can walk together."

Her stomach grumbled again and she lightly smacked it. "Quiet, you." she hissed, but despite being tempted , she hesitated. Maybe she could eat it quickly, and then rush back to her bedroom. She could say she had homework to do and didn't want to waste time in finishing it. Yeah, that could work. She walked a little more steadily to the door and unlocked it, and slowly opened to find a beaming Italian gazing back at her. "Yay! Come on, everyone's waiting." he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her along downstairs. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she let herself be guided to the kitchen where the others were already seated and were chatting, or arguing.

Italy smiled and exclaimed, "We're here~~!" which grabbed everybody's attention, prompting Ailín to fight down the urge to hide behind the Italian. 8 expectant faces gazed at Ailín who gave an unsure ghost of a smile back, as she was ushered into a seat between China and Germany. Rather than look around and accidentally connect eyes with someone, she made as if her folded arms were the most interesting thing in the world to ever have existed, while Italy skipped around the kitchen stove, filling plates with pasta.

_This just feels way too freaking weird... _Ailín scratched at her palm, hearing Italy prance back into other room, carrying a dangerous load of plates. Carefully, they all passed down steaming plates of pasta to each other until everyone had their share, though Ailín just stared at her reflection in the silverware. _Well, might as well get this over with. _Picking up her fork, she almost stabbed the noodles, but mechanically lifted the food to her lips, painfully aware of the people around her, or more specifically, the possibility that they were staring at her. _Okay, you can do this Ailín; just chew and swallow, chew and swallow. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can lock yourself in your room._

Around her, the nations were quietly murmuring amongst themselves, and periodically, they would glance in Ailín's direction, but would refrain from from trying to engage her in conversation due to personal restraint, or a motion from another nation, signaling they would bide their time until she was ready to talk to them. She had to say something about the day eventually, but on the other hand, they wouldn't wait for too much time to pass; the most they'd give her was another school day, just for the sake of allowing her a bit more space as to make her more inclined to open up to them more.

Forcing the food into her mouth, she slowly chewed and swallowed, automatically letting her tongue do a quick sweep over her lips. _Well, this isn't too bad, at least none of them seem to be paying too much attention to me... _Scooping up another forkful of noodles she mostly tuned the others out, squirming a bit. Scraping her fork against the plate, she shifted the remaining pasta around until it formed a crude facsimile of a smiley face, though after pausing and staring down at her smiling plate, she scowled and rearranged it so it was now frowning. She would've had it matching her glare, but she didn't have enough pasta for the appropriate eyebrow shapes and she was running low on sauce supply.

She had a little stare off with the food frown before taking her fork and severing the frown in half. "Ve~ Ailín? Aren't you going to finish?" her head snapped up to see Italy eying her plate. "I'm f-full..." she muttered, pushing the plate away. Motioning to stand up, she gave him a watery smile and added, "T-thank y-you f-for m-making dinner, I-Italy." She felt a slight chill run down her spine; it was still going to take some time to be comfortable talking to the human forms of nations, even if she had gotten some grasp of the idea.

She took a few deep breaths, and cautiously peeked around the wall to see the majority of them still eating their food and deep in conversation. _If I can just get past them, I'll be home free. _She stood up straight and brisking walked past them, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, mentally cheering when she managed to slip past unnoticed or at least, she hoped so. Scurrying towards her living room, she made a beeline to the couch and grabbed her bag, eager to just bolt upstairs and just settle down and try to get herself in the mood to do homework.

Walking to the staircase, she glanced in the direction of the nations before setting to go upstairs when she felt a vibrating sensation, which seemed to originate from her bag. Letting out a slight groan, she set her bag down, unzipped it and rummaged through it before her fingers brushed across it. The screen lit up, notifying her she had two texts and a missed call. The missed called was from Rachel, no doubt worried about Ailín. However, the number the text was from came up as private, which both puzzled and worried Ailín, before she rolled her eyes, assuming it was some massive spam text, something sent out to try to get callers to participate in some ludicrous contest.

The other text was from her mother, asking her how her day went, to which Ailín quickly texted back _Meh, okay. Thanks. We have to do presentations in class soon, :( . _Ailín had figured awhile back that if her parents received a little more details about her day, the less likely they be to pry, so she would relent a little,(due her parents hopefully feeling more involved in their daughter's life) and otherwise feign that school life was completely normal, though not without slight academia issues here and there.

After sending the text, she stuffed her phone back into her bag and dragged it behind her as she made her way closer to the stairs. It seems as though the nations had been waiting for her as they looked up when they heard her approach but she simply gave them a hesitant nod as to bid them good night and hurried upstairs, her bag smacking her against her legs.

Finally, her sights set on her beloved bedroom door, welcoming her, even if it wasn't sentient, and she was about to touch the doorknob when she heard a soft voice call out from behind her. "Ailín?" she froze and turned around slowly, trying to delay what she knew she was about to see.

Smoothing her features into a look that could be best described as cool annoyance, she turned to see both America and Italy precariously close to her with a mixture of nerves and worry etched on their faces. "Y-yes?" she asked, trying to sound as monotone as possible. Maybe if they got the impression she wasn't in the mood to be bothered, they'd leave her alone at least until morning. America rubbed the back of his neck while Italy ve'ed.

"Well...we were just wondering if you were OK..." America trailed off uncertainly before his enthusiasm came around. "After all, if anything's bothering, you can tell us, and we can help!" he flashed her what she assumed he thought was a charming, welcoming grin, but it only helped to make Ailín fight down a flinch.

"I'm f-fine..." she whispered, but figured she should at least show some semblance of gratitude as she added, "B-but, t-thanks..." her fingers dug into the doorknob as she wrenches it open and took a coupe steps backwards into her room. This didn't deter America who closed the distance and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You sure? 'Cause if you wanna talk, we're here, you know..." Ailín tried to shake free of his grip before sighing. "I'm fine..."

With that, she pried the American's fingers from her wrist and dragged herself further into her room, haphazardly shoving the bag in her bed's general direction. With that, she turned her back to the two nations, and closed the door, trying not to look at their faces. _Well, at least it was only two of them... _She headed for her computer, promising herself she would only check a few things and then get her homework done, and tapped on the mouse pad a couple of times to 'wake' it up. Logging in, she opened a few internet tabs and in one typed in the address for her personal mail and another she typed in some addresses for math help websites, so that way at least she already had something school related opened.

Slouching in her chair, she logged into her mail account, where she saw she had 6 unread messages. A couple were book sales and a couple were some strange ads on housing. She did have an email from a younger cousin of hers, most likely showing her some news article or inviting her to some choral concert of hers. Marking her cousin's email as unread, reasoning she could open it later, but as for now, she had homework to do. Making a face, she begrudgingly assorted her materials and with sigh filled with resigned determination, got herself started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*1 hour, 39 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__Her eyes were starting to hurt, and she was getting a mild headache, but finally, Ailín was finished with her math homework and had since moved on to read a couple chapters for her history class under her small lamp until finally, she figured she could just relax for the night. Though, her headache would get annoying, so she decided to just lay down for a few minutes and then maybe watch something online.

Curling up in a ball, she yawned and began to just try to let herself drift off and relax her mind. Just simply immerse herself in another world and pretend she was with characters some of the shows she liked. Though, this only gave her a few minutes of respite. Soon, the insults came trickling into her mind, her fingers intertwining themselves in her hair, until she laid flat on her back. _You're a waste of air,...wide load coming through...how do you even fit in bed? _

Water started to fill her eyes and soon enough spilled and ran down the sides of her temple, disappearing into the abyss of her dark tresses. _Why do I even bother sometimes? I should just stay in my room, at least the walls don't give me crap. _Grappling for her pillow, she pressed it against her face to let out a shuddering sob, then another, and she found herself crying into the fluff, the voices of her classmates mingling her darker parts of her mind, turning her thoughts into a cacophony of self-loathing, and it wasn't long before they touched on the subject of the countries. _Who's to say they won't get tired of you and leave you? _Ailín frowned, but the tears continued to flow. _They said they came here to help me, maybe they were... _A metaphorical slap, or at least the vague mental representation of one came from her subconscious, _ Moron! You know better than to trust. Look where it got you the last times. _Scowling, Ailín sat up and hopped off her bed. _I'm not going to sit here and be lectured by own __brain. _Almost stomping to the door, she carefully made her way downstairs, the sudden quiet slightly unsettling, but she ignored the instinct to turn around, and ventured into the kitchen.

_It's just as well anyway, give them time, they'll get sick of you, and find someone worthwhile to spend their time around. _Great, her brain wasn't going to let up, was it? But still, that made a familiar prick stab at her heart. _They seemed to be genuine..._She shook her head, trying to make her growing doubts vanish, but they refused to be wiped away so easily this time. _So you have problems with bullies, fine, but wouldn't you say there are people worse off who could use help with their problems? People who suffer worse pain? _Ailín's shoulders started to shake. _They chose me...not the other way around. Bullying is a serious problem. Especially if no one stops it, and turns a blind eye . I can handle this! Now, just go away! _Ailín stalked to the refrigerator, and yanked out a can of soda. _They're probably laughing at you right now...the poor little outcast, too weak to stand up for herself...can't even speak or act like everyone else..._Ailín slammed the soda on the kitchen counter. _ Might as well accept it, as soon as they know more about you, they'll hate you, just like..."_No!" her voice must have climbed an octave, attempting to drown out the rest of that thought. She shouldn't listen to these thoughts, but she couldn't help but wonder, was that part of her, right, or could she bring herself to open up to them? Well, she would have to decide on it quickly, because while she was in the middle of her mental debate, the countries were working on a way extract a few answers to satisfy questions of their own, and against their resolve, Ailín would have a better chance of stopping time.

AN: I am so sorry for that corny line. And I may redo sections of this chapter,r unless you all find it alright? If not, I'm open to suggestions/critique. Well, until next time, stay awesome! And I will try to update sooner, sorry and thank you everyone.


End file.
